Play Dates
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Bella es madre soltera de un niño de cinco años, Emerson. Edward es padre soltero de una niña de cinco años, Emmy. Hace mucho tiempo que ellos habían renunciado a encontrar el amor hasta que sus hijos se hicieron compañeros de juegos. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Meeting

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is SarahCullen17, I just translate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!" escuche que mi voz favorita gritaba mientras la cama comenzaba a saltar. Abrí un ojo con sueño para ver a mi hombre número uno saltando a los pies de la cama.

"¡Whoa, Emerson!" exclamé justo cuando mi hijo de cinco años caía encima de mí. Me reí envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, acurrucándolo contra mí. "Buenos días, bebé. Te despertaste _en verdad_ temprano, guapo."

Me besó en la mejilla. "Es Sábado," declaró.

Asentí. "Así es." _Estoy muy consciente de ello… ¿Por qué los niños tienen que esperar hasta sus años de adolescencia para dormir?_

"¿Vamos a ir al parque?" preguntó con esperanza.

Miré mi ventana cubierta con una cortina. Luz de sol. "Si, cariño. Deja que mami se levanté y se vista."

"¡Bien!" rodó fuera de la cama y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Me estiré y bostecé antes de levantarme. Era joven, pero hace tiempo que me había abandonado la energía ilimitada que venía con la juventud. Dormite un poco mientras me bañaba. Después de que el agua salió fría, sabía que tenía que salir e ir a cuidar a mí hombre número uno. Sujete mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me puse unos vaqueros y un suéter antes de entrar en la cocina. "¡Emerson!" llamé. "¿Qué quieres desayunar?"

"¡Crepas!" gritó cuando entró corriendo a la cocina.

"Voz baja," lo regañé ligeramente antes de sonreírle. "Y crepas suena genial. ¿Vas a usar tus pijamas de Superman en el parque?"

Sus ojos cafés se agrandaron. "¿Puedo?" preguntó con emoción.

Me reí. "No lo creo, Clark Kent. ¿Por qué no te pones ropa de verdad mientras preparo tus crepas? Hace frío afuera, así que usa vaqueros y sudadera, cariño."

Después del almuerzo nos preparamos para subir al carro e irnos. Empaqué una pequeña mochila, incluyendo una gruesa novela y una botella de agua para mí, y unos cuantos jugos para Emerson. Él ya estaba en la puerta, esperándome impacientemente.

Me detuve a su nivel y abroche el cierre de su abrigo antes de darle un beso. "¿Dónde esta tu gorro?"

Rodó los ojos. "_Mamá_…"

"No puedo costearme el que te enfermes," le dije. "Ve a encontrar tu gorro y tus guantes en tu habitación y luego podremos ir al parque."

Abotoné mi propio abrigo mientras el regresaba con su conjunto de gorra y guantes de Batman. "Gracias," le dije con agradecimiento mientras lo ayudaba a ponérselos.

"¿Podemos irnos _ahora_?"

"Absolutamente. Vámonos."

Él se fue directo al asiento del acompañante de mi viejo Toyota Corolla. "No enfrente," le recordé.

"Aw, mamá, ¿Por qué no?"

"Por que tu asiento esta en la parte de atrás." Caminé alrededor y lo levanté gentilmente en su asiento para niños, abrochándolo. "¿Dónde esta Buzz Lightyear?"

Emerson se encogió de hombros. "No quise traerlo hoy. Tarje mi camión." Lo levantó e imitó el sonido de un motor.

"Bien," dije tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome hacía el asiento del conductor. Emerson tenía un ávido interés en los carros, y cualquier otro medio de transporte. La mayoría de las madres no se molestarían por esto, pero eso traía de regreso recuerdos dolorosos. Emerson definitivamente había heredado el interés de su padre en la mecánica…

Mientras conducía hacía nuestro parque favorito, me lamenté una vez más en mí vida. Tenía veintiún años con un hijo de cinco años. Si hacías correctamente los cálculos, descubrirás que sólo tenía dieciséis cuando tuve a Emerson. Era la típica historia de embarazo adolescente – comencé a salir con Jacob Black, tuvimos sexo, me embaracé, y él se negó a hacerse responsable. Siempre había imaginado que si salía embarazada en la preparatoria, de inmediato abortaría al bebé.

Pero, automáticamente, Emerson se había convertido en algo precioso para mí – tan pronto como vi el pequeño signo rosa que indicaba positivo en mi prueba de embarazo. Creo que era por que nunca había sido muy maternal, y tal vez quería ser madre… en fin, no me meteré en la psicología de eso. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía renunciar a mí bebé.

Y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Mi padre me ayudó tanto que le puse el nombre al bebé por él – Charlie Emerson. Me ayudó mientras yo conseguía una licenciatura de dos años en la universidad local_, _y luego me ayudó a encontrar un trabajo en Seattle… junto con un buen departamento y un carro confiable. Charlie me ayudó a convertirme en una buena madre que pudiera cuidar de su hijo, incluso cuando no tenía la presencia de un esposo. Aún así tenía que vivir algo ajustada, cortando cupones y comprando marcas generales. Emerson no tenía un montón de juguetes nuevos, pero estaba limpio, bien alimentado, saludable, y feliz. Y en verdad, eso era todo lo que importaba en mi mundo.

Emerson y yo éramos muy unidos. En definitiva, él era el niño de mis ojos, y amaba mucho a su mami. Aunque yo era demasiado joven para tener un hijo, sabía que era una buena madre. Eso era obvio por la forma en que me abrazaba y me besaba todos los días.

Conduje hacía el parque y lo ayude a salir, sosteniendo su mano mientras caminábamos hacía el área de los juegos. Cuando llegamos a la orilla del cemento, salió corriendo hacía los columpios. "¡Emerson!" llamé. "¡Ten cuidado!"

Caminé hacía mi banca de siempre, sorprendida de ver a alguien sentado en el lado izquierdo. Cuando me acerqué más, me di cuenta que ese alguien era en realidad un hombre muy guapo. Tenía un desordenado cabello color bronce, un hermoso rostro cincelado, y largos dedos que estaban tecleando algo en una laptop. Sus cejas estaban juntas con concentración.

Intenté sentarme silenciosamente en el lado opuesto de la banca sin molestarlo. Amaba esta banca; estaba bajo un gran árbol y me daba una vista perfecta del área de juegos para poder mantener un ojo en Emerson.

Mi hijo me saludó desde la cima de la resbaladilla. Sonreí y le regresé el saludó sentándome con mí libro. Era mí andrajosa copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ – uno de mis favoritos. Nunca me cansaba de él.

Comencé a leer, levantando los ojos con frecuencia para revisar a Emerson, y ocasionalmente mirando a un lado para captar un vistazo del atractivo extraño a mí lado. Mientras escaneaba el área de juegos me di cuenta de que Emerson estaba jugando con una pequeña, otra vez. Veníamos aquí tantas veces como mí trabajo y el clima lo permitían, y había visto a esta pequeña unas cuantas veces. _¿Cuál dijo Emerson que era su nombre? ¿Emma?_

Era una niña hermosa, con cabello chino rojizo y piel blanca. Siempre había un número de niños con los que Emerson jugaba, pero a ella siempre la veía por que él jugaba con ella _mucho_. Me pregunté si sería un tonto enamoramiento de niños.

Sonriéndole a mi guapo encantador, regresé a mi libro. No fue mucho después que fui interrumpida por Emerson.

"Mami," dijo. "¿Puedes darme mi jugo?"

"Claro." Saque un jugo.

"¿Puedes darme dos?" preguntó. "Yo, um, tengo sed."

Lo miré de forma extraña, pero me encogí de hombros. "Um, bien. Sabes que si los desperdicias, no vamos a comprar más," verifiqué.

"Lo se, mami. Los beberé." Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de tomar los dos jugos y correr hacía el área de juegos. Lo dejé pasar y regresé a mi libro, pero fui interrumpida de nuevo.

"Disculpa," dijo el hermoso hombre a mi lado. "¿Es tu hijo? ¿El de cabello negro?"

Levanté la vista asustada, no muy segura de que esperar. Que Emerson estuviera sangrando o algo… pero mi hijo estaba bien. Estaba con la niña Emma otra vez.

"Si," dije, girándome para ver al hombre. "¿Por qué?"

Me dio una sonrisa torcida desgarradoramente adorable. "Le acaba de dar un jugo a mi hija."

Estreché los ojos para ver, y podía ver a Emerson y a la pequeña bebiendo de los popotes.

"Oh," dije. "No sabía que iba a compartir. ¿Hay problema? ¿Es alérgica o algo?" La madre que había en mí comenzó a preocuparse, y luego la mujer se preguntó como es posible que este joven hombre tuviera una hija de cinco años. No podía ser más grande que yo… aunque definitivamente entendía que eso podría suceder.

Se rió. "Esta bien. Sólo estoy nervioso de que pueda ser un gesto romántico. Sabes lo protectores que somos los padres. Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto." Me ofreció su mano.

Me reí y sacudí felizmente su mano. "Soy Bella Swan. Y puedo asegurarte que Emerson sólo tiene las mejores intenciones. Ha sido criado para respetar a las mujeres."

Edward sonrió. "Estoy seguro. Como sea, es un hermoso niño. Se parece mucho a ti."

"Más a su padre, creo…" musité. Emerson claramente tenía rasgos de los Nativos Americanos. "Pero gracias. Puedo ver el parecido en tu encantadora hija también."

"Gracias," sonrió de alegría. "Emmy es mi orgullo y alegría."

Emmy - ese era. "Puedo verlo," asentí. Él hablaba, literalmente, como si ella fuera su religión.

"¿Emerson como Ralph Waldo Emerson?" preguntó.

Me sonrojé y asentí. "Si. Soy una nerd de la literatura, y pasé por una etapa trascendental en la preparatoria."

Se rió entre dientes. "_Emmy _es de hecho un diminutivo para _Emily_."

"¿Cómo Emily Dickinson?" pregunté medio bromeando.

Asintió y se rió. "Si. También soy un nerd de la literatura."

"Creí que era la única que nombraría a mi hijo como mí autor favorito," le sonreí. "De hecho fue una decisión entre Emerson y Langston. Langston como –"

"Hughes," completó Edward por mí. "El segundo nombre de Emmy es Juliet, por mí amor a Shakespeare."

"Eso es gracíoso," dije. "Nunca pensé tener tanto en común con un hombre en una banca del parque. Espero que tu esposa sea tan buena lectora como tú, para que apruebe el nombre."

Sacudió la cabeza. "No hay esposa. La mamá de Emmy desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Fue al supermercado en mí carro, con mí cartera y dejo a la bebé conmigo. Nunca la volví a ver a ella, o a mí carro, o mí cartera." Dejo de hablar y se giró para ver a Emmy con adoración. "Sin embargo, tengo que decir que me quedé con la mejor parte del trato."

"Yo también creo eso. Aunque aún así lo siento," dije.

Se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien. Emmy y yo estamos bien sin Tanya. No estas usando anillo…" observó.

_¿Se fijo para ver si era soltera? _Me sonrojé, halagada. "Si," murmuré. "El padre de Emerson también desapareció. Y tengo que decir que te respeto por quedarte en la vida de Emmy. Cada niño debería tener un padre cariñoso."

Suspiro. "Gracias, Bella. También cada niño debería tener una madre cariñosa. Ser padre soltero no es fácil."

"Especialmente cuando eres joven," estuve de acuerdo silenciosamente, girando mis ojos en dirección a Emerson. Él y Emmy estaban en los columpios.

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo," dijo Edward suavemente.

Él se quedó en silencio, así que regresé mí atención al libro.

Un tiempo después, escuché un enfermizo golpe y luego un muy familiar llanto. Asustada, levanté los ojos para ver a mí bebé sobre el piso enfrente del asiento del columpio.

"Oh, Dios," murmuré, inmediatamente dejé caer el libro y corrí hacía él. "¿Qué pasó, bebé?"

"Saltó del columpio," me informó Emmy. "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Shh, corazón," tranquilicé a mí hijo, girándolo. "Deja que mami vea."

Se levantó la pierna del pantalón, revelando una sangrienta raspadura. Mi estómago se revolvió, pero cinco años de ser una madre evitó que vomitara. "Vamos, bebé," le dije, levantándolo. Era tan pesado…

Estaba sorprendida de ver a Edward justo detrás de mí. "¿Esta bien?" me preguntó el hombre.

Asentí. "Sólo una rodilla raspada. Tendremos que ir a casa por una Band-Aid."

"Tengo muchas Band-Aid," dijo. "Llévalo a la banca."

Le hice caso y senté a Emerson en la banca mientras Edward sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios. "¿Sobre protector?" pregunté con una ceja alzada mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre con una gasa.

Edward sólo sonrió.

"Estas bien, cariño," le dije a Emerson, quien todavía estaba sollozando. Mis manos acariciaron amorosamente su cabello y besé su coronilla. "Si te comportas como un niño grande y vas a jugar con Emmy, te compraré un helado más tarde." _Pero sólo por que tengo un cupón para un helado de niños gratis…_

Asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga.

Edward me estudió mientras detenía expertamente el sangrado, aplicando un poco de Neosporin a la vez para que no ardiera, y entonces puse una Band-Aid de dinosaurios sobre la raspadura. Emerson estaba emocionado sobre la Band-Aid; su película favorita era _La Tierra antes del tiempo_.

"Se parece a Ducky," observó.

"¡Si!" exclamó Emmy. "Tengo a Sarah en mí codo." Nos mostró su Band-Aid de triceratops.

"Oh, no," le dije dramáticamente a Edward. "¿También eres un padre de _La Tierra antes del tiempo_?"

Edward asintió. "Si, Emmy tiene algo con los dinosaurios. Supongo que es mejor para mí que las princesas."

"¿Estas bien, pequeño?" pregunté a Emerson. "¿Quieres jugar más?"

Asintió, sollozando.

"Bien," dije, besando su frente. "Ten cuidado, bebé. Sabes que eres igual de torpe que yo."

"Bien, mami. Gracias, señor papá de Emmy."

Me reí. "Es el señor Cullen," le dije a mí hijo.

"Edward," mí nuevo conocido me corrigió, dándome una deslumbrante sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"¡Tía Rosalie!" gritó Emerson corriendo y saltando en los brazos de mí mejor amiga.<p>

"Hola, cariño," dijo Rose, besando su mejilla. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien. Mami me llevo al parque y me raspé la rodilla, pero Edward, el nuevo amigo de mami me dio una Band-Aid de dinosaurios." Señaló su rodilla.

"¿El amigo de mami?" le preguntó Rosalie, levantando sus cejas hacía mí.

"Si," dijo. "Tía Rosalie, ¿Quién es _él_?" Emerson señalando a un voluminoso hombre parado junto a ella.

"Este es mí amigo Emmett," replicó Rosalie. "Emmett, este es mí _guapo novio_ Emerson."

"¿Qué hay, colega?" le preguntó Emmett, ofreciéndole chocar el puño. "He escuchado mucho sobre ti."

Emerson cruzo los brazos y miró mal a Emmett.

"Bien, Emerson," me reí nerviosamente, sonrojándome. "Los celos no son atractivos. Hola, Emmett. Soy Bella."

"Es muy agradable el conocerte al fin," dijo. "También he escuchado mucho sobre ti."

"Cosas buenas, espero."

"Emmett," Rosalie le sonrió. "¿Puedes conseguirnos una mesa? Necesito espolvorear mí nariz." Tiró de mí brazo.

"Ven con nosotras, Emerson," le dije a mí hijo.

"Aw, mamá, siempre tengo que ir al baño de mujeres," se quejó.

"Yo me quedaré con él," se ofreció Emmett.

Vacilé, pero Rosalie dijo que era una buena idea, así que lo permití. Rosalie consideraba a Emerson su propio hijo, así que ella no lo dejaría con _cualquiera_.

Tan pronto como estuvimos detrás de la puerta del baño, Rosalie me ordenó, "Escupe."

"¿Sobre que?" pregunté con incredulidad.

"Tú amigo Edward, por supuesto."

Bufé. "Rose. Emerson tiene una amiga en el parque llamada Emmy. Pasó que me senté en la misma banca que su padre, y él me dio una Band-Aid para Emerson."

Rosalie me estudió a través de sosegados ojos. "No. Hay más."

"Ugh, bien. Hablamos. Es padre soltero, así que hablamos sobre lo difícil que es."

"¿Dio indicaciones de que quiere cambiar su estatus de papá soltero?"

"Nop."

"Vamos, Bella. Dame algo. ¿Esta bueno?"

Me sonrojé.

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron. "¡Lo sabía! Apuesto a que es maravilloso."

"No veo como es que eso es relevante," repliqué secamente. "Como sea, Emmett esta _realmente _bueno y parece ser un buen chico."

Sonrió felizmente. "Lo se, ¿verdad? Creo que él puede ser el indicado."

"¡Rose, has salido con él por tres semanas!"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tengo la sensación. Como tuve la sensación sobre Edward."

Rodé los ojos. "Tenemos que irnos. Puedes perder _ambos_ novios si no nos apresuramos a regresar."

* * *

><p>¡Feliz año 2012! :D Espero que hayan disfrutado de los festejos junto a sus familias, chicas.<p>

Y para empezar con el pie derecho, aquí les traigo una nueva traducción, tiene 19 capis así que no es muy larga.

La caricatura de la que hablan, La Tierra antes de tiempo, es una muy famosa, al menos en donde vivo la pasan siempre en vacaciones. Pueden buscar las imagenes en Google, aunque si la buscan por su nombre en inglés (The Land Before Time) salen más opciones.

Espero que les guste la traducción, es una historia muy bonita y con nada de drama, ya saben que a mí me encantan este tipo de historias. Los primeros capitulos son Bella POV, cuando se cambie el POV lo pondré al inicio del capitulo.

No olviden dejar sus reviews!

Besos

Moni (:


	2. Ice Cream

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Helado**

Emerson y yo fuimos al parque el domingo, pero para nuestra tristeza, Edward y Emmy no estaban ahí. No sabía por que estaba tan decepcionada. Se sentía lindo hablar con otro padre soltero, supongo. Además, él era un nerd de la literatura como yo. Honestamente creía que sería la única que le pondría a su hijo el nombre de su escritor favorito.

Después del domingo, por supuesto, fue Lunes. Deje a Emerson en el jardín de niños y me fui a trabajar. Trabajaba como asistente dental. No hacía un montón de dinero y tampoco tenía el más interesante de los trabajos, pero ponía comida en la mesa y el seguro de salud era genial.

Mi trabajo no era extremadamente demandante o complicado. Lo que más hacía era esterilizar equipo y sacar la saliva de la boca de alguien. Por supuesto que te daba montones de tiempo para que tú mente vagara. Mi mente _vagaba_, y vagaba directo hacía Edward. No sabía por que pensaba tanto en él. Era magnífico, por supuesto, pero era algo más. Podía sentir un flechazo formándose.

Salí de la oficina dental lo más rápido posible, lo cual fue a las cinco. Odiaba el hecho de que Emerson tuviera que irse a la casa de Rosalie cada tarde, pero estaba muy agradecida con mí mejor amiga.

Llegué a su casa y entré. "¿Rose? ¿Emerson?" llamé.

"¡En la sala!" fue la respuesta de Rosalie.

Entré allí para encontrarme a Rosalie viendo un programa de entrevistas mientras que Emerson y Emmett estaban sentados en el piso, construyendo una torre de Legos. "¿De donde sacaste los Legos?" le pregunté a mí hijo.

"Emmett me los compró," contestó.

"Oh," dije, sorprendida. "Emmett, no tenías que hacerlo."

"No hay problema, Bella," replicó Emmett. Sobre la cabeza de Emerson movió los labios, "Estoy forrado."

Me reí. "¿Le agradeciste a Emmett, bebé?"

"Lo hizo," asintió Emmett. "Y le dije que no había sido nada."

"Gracias, Emmett. Emerson, tenemos que irnos, corazón."

"Aw, mamá, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenemos que ir a Wal-mart. Vamos."

"¡Bien!" gritó con alegría. Por alguna razón, mi niño amaba Wal-mart.

"Dale un beso a tu tía Rosalie," le dije.

"Ven aquí, novio," se rió Rose, besándolo y abrazándolo.

Emerson miró mal a Emmett. "Puede que compres juguetes realmente geniales, pero tía Rosalie es _mía_."

"¡Emerson!" exclamé, mis mejillas flameando. "¡Sabes comportarte mejor que eso!"

Emmett rió. "Me encanta algo de sana competencia."

Emmett era en verdad un buen chico. Le susurré eso a Rosalie justo antes de irnos y ella asintió presumidamente. "Lo se."

* * *

><p>"Mami, ¿Por qué tenemos que comprar las feas cajas blancas de cereal? Tía Rosalie siempre tiene cajas geniales con caricaturas en ellas."<p>

Suspire. "Porque estamos pellizcando los centavos," le dije.

"¿Pellizcando centavos?" su ceño se frunció. "Eso no tiene sentido. No puedes pellizcar un centavo. ¡No sienten nada!"

Me reí. "Quiero decir que estamos intentando guardar dinero. Si comemos cereal barato, podrás tener más regalos de Navidad." Me incliné y besé su negro cabello.

"Ohhh," dijo. "Ya veo. ¿A dónde vamos de aquí?"

Emerson estaba sentado en el asiento de niños del carrito de compras. Ocasionalmente hacía sonidos de motor y muchas veces me pedía que acelerara.

"Umm," dije, mirando mí lista. "Al pasillo de detergentes."

Cuando estuvimos ahí, comencé la batalla mental que siempre tenía en el pasillo de detergentes. Era una aficionada del Tide con Febreeze – ese había sido el jabón que usaba cuando vivía con Charlie. Pero era caro, así que me decidí por una marca más barata que no olía igual de bien. Muchas veces inhalaba profundamente cuando pasaba junto al Tide, sólo para saborear la deliciosa esencia. Lo sé, soy rara.

De repente, escuché una voz familiar. "¡Whoa, Emmy, detente!"

Edward Cullen giro por la esquina, volteando en el pasillo de detergentes mientras su hija corría frente a su carrito. Ella se detuvo inmediatamente cuando nos vio.

"¡Hola Emerson!" exclamó.

"¡Hola Emmy! Mami, ¿puedo bajarme del carrito?"

Lo cargué y lo puse de pie en el piso. "Hola, extraño," le sonreí a Edward. "¿Supongo que también te pagaron hoy?"

Se rió y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Si. Es divertido – a la mayoría de las personas no les pagan en Lunes. ¿Cómo estas, Bella?"

_Deslumbrada ahora que he notado tus ojos esmeraldas_. "Estoy tan bien como puedo estar mientras compro jabón," bromeé.

Se rió entre dientes. "Si, tengo que llevar un suavizante."

"¿Suavizante? Que masculino de ti." En verdad que estaba impresionada. La mayoría de los hombres no se preocupaban por esa importante parte del ciclo de lavado.

Sonrió esa sonrisa torcida. "Oh, calla. Soy papá y mamá, así que me imaginé que sería mejor hacerlo bien." Me guiñó.

Baje la vista para asegurarme de que Emerson todavía estaba allí. Estaba hablando animadamente con Emmy sobre algo, haciendo ruidos de explosión para apoyar su descripción. "Bien por ti," le dije a Edward. "El suavizante de telas es un artículo vital para los quehaceres de cualquier buena madre."

"Si, si. ¿Es un destornillador lo que veo en tu carrito? ¿Alguien esta haciendo también de papá?"

Me sonrojé. "Tengo que reparar… algo."

"Mami rompió el detector de humo," dijo Emerson en voz alta.

"Emerson," siseé, pero Edward sólo se río.

"¿Cómo hizo eso tu mami?" le preguntó a mí hijo.

"Lo golpeó con la escoba," replicó Emerson.

Edward levantó una ceja mirándome, provocando que todo mí cuerpo se abochornara. "Um," tartamudeé. "Una de mis velas se cayó e incendió uno de mis libros. El detector de humo se activo, e intenté alejar el humo con la escoba de allí para que dejara de sonar, pero accidentalmente lo golpeé."

Edward se rió entre dientes. "_Esa_ es una buena historia. Pero lamento lo de tu libro. ¿Cuál libro era?"

"_The Scarlet Setter_."

Edward arrugó la nariz. "Ese libro _debía_ quemarse."

Me reí tristemente. "Es increíble lo mucho que me puedo identificar con él."

Vaciló antes de encogerse de hombros, dejándolo pasar. "Supongo que tienes razón. Hmm, parece que ya no tienen el suavizante que utilizo."

"¿Qué tipo utilizas usualmente?"

"Tide con Febreeze. Esencia de vainilla y lavanda."

_Oh dios, ayúdame_.

"Desearía poder comprar ese," replique pensativamente. "Pero yo uso Equate. Funciona igual. Aunque no tiene la misma esencia deliciosa."

"Suena bien." Tomó el Equate del estante y lo dejo en su carrito. "¿Oye, Emmy? Tenemos que ir a comprarte…" escaneó su lista. "¿Medias verdes y zapatos blancos Mary Jane? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que eso significa?"

"Tengo que tenerlos para la obra que esta organizando mí clase," le informó Emmy a su padre. "Soy un hada de las flores."

"¿Vas a la Primaria Central?" pregunté sorprendida.

Edward asintió. "Si. ¿También eres un padre de la Central?"

"¡Si! Emerson esta en la clase de la señora Milstead. Es una rana en la obra, pero mí amiga Rose es quien esta armando el disfraz. No soy buena con las cosas de creatividad."

"Emmy esta en la clase de la señora Tribble." Edward suspiro y paso una mano por su ya desordenado cabello. "Emmy, mí amor, creo que voy a tener que recurrir a tu abuela o a la tía Alice para esto."

"Yo puedo ayudar," me ofrecí. "Tengo un poco de conocimiento sobre medias y Mary Jane."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Edward, sorprendido. "Eso sería… muy apreciado."

Me reí. "No hay problema. Sin embargo, no se si serás capaz de encontrar Mary Jane en Wal-mart."

"Umm, mi hermana sabe un poco sobre moda. Déjame llamarla para asegurarme de que no le ha comprado ya unos Mary Jane blancos a Emmy… lo que sea que sean." Sacó un celular y comenzó a marcar.

"Seguro," dije. "Iremos a ver las medias ahora. Oigan, ¿Emerson y Emmy? Tiempo de visitar otro pasillo."

Sin si quiera responderme, nos siguieron a Edward y a mí a la sección de ropa interior de niñas. Estaba un poco sorprendida al ver que tenían medias verdes.

"¿Conoces la talla que usas comúnmente?" le pregunté a Emmy.

Se encogió de hombros. "Cualquier talla que me compren la tía Alice y la abuela."

Me reí entre dientes y comencé a pensar. Era un par de centímetros más pequeña que Emerson. "Ven aquí, Emmy," dije. La cargué y me di cuenta que era más ligera que Emerson. Edward me miró con una ceja alzada, pero no se veía incómodo con que yo cargara a su hija.

"Bien, creo saber que talla eres," dije, bajándola.

Rápidamente encontré su talla y le di el pequeño paquete a Edward, quién estaba guardando su celular.

"Eso fue rápido," dijo, dejando las medias en el carrito.

Me encogí de hombros. "Ella es fácil de medir. ¿Qué paso con los Mary Jane?"

"Mi hermana dijo que no tenía ningunos. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Ni siquiera se que son los Mary Jane."

Me reí. "Claro que si, Edward."

Viajamos hacía el departamento de zapatos, pero no había Mary Jane blancos. Sugerí el Payless que estaba bajando la calle, y Edward dijo que era buena idea – siempre y cuando fuera con ellos para ayudarlos, estuve de acuerdo y todos caminamos hacía Payless después de comprar y dejar las compras en los carros.

"¡Aquí hay unos!" anuncié cuando encontré un par de patentes Mary Jane blancos. Edward encontró su medida y se los puso.

Mi corazón se derritió cuando observe a Edward con su pequeña niña. Él la estaba haciendo caminar por todo el pasillo con los Mary Jane puestos, le preguntaba si estaba cómoda, si se deslizaban en el talón. Se agacho para asegurarse de que no estaban muy apretados en las puntas. Cuando decidió que estaban perfectos, besó su mejilla y ella lo abrazó. Me di cuenta de que ellos tenían exactamente el mismo cabello color bronce, piel de marfil, ojos verdes, y pómulos altos. Quien quiera que fuera su madre - ¿Tanya, creo? – no tenía interferencia en la genética de Emmy.

Mi admiración fue interrumpida cuando Emerson comenzó a jalar de mí blusa. "Mami," estaba diciendo. "Mami, tu celular esta sonando."

Me di cuenta de que tenía mí celular en sus manos. "Oh, gracias, bebé," le dije, tomando el teléfono de sus manos. Mí papá estaba llamando. Respondiendo, dije, "Hola, papá."

"¡Hola, Bells! No he escuchado de ti en un tiempo. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Oh, estoy genial," respondí. "Sólo que he estado ocupado. Estaba pensando en ir a Forks por un fin de semana."

"¡Eso sería genial!" exclamó Charlie. "No he visto a mí nieto en años."

Me reí. "Papá, han pasado tres semanas."

"Bueno, se siente como si fuera más tiempo. Él esta creciendo justo frente a tus ojos y yo no puedo verlo tanto."

Me reí de nuevo por su refunfuñó. "Lo se, papá. No me lo recuerdes. Emerson tiene una obra escolar el Viernes. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Si, me encantaría. Apesta el hecho de que me perdí todo eso contigo."

"Lo se," suspire. Mi madre Renee me había criado en Phoenix, Arizona, con casi nada de la influencia de Charlie. Pero tan pronto como me embaracé, me mando a vivir con papá. "Al menos tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Puedes pasar la noche del viernes en mí casa. Tal vez todo el fin de semana."

"Suena bien. Tengo que irme; Sue va a venir."

"Saluda de mí parte a tu novia," bromeé, ganándome uno de sus típicos _hmmphs_. "Bien, papá. Adiós, te quiero."

"También te quiero, Bells. Dile a Emerson que lo quiero."

"Lo haré." Presioné el botón para terminar la llamada. "Emerson, era el abuelo. Dice que te quiere y que estará aquí para tu obra."

"Yo quiero a mí abuelo," saltó Emmy. "Y a mí abuela."

Edward le sonrió con alegría a su hija. "Mis padres consienten a Emmy porque es su primer nieta," me explicó.

"Tienes suerte de tener unos abuelos tan amorosos," le dije a la adorable niñita.

"Ambos tenemos suerte de tenerlos," estuvo de acuerdo Edward. "Bella, Emmy y yo nos preguntábamos si tú y Emerson estarían interesados en un cono de helado. Mi pago, ya que tú nos ayudaste tan amablemente."

Le sonreí. "A Emerson y a mí nos encantaría. Sin embargo, no tienes que pagar. Se lo difícil que… _las cosas_… pueden ser."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Te debo una grande. Hay una pequeña heladería en el centro comercial. ¿Vamos después de que compré esto?" Inmediatamente miró la etiqueta del precio y suspiro con alivio. Todo estaba tenía descuento.

Solté unas risitas. "Bien, pero tendrás que dejarme invitarlos alguna noche a cenar. ¿Y quizás a ver _La Tierra Antes del Tiempo_?"

Emmy y Emerson inmediatamente comenzaron a saltar. "¿Por favor, mami, por favor?" rogó Emerson.

"Uno de estos días," le prometí a mi hijo, acariciando su suave cabello. Probablemente pronto necesitaría un corte de cabello…

"Primero vamos por el helado," les dijo Edward. "Vamos, Ems."

Edward pagó los zapatos, y nos fuimos caminando por la acera. Emerson y Emmy iban caminando frente a nosotros, todavía hablando.

"Son horrorosamente verbosos," observó Edward.

Asentí. "Me temo que Emerson puede hablar hasta dejarte sordo. Heredo eso de su padre."

"Igual Emmy, pero ella lo saco de mí hermana y mí madre. Supongo que son almas gemelas."

Asentí, repentinamente consciente de la pequeña distancia que había entre Edward y yo. Nuestros brazos se rozaban mientras caminábamos. "Es bueno ver a Emerson con un amigo," admití silenciosamente. "Algunas de las otras madres son muy juiciosas."

"No, entiendo completamente," me aseguró. "Sólo tengo veintidós, y los otros padres no son exactamente… amables. Emmy no ha sido invitada a muchas fiestas," agregó en un susurro.

Así que finalmente pude conocer su edad – un año más grande que yo. Lo más probable es que tuviera diecisiete cuando llegó Emmy. No podía creer que un chico tan joven se hubiera enamorado por completo de esta pequeña niña. "Si," murmuré. "Lo mismo para Emerson."

En ese momento llegamos a la heladería, así que Edward abrió la puerta para mí y entramos. Edward les compró a todos un helado, lo que pronto hizo que Emerson le diera un gran abrazo. Eso nos hizo reír a Edward y a mí, pero Edward le regreso el abrazo de oso.

"¿Esta bueno?" me preguntó Edward cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera. No queríamos desperdiciar los raros rayos de sol de Seattle. Emmy y Emerson estaban en su propia mesa, todavía hablando.

Lamí mí cono de helado de canela. "Esta delicioso," dije. "¿Qué tal tu sundae de manzana?"

"Increíble. ¿Quieres probar?" Agarró un poco de sundae con la cuchara y me la ofreció.

"Um, claro," dije, acercándome para tomar una mordida. Estaba realmente bueno. "Esta genial. ¿Quieres del mío?"

No pude evitar sonreír cuando Edward lamió tentativamente un poco de mí helado. Hizo un lindo ruido como un ronroneo antes de decir, "Tienes razón. Esta genial. Tendré que traerte aquí otra vez para pedir de ese sabor."

Me reí con nerviosismo, sonrojándome un poco. "¿No puedes venir aquí sin mí?"

Me dio la más adorable sonrisa torcida que alguna vez había visto. "Puedo… pero contigo es mucho mejor."

Le sonreí, halagada. "Pues gracias."

Tomo otra mordida de su sundae. "Entonces, ¿a que te dedicas?"

"Soy asistente dental en Gerandy Dental Clinic," repliqué, mis mejillas todavía flameando. No estaba exactamente loca por mí trabajo. "¿Y tú?"

"Soy… escritor," dijo misteriosamente, terminando su oración con una mordida de helado.

Levanté las cejas. "¿He escuchado sobre ti antes? Soy una ávida lectora, sabes."

"Si, mí seudónimo es Nathaniel Hawthorne. Y tú quemas mis libros," dijo con una sonrisa tonta antes de toser consciente de si mismo. "De hecho, yo, uh, escribo para la revista _Paternidad_."

"Oh, no leo eso," repliqué. "¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

Bufó. "No es el trabajo de mis sueños, dalo por seguro. Preferiría estar escribiendo para algo más masculino… como _Carro y Conductor_… _Rolling Stone_… incluso para _Salud del Hombre_."

"Si," dije, "pero esas revistas no ayudan de verdad a las personas. Estoy segura de que tus artículos de paternidad sí lo hacen. Quiero decir, pareces ser un padre fantástico."

Su sonrojo se hizo aún más pronunciado. "En verdad no soy tan fantástico, Bella. Yo –"

Fue interrumpido por Emmy, quien corrió hacía él, jalando de su camisa. "Papi," dijo, sonaba al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Papi!"

"¿Qué pasa, mí amor?" le preguntó, tomando gentilmente su devastado rostro en sus manos. Mí corazón se derritió, y me di cuenta de que la forma tan amorosa en que trataba a su pequeña niña estaba haciendo mí pequeño flechazo mucho más grande.

"Derramé helado en mí vestido blanco," dijo tímidamente. "Ahora esta todo rosa. Y tía Alice dice que –"

Edward se inclinó y la interrumpió con un beso. "Shh, ángel. Es sólo helado de fresa. Probablemente puedo quitárselo con algo de detergente."

"Pero tía Alice dice –"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No te preocupes por la tía Alice. Si se da cuenta, yo me haré cargo de ella, ¿si?"

El labio inferior de Emmy todavía estaba temblando. "¿Se enojará la abuela? Ella me compró este bonito vestido."

Edward le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Cuándo ha estado enojada contigo la abuela?"

El rostro de Emmy se puso pensativo. "Nunca."

Edward se rió tranquilamente. "Eso es lo que pensé, corazón. No te preocupes. Yo derramo cosas todo el tiempo. Ve a terminar tu helado con Emerson, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió, feliz de nuevo. "¡Bien!"

Él le sonrió y se inclinó a besar sus rizos. "Te amo, Emmy."

"¡También te amo!" ella corrió de regreso a Emerson.

Él se quedo viéndola por un segundo antes de girarse hacía mí. "Lo siento, ¿en que estábamos?"

Le sonreí. "Estábamos hablando de lo terrible que eres como padre."

Se rió y se quedo viendo hacía la mesa. "Bien, no soy tan malo. Pero tampoco soy perfecto."

"Nadie lo es," murmuré, mirando a Emerson por el rabillo del ojo.

"Si, pues también debo felicitarte. Emerson es muy amable y bien comportado e inteligente. Y puedes ver lo mucho que te ama."

"Gracias," dije, un poco avergonzada pero totalmente halagada. "Hago lo mejor que puedo. Sin embargo, mí papá me ayuda muchísimo. Honestamente, no podría haberlo hecho sin él."

"Si, te escuché hablando con él sobre la obra. ¿Estas cooperando con algo para la obra?"

Gemí suavemente. "Si, me temo que Emerson le dijo a su maestra que su mami hace las mejores galletas del mundo. Así que soy responsable de hacer trescientas galletas de chispas chocolate para después de la obra." Suspiré y le di una gran mordida a mí helado como si eso me diera la fuerza. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Se rió. "Emmy mantuvo su boca cerrada, por fortuna. Podría ayudarte."

"¿En serio?" jadeé. "¿Estarías dispuesto a ponerte un delantal y cocinar galletas?"

Hizo una mueca graciosa. "Pues… renunciaré el delantal. Pero claro, me encantaría."

Me reí. "Sólo si puedo mantener la promesa que les hice a Emerson y Emmy – cena y una noche de dinosaurios en mí casa."

Extendió su mano. "Aceptaré eso."

Sacudí su mano, como si fuera algo de negocios. "Es un trato, señor Cullen."

"Excelente, señorita Swan," me sonrió.

Después de que terminamos nuestros helados, caminamos de regreso a Wal-Mart, donde todavía estaban nuestros carros estacionados.

Me agache y le susurré a Emerson en el oído, "No te olvides de agradecerle de nuevo a Edward por el helado."

Emerson inmediatamente fue hacía Edward y abrazó sus piernas. "Gracias por el helado," dijo.

Edward se rió y se puso en cuclillas para abrazarlo como se debía. "No hay problema. Tal vez puedas convencer a tu mamá para que me deje hacerlo otra vez." Sus ojos verdes se movieron hacía mí, y me guiñó.

"Me gustaría eso," admití, abriendo la puerta de mí carro y ayudando a Emerson a subirse a su sillita. "Um, ¿quieres mí número? Me refiero a que, a nuestros hijos les gusta jugar juntos."

Él sonrió. "Si, eso creo. Y a mí me gustaría… hablar contigo."

"A mí también," admití, momentáneamente olvidando el resto del mundo.

"Mamá," suspiró Emerson. "¡Tengo que leerte esta noche como tarea!"

"Bien, pequeño," dije, saliendo de mí trance. Le puse el cinturón de seguridad a Emerson y cerré la puerta, girándome hacía Edward, quien tenía a Emmy de la mano.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Ah, aquí tienes mí número." Sacó una pluma y sacó su recibo escribiendo el número en la parte de atrás.

Arranqué un pedazo del recibo y escribí mí número allí. "Y aquí esta el mío."

Lo agarró y sonrió. "Gracias, Bella. Te llamaré y planearemos, um, una cita para que los niños jueguen."

Me reí con timidez, metiendo su número en mí bolso. "Bien. Yo, uh, estaré esperándolo."

"Yo también. Um, como Emerson me dio un abrazo, ¿puedo tener uno de su madre?"

La mirada llena de esperanza en el rostro de Edward derritió, literalmente, mí corazón. "Por supuesto," dije, y entonces él me acercó a un fuerte abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, nos sonreímos el uno al otro por unos segundos antes de que Emmy le recordara a su padre que se suponían iban a cenar en casa de sus abuelos.

Edward le sonrió con adoración. "Gracias, secretaria."

"Hasta luego," le dije. "Gracias por la linda tarde."

"No, gracias a ti por ayudarnos a comprar," replicó.

"No fue nada," sonreí. "Emerson esta probablemente a punto de impacientarse…"

"Si, probablemente mí mamá esta a punto de volverse loca," suspiró. "Te llamaré muy pronto."

"Te haré cumplir eso," bromeé.

"Oh, señorita Swan, soy un hombre de palabra," guiñó.

"Papi," le rogó Emmy. "Quiero ir a ver que videojuego están jugando hoy el tío Jasper y el abuelo."

"Esta bien, princesa. Adiós, Bella."

"Adiós, Edward." Me despedí de él y entré en mí carro.

"¿Mami?" me preguntó Emerson cuando salía del estacionamiento.

"¿Si, bebé?"

"¿Te gusta el papá de Emmy?" preguntó con gran indiferencia mientras manejaba su carrito de Hot Wheels sobre su sillita de seguridad.

"Si," dije lentamente. "Te compró helado. Por supuesto que me agrada."

"No," mí hijo sacudió la cabeza seriamente. "Quiero decir, ¿te _gusta_?"

"¿Qué sabes sobre gustar en esa forma?"

"Bueno, a Mike le gusta Jessica, así que le da su pudín todos los días en el almuerzo. Y a ella también le gusta él, así que ella le da su bolsita de Cheez-Its. Y tú le ayudaste a Edward a comprar para Emmy, y él te dio helado."

Por Dios, amaba la lógica de los niños de preescolar. Le sonreí en el retrovisor. "Emerson, sabes que eres el único hombre que importa para mí. Incluso aunque eres el novio de la tía Rosalie, tú eres mí _bebé_. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, nene."

Pensó en eso por un segundo antes de asentir lentamente. "Que bueno, porque no me gusta le hecho de que a la tía Rosalie le guste Emmett. No creo que pueda mantener vigilado a otro hombre."

Me reí en voz alta. "Creí que te agradaba Emmett."

"Si, mami. Pero no para mí tía Rosalie."

Él se estaba poniendo verde de envidia. Me reí de nuevo. "Emerson, la tía Rosalie es mucho más grande que tú. Es la maldición de amar a una mujer mayor, corazón."

"Si, lo se," suspiró.

"¿No te gusta que sea amiga del papá de Emmy? Eso significa que podrás jugar mucho más con Emmy."

"Si, me gusta _esa_ parte. Pero no quiero tener que patear su trasero por ti." La expresión seria de su rostro era cómica.

Bufé. "Emerson, no digas esa palabra. Y no te preocupes por Edward. Creo que él parece ser amable. Debe ser amable si Emmy es amable, ¿no?"

"Si, supongo…" murmuró con duda. "Siempre y cuando yo pueda ser tú hombre número uno, él estará bien."

"Charlie Emerson Swan," bromeé. "¿Acaso no sabes que siempre serás mí hombre número uno? Incluso si algún día encuentro a un hombre, tú siempre serás mí prioridad número uno. Nadie podrá alejar mí corazón de ti."

"Bien," dijo, viéndose un poco más animado.

"Incluso cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor para casarte," agregué.

Arrugo la nariz. "¡Eww! ¡Mamá! ¡No digas eso!"

_Ah, el niño de preescolar finalmente sale de nuevo_. "¿Qué hay de malo con la idea?" le pregunté.

"El matrimonio te provoca piojos" se veía horrorizado.

"Oh, cierto," dije. "Bueno punto. ¿Oye, pequeño?"

"¿Si, mamá?"

"Te amo más de lo que Lois Lane ama a Superman."

Soltó unas risitas. "Te amo más de lo que Spiderman ama a Mary Jane Watson."

"Vaya," comenté. "Eso es un montón, bebé."

Dios, amaba a mí pequeño.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Vaya! Parece que en verdad les gusto la historia, 27 reviews y 39 favoritos en el primer capi, me alegra la buena respuesta que tuvo ^^

Me encanta Emerson con sus celos, es tan adorable :3 En el siguiente capi veremos a Bella defendiendo a su hijo y a Emmy, y también como Rose le da un pequeño empujon con Edward... xD

Lo más probable es que esta semana este ocupada porque voy a empezar a trabajar así que preferí adelantarles el capitulo

Gracias por sus reviews! Son unas amoras todas!

Besos

Moni (:


	3. Standing Up

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Defendiendo**

"Suena soñador," exclamó Rosalie bebiendo de su té, calificando exámenes en mí cocina. Ella era una maestra de primaria que siempre se llevaba el trabajo a casa.

"Lo es," admití revolviendo la sala de espagueti en la estufa. "¿Te dije como trata a su hija?"

"No lo creo," dijo.

"Es como un papá moderno. Le dice _corazón _y _amor_ y _ángel _y _princesa_. Siempre le besa el cabello. Esta muy enamorado de Emmy. Y ella también lo adora. Ella es totalmente una niña de papá. Nunca había visto algo tan adorable o conmovedor."

"¿Es linda?"

"La niña más hermosa que he visto en mí vida," admití. "La viva imagen de su padre."

Rosalie sonrió. "Apuesto a que ustedes dos tendrían lindos bebés."

"¡Ni siquiera lo has visto!" exclamé. "¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

"Emerson es el niño más adorable del mundo, y si Emmy es tan hermosa como tú dices, entonces obviamente las oportunidades de otro hermoso bebé son buenas," dijo como si fuera un hecho. "¿Y puedes imaginarte la boda? ¡Emerson como portador de anillos y Emmy como la niña de las flores! Y yo como dama de honor, obviamente."

"Whoa, whoa, tranquila," dije. "Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita."

Hubo un brillo malvado en sus ojos que me dijo que sus exámenes para calificar estaban olvidados. "Bueno, pues debemos solucionar eso. Tienes su número, ¿no?"

"Si," dije nerviosamente.

"¡Llámalo!" me animó. "Arregla una cita de verdad."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, Rose. Él es el hombre. Él debe llamarme primero. Y no lo ha hecho, así que, ¿Cómo voy a saber si es que siquiera esta interesado?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Isabella Marie Swan, deja de mentirte. Le gustas. Sólo ha pasado un día desde que lo viste. Tal vez es tímido para llamarte. ¡Llámalo! Si no quieres llamarlo una cita, entonces di que es una cita de juegos para los niños."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. Ahora estoy concentrada en darle de comer algo de espagueti a mí hijo. El cual ya esta listo, por cierto. Voy por Emerson, ¿bien?"

"Bien," suspiro. Caminé hacía la sala, donde Emerson estaba viendo _Dora la Exploradora_. "_Hola, señor_," lo saludé.

"_Hola mamá_," me respondió. "Hoy aprendí la palabra para 'gato'."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" le pregunté. "¿Cuál es?"

"_Gato_," dijo orgullosamente.

"Vaya," dije. "Hablarás con un fluido español para el tiempo en que Dora salga del aire. ¿Estas listo para algo de espagueti?"

"¡_Si_!" saltó y corrió hacía la cocina para unirse a Rosalie en la mesa.

Tan pronto como tuve servido el espagueti en la mesa, Rosalie se giro hacía mí hijo. "Emerson," dijo dulcemente. "¿No crees que es buena idea que tu mamá llame al papá de Emmy y hagan una cita de juegos?"

Los ojos oscuros de Emerson se iluminaron. "¡Si!" exclamó. "¿Por favor, mami?"

Suspire y mire mal a Rosalie. "La tía Rosalie esta olvidando que mami esta muy ocupada."

"Creo que deberías llamar a Edward ahora," dijo Rosalie, tecleando en mí celular que estaba sobre la mesa.

Lo miré y me di cuenta que ella había puesto el número de él allí. Solamente estaba a la espera de que alguien pulsara el botón de llamada. "¡Rose!" jadeé. "¿De donde sacaste su número?"

"Estaba en tu bolso," se encogió de hombros.

"¿Esculcaste mí bolso?" casi grité.

Soltó unas risitas y levantó el teléfono. "Yo llamaré a Edward por ti, entonces."

"No," dije, y luego vi con horror como presionaba el botón y se lo llevaba al oído. "Esta sonando," hizo el movimiento de labios.

"¡Oh, por dios!" gemí, quitándole el teléfono. Emerson soltó unas risitas cuando yo me di cuenta de que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba sonando. Me congelé, rogando porque Edward no contestara. Era demasiado tímida para esto.

No obstante, mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

"¿Hola?" preguntó la suave voz de Edward, sonando un poco triste.

Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar.

"¿Hola?" dijo de nuevo.

De alguna forma, de alguna manera, me compuse. "¿Hey, Edward?" dije. "Soy Bella. Um, Bella Swan."

"¡Oh! Mi ángel zapatera de Payless_,_" bromeó, inmediatamente sonaba más animado. "Estaba pensando en ti."

Intenté ignorar las olas de deleite que pasaron a través de mí… y las mariposas de mí estómago. "Buenos pensamientos, espero," dije débilmente.

"Siempre," prometió. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien," repliqué. Tanto Rosalie como Emerson me estaban mirando con franca curiosidad. "Sólo llamaba para… um… discutir sobre esas galletas con chispas de chocolate."

Rosalie aplaudió alegremente. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

"Oh, cierto," dijo. "Prometí ayudar con eso, ¿verdad?"

Bufé. "Si, así es. Me estaba preguntando si tal vez tú y Emmy podrían venir ¿el jueves a las seis? Haré la cena para todos y pondré los dinosaurios para los niños. Y tú puedes aumentar tus cualidades como ama de casa."

Se rió entre dientes. "¿Suavizante de telas y todo?"

Me reí, intentando no ahogarme de nervios. "No, tengo suficiente de eso."

"Por supuesto que si," replicó, su voz sonaba muy feliz. "¿Qué puedo llevar?"

"Sólo a ti y a Emmy," le dije. "En serio, amo cocinar. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Esta bien la lasaña para ustedes?" Mí lasaña era la receta favorita de todos.

"Lasaña esta perfecto," dijo. "Y de todas formas llevaré un postre… y mis habilidades para cocinar."

"Excelente," dije.

"Bien, es un cita," ronroneo, y casi me derrito.

"Si," fue más un susurro. "Um, que tengas una linda semana."

"Que tengas una semana tan encantadora como tú," dijo dulcemente. "Saluda al pequeño de mí parte."

"Lo haré," prometí. "Hasta luego, Edward."

"Hasta luego, Bella."

Colgué. Emerson estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento. "¿Van a venir?" preguntó.

"El jueves," le dije. "Y Edward manda saludos."

"Me gusta Edward," anunció Emerson cuando servía el espagueti en su plato.

"A tu mami también le gusta Edward," dijo Rosalie maliciosamente.

Tosí torpemente, casi tirando la salsa. "Rose, ¿me pasarías el pan de ajo?"

"Claro," sonrió inocentemente.

_Hora de cambiar el tema_. "Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste en la escuela, Clark Kent?"

Se encogió de hombros, enredando tallarines en su tenedor. "Miramos nuestras crisálidas pero las mariposas todavía no salen. Esta tardando una eternidad. Y leímos el libro del Perrito de nuevo. Es aburrido, pero la señora Milstead dice que la escuela no puede costearse libros nuevos." Suspiro con pesadez.

"Leeremos más libros en casa," le prometí. "¿Qué letra están aprendiendo a escribir esta semana?"

"P," dijo. "Como _puerco_, _clavija_, _senda_, _rosa_, y _Perrito_." *****

"O _puercoespín_," dijo Rose, poniendo el pan en la mesa. "¿Y que tal un puercoespín rosa?"

Emerson soltó unas risitas. "No, tía Rosalie. ¡Oh! ¡Y jugué con Emmy en el recreo! Jugamos tetherball hasta que Mike robó la pelota." ******

"¿Mike Newton?" pregunté. _"_¿Se robó la pelota? ¿Cómo?"

_"_Rompió la cadena,_" _contestó Emerson silenciosamente con los ojos tristes. "Mike es malo con todos menos con Jessica. ¡No se porque a Jessica le gusta!"

"¿Le dijiste a la maestra?" le preguntó Rosalie.

De alguna manera, mí hijo ya tenía salsa en todo el rostro. "No. Mike es un abusón," dijo silenciosamente, sonaba triste.

"¿Estas bien, Emerson?" le pregunté.

Asintió. "Si…"

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté. "Mi Sentido Arácnido se apaga."

Suspiro pesadamente. "Mike le dijo algunas cosas malas a Emmy. Dijo que es una perdedora porque no tiene una mami como él."

Me ahogue con el espagueti. "¿Hablas… en… serio?" tosí.

"Si," confirmó, mirando a su plato. "Le dije que se fuera y él dijo que _yo_ soy un perdedor por no tener un papá."

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Aleje mí espagueti. "Ven aquí, bebé."

Emerson suspiro y se movió para sentarse en mí regazo. Tome mí servilleta y comencé a limpiar gentilmente la salsa de su rostro. "Nunca escuches nada de lo que te diga Mike," le dije gentilmente, mí corazón palpitaba con dolor. "No es tu culpa no tener papá. ¿Pero sabes que? Tienes una mamá que te ama más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo."

"Y una tía que también es tu sexy novia," agregó Rosalie.

Emerson torció una sonrisa.

"Siento que no tengas un papá," le dije sinceramente. "Pero cariño, te amo más de lo que la tía May ama a Peter Parker. Y te amo más de lo que podré amar a cualquier hombre que pueda ser tu papá. Eres todo lo que necesito, y aunque puede que _no_ tengas todo, _tú_ me das todo a mí. Estamos bien sin un papá, ¿cierto?"

Asintió. "Lo se, mami. No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a no tener papá. Aunque podría decir que eso lastimó los sentimientos de Emmy."

"Hiciste bien en defenderla," le dije, besándole el cabello. "Pero la próxima vez necesitas decirle a la maestra. Mike no debe decir esas cosas. Y Emerson, se que es difícil no tener papá. Pero son las cosas difíciles las que le dan poder a los superhéroes. Peter Parker no tenía papá ni mamá."

Me sonrió. "Al menos tengo mamá. Odio que Emmy no tenga una mamá como yo."

Rosalie se quedó allí hasta después de que metí a Emerson a la cama con un beso y un _te quiero_. Me estaba ayudando a lavar los trastes cuando saco el tema a relucir.

"Sabes que él necesita una influencia masculina," comentó. "¿Por qué no lo dejas salir con Emmett?"

"No quiero molestar a Emmett –"

"A Emmett le encantan los niños," me interrumpió. "Él piensa que Emerson es el niño más genial del mundo. Emmett tiene un Jeep enorme, videojuegos y ama _Transformers_. Lo más probable es que a Emerson le encante pasar tiempo con él."

"Ya veremos," repliqué.

"Es muy simple: si Emmett no quiere pasar tiempo con Emerson, entonces terminó con él," bufó. "Emerson es mi hombre número uno."

Me reí. "Creo que mí hijo va a ser un mujeriego."

* * *

><p>Avergoncé a Emerson al entrar con él a su salón de clases el siguiente día, pero necesitaba hablar con su maestra. Se fue directo hacía la pared más lejana y colgó su mochila en el gancho apropiado antes de ir a su escritorio y sentarse en silencio, tenía las mejillas rojas. Había heredado ese sonrojo de mí, por supuesto.<p>

Suspire y me acerqué a la amable mujer de mediana edad. "¿Señora Milstead? ¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted un segundo?"

"Por supuesto, señora Swan," replicó antes de sonrojarse. Obviamente había olvidado que yo era la única madre que no era _Señora_. "¿Es sobre Emerson? Él va extremadamente bien. ¡Es tan bien comportado y lee como un niño de segundo año!"

Sonreí, orgullosa de mí bebé. "Gracias," dije con agradecimiento, "pero de hecho es sobre otro estudiante. Emerson me dijo que Mike Newton había estado molestando a los otros estudiantes, especialmente a los niños que viven con padres solteros. Emmy Cullen también ha estado teniendo problemas con Mike."

La boca de la señora Milstead se abrió con sorpresa. "No tenía idea. Emmy no es una de mis estudiantes, pero sé quien es. Vigilaré a Mike y veré si continua molestándolos."

"Preferiría que tuviera una reunión con sus padres," repliqué cortantemente. "No fue divertido tener que consolar anoche a Emerson sobre el hecho de que no tiene un padre."

"Eso es lo que pasa con los niños que vienen de casas rotas," dijo secamente. "En especial con padres jóvenes."

Ahora _mí _boca se abrió con sorpresa. _¡Como se atrevía!_ "No es de su incumbencia," espeté. "Acaba de admitir que Emerson Swan es uno de sus estudiantes más inteligentes y con mejor comportamiento, y _yo_ soy la razón de que él sea tan feliz y este tan saludable. Si usted no habla con el señor y la señora Newton, entonces lo haré yo."

"No, por supuesto que lo haré," dijo apresurada. "No pretendía ofenderla. Es sólo que, bueno, no debería sorprenderle que su hijo sea condenado al ostracismo por sus pobres desiciones. Es la forma en que los seres humanos son, señorita Swan."

"Emerson _no_ fue una pobre decisión," repliqué. "Y nunca esperé que mi hijo fuera condenado al ostracismo. Quiero que eso terminé ahora. Soy amiga cercana del padre de Emmy Cullen, y si ella sigue siendo molestada, entonces iré con él y le haré saber de esta conversación."

"Eso no será necesario," chilló la maestra. "Me encargaré de ello."

Respire profundamente y asentí. "Bien," suspire. "Gracias, señora Milstead. En verdad que ya me tengo que ir a trabajar. Y, por cierto, no hay nada _roto_ en mí casa. Es igual de limpia, ordenada, segura y amorosa como la suya."

"Por supuesto, señorita Swan," dijo con incomodidad. "Verdaderamente lamento haberla ofendido."

Salí del salón sin despedirme de Emerson; él ya había sido lo suficientemente humillado. No había necesidad de decirlo, estaba furiosa, pero esa horrible mañana de miércoles tenía un lado positivo.

Mañana Edward Cullen iba a estar en mí casa.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Obviamente en inglés esas palabras si comienzan con 'P'.

****** Tetherball es un juego que consiste consiste en un poste o palo de metal con una cadena que va desde la punta del poste a una pelota, con la consistencia más o menos de una pelota de voleibol y la idea es pegarla con las manos y tratar de enrollar la cadena completamente mientras que el contricante intenta hacer lo mismo en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! ^^<p>

Pude actualizar antes de lo esperado y como esta historia parece gustarles mucho decidí hacerlo.

En el siguiente capi Edward y Bella hacen galletas mientras la atracción comienza a crecer más entre ellos... xD

Acabo de subir el quinto capi de mi otra traducción, **A Life Lived in Dreams**, sería genial si pudieran pasarse para que la leyeran, es una historia muy buena.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi :3

Besos

Moni (:


	4. Cookies

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Galletas**

"¡Oof!" exclamé cuando un flash de rojo y azul chocó contra mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas. Un Spiderman muy pequeño me acababa de atacar con un gran abrazo. "Uh, hola, Spiderman. ¿Has visto a mi hijo?"

Emerson soltó unas risitas y se quitó la máscara. "¡Soy yo, mamá! ¿No esta genial mi nuevo disfraz?"

"Muy genial," dije lentamente. "¿De donde lo sacaste?"

"Emmett," explicó felizmente, señalando al gran Duende Verde que estaba sentado en el sofá de Rosalie.

Emmett removió su máscara y saludó. "Hola Bella."

"Emmett," suspiré, "eres realmente dulce, ¡pero no puedes seguir comprándole cosas!"

"Por supuesto que si," replicó Emmett, tirando del cuello de su abultado disfraz. "Ya tenía el disfraz del Duende desde Halloween, pero necesitaba un superhéroe para pelear."

Rosalie salió de la cocina. "¿Qué?" pregunté sarcásticamente. "¿No estas vestida como Mary Jane Watson?"

Rose arrugó la nariz. "¿Kristen Dunst? ¿Estas bromeando? Yo soy mucho más bonita."

"Estoy de acuerdo," intervino Emmett.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Emerson antes de lanzarse contra Emmett. "¡Ella es mía!"

Emmett rió y lanzó a Emerson sobre su espalda, sosteniéndolo de los pies. "Creo que necesito aplastar a una araña…"

"¡No!" rogó Emerson. "¡Mamá! ¡Tía Rosalie! ¡Ayuda!"

Rose y yo nos reímos antes de que yo fuera a recuperar a mi hijo. Él era tan grande y pesado. "Vamos, Spidey. Tienes que limpiar tu habitación."

"Aw, mamá, ¿Por qué?" gruñó.

"Porque Emmy y su papá van a venir hoy," le recordé. "Y tengo que preparar lasaña y trescientas galletas con chispas de chocolate, así que no te quejes. Vamos, puedes conducir."

"¿En serio?" preguntó, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Solté unas risitas. "Claro – cuando tengas dieciséis."

"Eres mala, mami."

Lo puse sobre el piso y le pegué juguetonamente. "Pero me quieres. Ve a ponerte tu ropa. Esta helado afuera."

Emerson camino hacía el baño.

"¿Entonces?" me sonrió Rosalie. "¿Estas emocionada por tu primera cita en cinco años?"

"Que forma de hacerme parecer patética," rodé los ojos. "Y no es una cita. Es una cita de juegos."

"No vas a usar el uniforme, ¿verdad?" preguntó con horror.

"¿Y oler a Novocaína?" repliqué. "No, gracias. No sé que voy a usar. No me voy a complicar por eso."

"Bella," gimió. "Déjame elegirte un conjunto de mi armario."

"Rose…"

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera protestar.

"Puede que quieras rendirte," me dijo Emmett. "Ella es muy tenaz."

"Créeme, lo sé," repliqué. "Cuando me mudé a Washington, ya estaba embarazada. Rosalie fue mi primer amiga y me defendió con tenacidad cuando los demás eran crueles."

"Eso suena como ella," sonrió. "Belleza, cerebro y rompe bolas, todo en uno."

"Esa es una descripción muy apropiada," estuve de acuerdo. "Oh, oye, gracias jugar con Emerson. En serio significa mucho."

"No hay problema," me aseguró. "Emerson es el niño más genial que he visto en mucho tiempo. Es muy divertido."

"Claro que sí," estuve de acuerdo justo en el momento en que Rosalie llegó a mí, sosteniendo un suéter azul y un cinturón dorado.

"Usa esto con jeans," me ordenó. "Pon el cinturón sobre el suéter."

"Gracias," dije, sabiendo que lo mejor era no discutir con ella. Grité por el pasillo, "¡Emerson, cariño, se nos acaba el tiempo!"

Finalmente salió. Lo ayude a abrochar su abrigo y enderezar su gorro. Después de que mi hijo le agradeció a Emmett y Rosalie por la divertida tarde, nos fuimos a mi casa.

Ya había hecho la lasaña ayer y la había congelado, así que sólo la puse en el horno con una bandeja de pan de ajo. También había comprado los ingredientes para las galletas, y los organice en el mostrador.

Me asomé para ver a Emerson y los vi guardar responsablemente sus juguetes y libros. Después de eso fui a cambiarme, siguiendo las indicaciones de Rosalie. Ella era un genio, por supuesto. El cuello suelto del suéter era muy beneficioso y el azul se veía bonito con mi pálida piel. Me solté el cabello, dejando que mis rizos cayeran alrededor de mis hombros, y lo cepillé. Incluso use un poco de rimel, rubor y lápiz labial, lo cual probablemente revelaba cuán grande era mi flechazo con Edward. Usualmente despreciaba usar maquillaje.

Le había dado a Edward la dirección de mi casa, así que después de que corrí a través del departamento y ordene un poco, sólo me senté y esperé. Emerson se veía emocionado e impaciente; casi nunca venían sus amigos. Los padres podían ser realmente crueles…

"Ven aquí," le dije, sentada en el sofá.

Caminó hacía mí y se puso de pie entre mis piernas.

Lo jalé a mí, besando su cabello negro. "No consigo amarte lo suficiente," me quejé ligeramente, acariciando su espalda. "Te estas haciendo muy grande y viejo para mami, ¿eh?"

Sonrió. "_Mamá_…"

"Oh, ignórame," rodé los ojos, besando su mejilla y cuello.

Soltó unas risitas. "¡Me estas llenando de labial!"

"Lo siento," repliqué, lamiendo mi pulgar y usándolo para limpiarle el maquillaje. "¿Me veo bien?"

"Te ves bonita," me prometió.

"Gracias, pequeño," repliqué, acariciando con mi nariz su cabello negro.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, y ambos salimos disparados hacía la puerta. Me asomé por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta. Sip, eran los Cullen.

"Hola," dije alegremente. "Entren. ¡Esta frío afuera!"

"Gracias," respondió Edward, haciendo que Emmy entrara. Ella usaba una chaqueta rosa que se parecía a la negra de su padre. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, Edward se detuvo para quitarle la chaqueta a su hija.

"¡Vamos, Emmy!" Emerson invitó a su amiga. Corrieron hacía la sala. "El armario esta aquí," le dije a Edward cuando él se quitó su abrigo, abriendo la puerta.

"Gracias," dijo de nuevo cuando lo ayudé a colgar las chaquetas. "Esta muy feo allá afuera. Oh, por cierto, esto es para nuestra encantadora anfitriona." Levantó un gran recipiente de plástico.

"Oh, que dulce," dije, tomándolo y asomándome bajo la tapa. Era un montón de brownies que se veían deliciosos. "Vaya, se ven increíbles."

"Es una receta de mi mamá, pero Emmy y yo los hicimos."

"Muchas gracias. Vamos a la cocina. La lasaña casi esta lista."

Entré en la cocina y abrí el horno. Estaba, en realidad, casi lista.

"Huele delicioso," comentó cuando me enderecé y me giré para verlo.

Sonreí. "¡Gracias! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Se encogió. "Casi llego a la fecha límite y mi artículo todavía no avanza."

"¿Sobre que es el artículo?" pregunté sacando dos vasos.

Se sonrojó. "Si tienes curiosidad, ¿Por qué no compras la edición de este mes?"

Lo miré divertida. "¿Es algo embarazoso…?"

"Es algo de lo que no se nada, ya que no soy mujer," dijo secamente. "El editor en jefe a veces se pone un poco agotador, por decir poco, y olvida que los hombres no saben nada sobre… cosas de mujeres."

Sonreí. "¿Te gustaría té helado, jugo, o agua?"

"Agua esta bien," dijo. "Entonces, ¿de cuantas galletas estamos hablando?"

"Trescientas," dije dándole un vaso con agua. "Tengo todos los ingredientes. ¿Quieres empezar ahora, o después de que cenemos?"

"Tú eres la anfitriona," sonrió torcidamente. "Tú decides. Y esos son muchos ingredientes." Miró de reojo el mostrador lleno de azúcar, harina y mantequilla.

Me encogí de hombros. "Receta de la abuela. Usaba mucho la harina blanca y el jarabe de maíz."

De repente olí un aroma rico en tomates y queso que rayaba en algo quemado. "¡Caracoles!" exclamé, sacando apurada la lasaña. Gracias a Dios no se había quemado… sólo _mi mano_ se había quemado.

Edward se rió ligeramente. "Veo que también usas blasfemias para niños."

"Mucho," estuve de acuerdo, apresurándome al fregadero. "Caracoles, carambolas, hijo de cascanueces, queso y arroz, salsa tártara…"

"Sé que salsa tártara es de Bob Esponja, pero ¿hijo de cascanueces?"

Eche algo de agua fría en mi mano quemada. "Si… es de _Elf_, con Will Ferrell. ¿La has visto?"

"Me temo que no. ¿Te quemaste la mano?"

"Sólo un poco."

Me miró con diversión antes de agarrar un paño del mostrador y acercarse al refrigerador para poner hielos en él.

"Gracias," dije, tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Nunca había sido torpe en la cocina. ¿Por qué era torpe ahora?

_Porque Edward Cullen te poner nerviosa_.

Rodé mentalmente los ojos antes de ir a la sala. Emerson y Emmy estaban jugando con los dinosaurios de plástico de Emerson. "¿Chicos?" conseguí su atención. "La cena esta lista."

"Vamos," Emerson animó a Emmy. "La lasaña de mi mamá es la mejor."

Regresé a la cocina. "¿Qué va a tomar Emmy?"

"Jugo esta bien," replicó.

Saqué platos y vasos del gabinete. "Te dejaré que sirvas tu plato y el de Emmy. No sé cuanto coman ustedes."

"Mamá," dijo Emerson cuando entraron en la cocina, ambos llevaban un dinosaurio en las manos. "¿Podemos ver _La Tierra Antes del Tiempo _ahora?"

"Después de que comamos, corazón," repliqué. "Edward va a tener que quedarse un rato para ayudarme a hacer galletas." Le di un vistazo a mi nuevo amigo.

Él sólo sonrió. "Será un honor. Emmy, ¿Cuánta hambre tienes, amor?"

"_Mucha_," replicó la adorable niñita. "¡Adivina que, papi! ¡Emerson tiene un Comp-sog-nath-us!" levantó un pequeño dinosaurio después de pronunciar cuidadosamente la gran palabra.

"No estoy familiarizado con ese," dijo Edward en tono de disculpa. Sonriendo para mí, serví jugo en los vasos de los niños.

"Era del tamaño de una gallina," explicó Emmy. "Comía insectos y pequeños lagartos. No dinosaurios. Señorita Bella, ¿sabe lo que significa _dinosaurio_?"

"Me temo que no," le sonreí alegremente, ya estaba cautivada por su encanto. "Y puedes decirme solo Bella, cariño."

"Significa _lagarto terrible_," me dijo con emoción mientras su padre la sentaba en la mesa. "Un hombre llamado Richard Owen compuso esa palabra. Pero el Comp-sog-nath-us no comía _lagartos terribles_. Él comía _pequeñas lagartijas_, como en los comerciales de Geico."

Edward se rió tranquilamente. "¿Pasan muchos comerciales de Geico en National Geographic, pequeña?"

"Sí," sonrió. "El abuelo me contó sobre el Comp-sog-nath-us."

Senté a Emerson junto a Emmy y entonces tomé el asiento que había junto a Edward.

"Esto esta muy bueno, mamá," me felicitó Emerson, ya estaba zambulléndose en su lasaña.

"Sí, así es," estuvo de acuerdo Emmy. "Bella, ¿sabías que el Troodon era el dinosaurio con el cerebro más grande? Piensan que es él dinosaurio más inteligente. Pero el abuelo dice que un cerebro grande no te hace inteligente, porque yo soy muy pequeña y soy la niña más lista que ha visto en su vida."

Repentinamente Edward tosió. "Emmy, amor, todos sabemos que no tienes problemas con amor propio, pero se un poco humilde."

"No, creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu abuelo," dije, comiendo mi lasaña mientras el hielo curaba mi mano. "Eres una niña extremadamente inteligente. ¿Sabías que el stegosaurus tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez?"

"Si," contestó. "Piensan que era el dinosaurio más tonto, pero el abuelo dice que _simplemente no es verdad_." Me di cuenta de que habló con acento Británico al final de la oración.

Edward se sintió con la necesidad de explicarlo. "Mi papá es de Londres. Vino aquí de vacaciones, vio a mí mamá, y jamás volvió la vista atrás. Ha estado aquí por veinticinco años, pero su acento todavía es –"

"Como el de los Beatles," terminó Emmy por él.

"Modales, cariño," la regañó suavemente Edward. "Y sí, supongo que habla como los Beatles, pero ahí es donde terminan las similitudes. No hay talento musical alguno. Pero es un conocido científico en la universidad. La señorita Emily Juliet Cullen es la niña de sus ojos." Amorosamente acarició los rizos de su hija. "A Ems le encanta imitar su voz."

"Emmy," Emerson elevó la voz, "¿Cuál es tu dinosaurio favorito?"

"El Velociraptor," dijo con confianza. "Eran los únicos dinosaurios que podía hablar entre ellos y hacer señas con las manos."

"¿Cómo pueden descubrir eso de fósiles?" le pregunté silenciosamente a Edward, quien sólo me dedico una mirada que decía, _Dímelo tú_.

"¿Cuál es tu favorito?" le preguntó Emmy a mi hijo.

"El Euo-ploc-e-phal-us," Emerson pronunció con mucho cuidado. "Podría romper huesos con su cola. Es como La Mole de _Los cuatro fantásticos_."

"¿Cuál es tu superhéroe favorito?" preguntó Edward, obviamente tomando ventaja de la conversación para alejarla de los dinosaurios. Me pregunté que tanto del vocabulario de Emmy consistía en términos arqueológicos.

"Superman o Spiderman," dijo Emerson pensativamente. "No Batman, porque mamá no me deja ver _El Caballero de la Noche_. No se que pasa." Me miró con cara triste.

"Cuando seas más grande," le prometí. "La vi con tía Rosalie, y es muy fuerte, bebé."

"No esta tan buena," Edward intentó aliviar a Emerson. "Me decepcionó. Tampoco dejaría que Emmy la viera."

Y así siguió el resto de la conversación mientras cenábamos. Emmy continuó compartiendo su basto conocimiento científico y Emerson sólo lo absorbía. Podía ver algo en sus ojos cuando la miraba, por muy tonto que suene eso para un niño de cinco años. No podría decir si era un enamoramiento o admiración o sólo gratitud de tener al menos una amiga.

Cuando los niños terminaron su lasaña, puse _La Tierra Antes del Tiempo_ en el DVD. Los niños se acostaron sobre sus estómagos en la alfombra, todavía aferrados a sus dinosaurios de plástico, y comiendo los deliciosos brownies que Edward había traído. Emerson había visto la película tantas veces que podía usar los juguetes para representar las escenas. Me pregunté si iban a hacer una actuación.

"¿Comenzamos?" pregunté cuando regresé a la cocina.

Edward me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. "Claro. Por cierto, la lasaña estaba… wow."

"Gracias," me sonrojé con una involuntaria risita de niña. "Otra de las recetas de mi abuela."

"Parece una mujer maravillosa. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Te mostraré," dije, precalentando el horno. "Tomé prestada la batidora de mi amiga Rosalie, así que podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez. La lista de medidas esta aquí. En el cuenco mezcla la mantequilla, la azúcar morena y la azúcar granulada. Agrega el jarabe de maíz, huevos, y vainilla y bate hasta que este bien mezclado. Pero el truco es hacer la pasta ligera y espumosa. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Bufó. "Tal vez deberías mostrarme como."

Me reí de nuevo. "De acuerdo. Dos barras de mantequilla, tres cuartos de taza de azúcar morena, media taza de azúcar," iba mencionando a la vez que vertía los ingredientes específicos en el cuenco. "¿Qué no fuiste tú quien hizo esos deliciosos brownies?"

"Sí, pero yo sé _mezclar_. No sé como hacer _ligero y espumoso_."

Me reí. "Bien, tonto. ¿Podrías medirme media taza de azúcar?"

Cuando me la dio nuestros dedos se rozaron. Eso aumento el latido de mí corazón haciéndome sonrojar. No había sentido ese delicioso cosquilleo de esperanza, anticipación y amor ciego en mucho tiempo.

Después de que lo eche en el cuenco, agarré la batidora y conecté las aspas. "Dame tu mano," pedí suavemente.

Nuestros dedos automáticamente se entrelazaron mientras llevaba su mano a la batidora. Agarramos el mango juntos, su mano bajo la mía. Sin querer romper nuestro contacto, presioné el botón de encendido y metimos las aspas en la mezcla.

De repente, la pasta salto a todos lados, arruinando la maravillosa atmósfera solemne.

"¡Whoa!" ambos gritamos. Rápidamente presioné el botón de apagar y solté la batidora.

"Lo siento," farfullé. "En serio no quería –"

Se rió y puso un dedo sobre mis labios. "Bella, no hay problema. De hecho, te ves muy adorable con pasta en la cara." Para probar su punto, quitó algo de la mezcla de mi cara con uno de sus dedos y lo probó.

De acuerdo, puede que sea madre, pero todavía era una mujer de veintiún años, y la joven que había en mí encontró eso increíblemente sexy de este cariñoso padre. La frase _DILF_ me llegaba a la mente. Así que por supuesto que estaba un poco congelada, sin saber como reaccionar. Sus magníficos ojos verdes ardían en los míos…

Y entonces fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular.

Suspiré suavemente alejándome de él para contestar. Era Charlie.

"Hola papá," dije ligeramente.

"Hola Bells." Su voz sonaba triste y estresada.

"No suenas muy bien," dije, viendo como Edward usaba una servilleta de papel para limpiar el mostrador. Podía ver que en su rostro también sonrojado.

"Si, tengo algunas malas noticias. ¿Conoces a los Atearas de la reservación?"

"Si, por supuesto."

"Logan esta perdido."

"Espera," dije con pánico en la voz. "¿No es él el que tiene síndrome de Down?"

"Me temo que si," Charlie suspiró.

"¡Oh dios mío!" exclamé. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Sólo salió a caminar. Creemos que esta en el bosque. Como sea, dudo que sea capaz de llegar para la obra de Emerson. Dile que lo lamento."

"No te preocupes por eso, papá," le aseguré. "Encontrar a Logan es mucho más importante. Aún así podrás ver la producción del día San Valentín."

"Gracias, Bells. ¿Todavía vas a venir para Acción de Gracias?"

"Por supuesto. No podemos esperar."

Después de que colgué, Edward me miró divertido, así que le expliqué que mi papá era el jefe de policía y luego la situación de Logan.

"Bueno, galletas de jengibre," dijo Edward suavemente, usando otra grosería 'amistosa'. "Es horrible. No puedo imaginar lo que haría si Emmy se perdiera."

"Se de que hablas," estuve de acuerdo. "Emerson es mi mundo. Por suerte, Forks y La Push son comunidades muy unidas. Lo encontrarán en un día o dos. Las personas de verdad se cuidan entre ellos allá."

Me di cuenta de que Edward todavía tenía pasta en la cara, así que use una servilleta para limpiársela. Me sonrió. "Gracias, Bella."

"No hay problema. Ahora que ya he hecho un desastre, ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?"

Esta vez use bien la batidora, y chispas fluyeron a través de mis venas cuando sostuve su mano, guiándolo gentilmente en la mezcla. Al final ya no tenía excusas para seguir guiándolo, pero él no parecía querer soltarme. Puso la otra mano con ligereza en mi cintura.

Cuando la mezcla estuvo ligera y espumosa, agregué los otros ingredientes y él los mezclo todos juntos. Pusimos la mezcla para galletas en varias bandejas para hornear.

"Así que tu papá es oficial de policía," musitó. "¿Qué hay de tu mamá?"

Intenté no rodar los ojos antes la mención de mi madre. "Hace cinco años era maestra de preescolar de Arizona, e imagino que todavía lo es." Bajé mi voz hasta llegar a un susurro. "No he hablado con ella desde el día después de mi decimosexto cumpleaños, cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Emerson."

"Oh," dijo Edward con tristeza. "Lo siento."

Me encogí de hombros. "Ella es la que pierde, créeme. Me mandó a vivir con mi padre para que no la 'avergonzara'… pero fue sólo porque estaba recién casada con un hombre muy joven y no quería un bebé en sus días de recién casada. Le envié una foto de Emerson y de mí después de que nació, pero nunca contesto. Así que ella ya no es parte de mi vida. ¿Qué hay de tu madre?"

"Es arquitecta," dijo ligeramente. "Y si, estaba enfadada cuando Tanya y yo le dijimos sobre Emmy… pero se ablando con el primer ultrasonido."

"Tienes mucha suerte," dije con suavidad.

Asintió. "Si, mis padres son muy ricos, pero aún así he tenido que salir adelante por mi cuenta. Conseguí trabajo y un departamento para Tanya y para mí, pero por supuesto como era costumbre, ella sólo se aprovecho de mí. Para el tiempo en que ella se fue, estaba en bancarrota. Mamá y papá se quedaban con Emmy para que yo fuera a la escuela, pero todo lo demás era mi responsabilidad." Suspiro.

"Confía en mí, es realmente difícil tener diecisiete años y tener que llamar a tu muy religioso padre para decir, 'Oye, papá, ya no tengo formula ni pañales y mi bebé tiene hambre.' Por supuesto que ellos nunca nos dejarían sin comer a Emmy y a mí, pero aún así tuve que aprender a ser responsable."

Mi corazón se rompió. "Si, puedo imaginarlo. Por suerte mi padre me ayudo financieramente hasta que conseguí mi licenciatura así que Emerson y yo tampoco nos quedamos sin comer. Después de que conseguí trabajo, dejo de ayudarme, pero sé que todavía lo haría si lo necesitara."

Edward asintió. "Si, yo conseguí una beca para la universidad. Mamá trabaja en casa, así que ella cuidaba a Emmy mientras yo iba a la escuela durante el día y trabajaba la mayoría de las noches. Conseguí mi titulo en periodismo y me las arregle para encontrar un trabajo en cuanto terminé. Aunque el dinero todavía es escaso."

"Sip, Santa no bendice a Emerson tanto como hace con los otros niños," suspire.

"Igual con Emmy. Sin embargo, es feliz y esta sana."

Le sonreí. "Creo que ambos somos buenos padres. ¿Listo para la siguiente ronda?"

Caímos en una rutina de mezclar un cuenco de pasta juntos – aparentemente nos gustaba ese jueguito de coqueteos – y rotar las bandejas en el horno. Fui a darles a Emerson y a Emmy unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de leche para cada uno, y al parecer ellos las aprobaban.

Edward se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad. "Así que no has estado en una relación desde el padre de Emerson."

Bufé. "¿No es obvio? No, y Jacob Black no cuenta como una relación. Él era solo un rebelde en motocicleta que paso por Phoenix, y nos convertimos en amigos… se fue en esa maravillosa motocicleta en el minuto en que le dije que estaba embarazada."

"Si, yo tampoco he salido con nadie."

"Pudo haber sido más fácil para ti," musité. "No tenías el peso del embarazo, y al menos las chicas piensan que un hombre con un bebé es tierno."

Se burlo visiblemente. "¡Oh, si, cierto! _Vamos a mi casa_ en realidad no funciona cuando tienes que interrumpir las sesiones de besos porque el monitor del bebé se enciende." Podía decir por su sonrisita presumida sólo estaba bromeando.

Me reí. "Nunca he llegado tan lejos como para una sesión de besos."

"Pues ni si quiera se nota has tenido un bebé, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Eres preciosa en cada forma, especialmente en ese azul."

Me sonrojé profundamente. "Gracias," murmuré. "En verdad no puedo creer que esa Tanya haya renunciado a ti."

"Ella no renunció a _mí_," musitó. "Ella renunció a _Emmy_. Eso es lo que no entiendo."

"Tú hija es muy inteligente."

Una sonrisa inmediatamente se expandió por su rostro. "Culpa de mi papá… pero también esta un poco metida en lo referente a la moda. Eso es por mi hermana. Prefiere ropa, zapatos y diademas en lugar de juguetes, lo cual es algo extraño para una niña de cinco años…"

Me reí. "Yo nunca fui así. Prefería hacer pasteles de barro y jugar en el lodo. Así que supongo que estaba destinada a tener un niño."

"¿Sueñas con tener un matrimonio y más niños?"

Me mordí el labio combinando más ingredientes. "Um… si, quiero encontrar un papá para Emerson. Pero al mismo tiempo, es difícil para mí confiar en un hombre… Jacob en verdad me defraudó. Además, el esposo de mi madre fue la principal razón por la que ella me echo de la casa. Los hombres me han defraudado, excepto por mi papá. Y sobre otros niños… algún día, ¿tal vez? Justo ahora es todo sobre Emerson."

Asintió, dejándolo pasar.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunté.

Sonrió. "Quiero un hijo. Esperaba tener un niño, pero no cambiaría a Emmy por ningún jugador de béisbol. Es algo increíble lo bueno que me he hecho para hacer trenzas y ayudarla a ponerse las medias."

Me reí. "Es realmente preciosa, y siempre se ve hermosa. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo."

Su rostro se ilumino con una memoria repentina. "Esta es una historia divertida que perforara mi tarjeta de hombre: Emmy tenía tres años y tenía el cabello rizado más hermoso del mundo. Yo creía que se veía genial, pero mi mamá decía que tenía las puntas abiertas y necesitaba desesperadamente un despunté. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que eran las puntas abiertas… como sea, llevé a Emmy al salón de belleza y les dije que sólo se encargaran de las puntas abiertas. Cortaron como una pulgada, y literalmente comencé a llorar. Emmy estaba amando la atención y todo el proceso del corte de cabello. Y allí estaba yo, veinte años, lloriqueando por un _corte de cabello_."

No pude contener las risas. "Espera, ¿lloraste frente a todos?"

Asintió con culpabilidad. "Sí. Fue muy humillante, pero los cortes de cabello son _duros_ para los papás. Mamá o Alice – mi hermana – la llevan ahora para que le despunten el cabello. Una cosa es segura: ella nunca, jamás se pintara el cabello o lo tendrá corto mientras viva bajo mi techo."

"Vaya," dije. "Yo mantengo corto el cabello de Emerson porque su padre lo tenía largo… es sólo que no puedo soportar el constante recordatorio visual. Pero sí, puedo ver como eso es un poco _traumático_ para ti."

Me empujo juguetonamente. "¿Estas diciendo que estoy traumatizado?"

"No," dije antes de pensarlo. "Estoy diciendo que eres en verdad lindo."

La sonrisa en su rostro fue como la mañana de Navidad. "¿Así que piensas que soy lindo?"

Rodé los ojos. "Pues tú dices que yo soy adorable y preciosa."

"¿Puedo decirlo de nuevo en otra ocasión?"

Me reí de la mirada llena de esperanza que tenía su rostro. "Tal vez… si continuas mezclando esas galletas."

Rodó los ojos juguetonamente mientras yo me acercaba al horno para sacar otro lote. Había estado evitando agarra una para no parecer una glotona frente a él, pero al final no pude seguir resistiéndome. Serví un vaso con leche y sumergí una galleta caliente.

_Igual a las de la Abuela_.

"¿Has probado una?" le pregunté.

Sonrió torcidamente, su rostro delatando un poco de culpa. "He agarrado a escondidas unas cuantas."

"Pero, ¿has probado la clásica combinación de galletas con chispas de chocolate y leche?"

"Creo que no."

Sumergí otra galleta en la leche fría y la sostuve frente a sus labios. Con timidez tomo una mordida en una forma extremadamente sexy e hizo un profundo sonido de satisfacción.

"Entonces, ¿la forma de ganar el corazón de un hombre es por el estómago?" bromeé.

Me dejo darle el resto de la galleta. "Ciertamente no es una mala teoría."

Terminamos de hacer las galletas de la misma manera: profundas conversaciones sobre todo, desde helado hasta vacunas, y un suave coqueteo inocente. Al final, acomodamos las galletas en contenedores de plástico.

"¡Oh mi dios!" exclamó Edward cuando vio el reloj. "¡Son las diez!"

No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Entramos a la sala para encontrarnos con la película ya terminada y nuestros niños durmiendo en la alfombra.

"Usualmente Emmy esta en cama a las ocho y media," explicó, mirando con ternura a su hija.

"Igual Emerson," me acerqué y le quité el cabello de la cara a mi hijo. Tenía el triceratops abrazado a su pecho.

"Supongo que es mejor que me vaya," dijo Edward con un poco de pesar, yendo al pasillo para sacar su chaqueta.

"Fue una noche muy divertida," le dije. "Gracias por ayudarme con mi trabajo. No sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio."

"No, fue divertido," sonrió, sacando la chaqueta rosa de Emmy. "Y creo que Emmy también lo disfrutó. Claro que jamás volverá a comer la lasaña de papá, ya que la mía proviene del pasillo de comida congelada."

Me reí silenciosamente y lo seguí de regreso a la sala. Mientras cargaba a Emmy, lo ayudé a ponerle su chaqueta. Al final, la tenía acurrucada cerca de él, su dulce cabecita recargada sobre el hombro de él. Ella ni siquiera se agitó.

Lo acompañé a la puerta. "Oye, tengo una pregunta," dijo, pausando con su mano en el plomo de la puerta.

Levanté las cejas. "¿Oh?"

"Sí…" se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. "¿Serías mi cita para la obra de mañana?"

"¿Tu familia no va a ir?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y Alice tiene clases en la noche."

Le sonreí. "Bueno, en ese caso por supuesto que sí. Me encantaría ser tu cita. No tenemos que recoger a los niños después de la escuela, ¿o si?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, se quedarán en la escuela toda la tarde ensayando. La obra es a las seis, entonces, ¿Qué te parece que te recoja a las cinco y media?"

"Bien," asentí. "Eso suena increíble."

Sonrió y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. "Buenas noches, Bella. Gracias por la fabulosa cena, postre y conversación."

"No, gracias a _ti_. Es genial tener tanto en común con alguien," repliqué, mi mejilla cosquilleaba y mi corazón se aceleró.

Me dedico su hermosísima sonrisa torcida. "Te veo mañana."

"Buenas noches, Edward."

Cerré la puerta detrás de él y en silencio lleve a Emerson a su cama. Después de que le puse su pijama y lo arrope, fui a mi habitación para ponerme mi pijama.

Ya tenía un mensaje de texto de Rosalie: _Entonces, ¿Cómo fue la cita con mister Perfección?_

Respondí ansiosamente con una palabra: _Perfecta._

Y entonces, hice un baile bastante infantil en mi colchón.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Aqui rapidito les dejo el capi, espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capi sucede algo que muchas estan esperando, estoy segura de que les va a encantar... xD

Besos

Moni (:


	5. The Play

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 5: La Obra**

El disfraz de rana que hizo Rosalie era claramente superior a todos los otros disfraces hechos en casa. De verdad se había esforzado, poniéndole lentejuelas, con seda y ojos saltones. Incluso la maliciosa maestra de Emerson me felicitó. Lo acepté de buena gana, agregando lo mucho que me había llevado hacerlo. Era una mentirita blanca, pero también podría cambiar sus ideas, ¿no?

El trabajo estuvo asombrosamente lento. Era el viernes antes de Acción de Gracias y obviamente las personas estaban más enfocadas en hacer maletas y alcanzar vuelos que en tener la boca limpia. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve sentada con el resto del equipo discutiendo planes para Acción de Gracias.

"¿Qué van a hacer tú y tu atractivo hijo el día del pavo?" me preguntó una higienista llamada Angela.

Sonreí inmediatamente. "Él tiene toda la semana libre de escuela. Esa es la razón de que estuviera tan emocionada cuando el doctor Gerandy nos anunció que nos iba a dar toda la semana libre. Creo que lunes y martes haremos chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre y miraremos películas de temporada. No puedo costearme el ir a patinar en hielo o algo así. Pasaremos el miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado con mi papá en Forks. Estoy emocionada, para ser honesta."

"Eso suena perfecto," estuvo de acuerdo Angela. "Ben y yo vamos a pasar miércoles y jueves con sus padres. Voy a pasar el viernes negro comprando con su madre." Rodó los ojos. "Tal vez llegue una ventisca y no podremos irnos. Él y yo preferiríamos tener un tranquilo Acción de Gracias con comida China y un par de cervezas, sólo acurrucados."

"Suena divertido," dije. "Emerson cada noche pide deseos para que nieve, así que tal vez él te impedirá que visites a tus suegros."

Angela se rió suavemente. "Hace tanto frío afuera que no estaría sorprendida."

"No lo sé," dije. "No hemos tenido una nevada de verdad desde que estoy en Seattle."

"El clima de aquí puede ser sorprendente."

Aunque no era una fanática de la nieve, tenía que admitir que una semana adentro con Emerson y un fuerte de mantas en la sala sonaba agradable.

El doctor Gerandy nos dejo ir a casa a las tres de la tarde con un 'Feliz Acción de Gracias, disfruten de su semana libre.' Realmente no quería ir a casa. Mi dinero era tan limitado que viajes al parque y al Wal-Mart eran las únicas salidas de Emerson. Al parecer a él no le molestaba – era todo lo que conocía – pero yo sentía claustrofobia con facilidad.

Deseaba poder recoger a Emerson e ir a tomar chocolate caliente con Rosalie pero él tenía que pasar toda la tarde en la escuela para la obra. Detestaba las compras de ventana y de todas formas hacía demasiado frío afuera para caminar, así que sólo manejé a casa y decidí limpiar un poco. El departamento se veía un poco vacío – los únicos muebles eran unos baratos y las decoraciones eran puras fotos de Emerson y de mí. _Tal vez deberíamos poner antes el árbol de Navidad este año. A Emerson le encantaría._

Y entonces me golpeó, _oh mi dios, Edward va a pasar por mí a las cinco y media, _así que salté a la ducha y me lavé el cabello a fondo. Incluso me depilé las piernas. Estaba muy frío afuera, pero quería usar un vestido. Si Edward iba a recogerme y tratar esta tonta obra como una cita, entonces me iba a vestir para una cita.

Después de que salí de la ducha, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía un vestido o una falda. Vivía en uniforme para el trabajo y jeans en la casa. Entonces llamé a Rosalie.

"Hola," me saludó. "Sí, Emmett y yo vamos a ir a la obra. No me la perdería por nada."

"Eso no es lo que iba a preguntar," repliqué, "pero gracias. Eso será genial. Mira, _en verdad_ necesito un conjunto lindo para esta noche."

"¿Por qué…?" preguntó, desconcertada, hasta que lo comprendió. "Oh mi dios, ¡voy a conocer a Edward y Emmy esta noche! Así que básicamente, ¡podré decidir si puedes salir con el!"

Solté una risita. "En realidad, me adelanté. Voy como la cita de Edward a la obra."

"_¿Qué?_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no es una cita de verdad. ¿Tienes algún vestido azul que sea apropiado para el invierno?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué azul?"

Sonreí como tonta. "Me dijo que le gusta el color azul en mí."

"¡Oh!" exclamó. "Entonces _sí_ usaste el suéter. Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, soy un genio."

"Rose," dije. "Concéntrate. Vestido azul. No quiero parecer demasiado arreglada, pero quiero verme bien."

"Tengo lo que necesitas. Ahora mismo te llevo el vestido y los tacones. ¡No puedo esperar para conocerlo!"

"Te veo en unos minutos."

Por supuesto, Rosalie terminó arreglando mi cabello y maquillaje, pero tenía que admitir que se veía fabuloso. El vestido era perfectamente casual pero aún así bonito y los tacones ni siquiera eran tan altos. Dejo mi cabello con sus ondas naturales, solamente tiro hacía atrás de la parte superior y lo fijo con un pasador de plata. Incluso me llevo un largo abrigo color marfil.

A las cinco quince la eche de la casa. No quería que ella estuviera aquí cuando él llegara, sólo en caso de que intentará besarme o algo. Ni siquiera sabía si él me quería de esa manera… pero ciertamente podía soñar.

El timbre sonó perfectamente puntual a las cinco y media. Abrí antes de agarrar mi abrigo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la puerta se abrió. "Wow," dijo. "Te ves… _realmente_ bonita."

"Gracias," le sonreí alegremente. "Tú también te ves genial."

En verdad se veía bien, llevaba un traje azul marino con una camisa de botones blanca y corbata roja. _Obviamente alguien también se arreglo para la "cita." O tal vez sólo se arreglo para Emmy._

Esa idea desapareció cuando levantó una rosa blanca de tallo largo. "Sé que es cursi," dijo un poco apenado, "pero siempre le doy a Emmy una rosa amarilla después de sus 'grandes momentos.' Al parecer a ella le gusta, así que pensé que tal vez a ti también te gustaría."

"Es preciosa," prácticamente me derretí. Nunca había recibido una flor de un hombre. "Entra, déjame ponerla en agua."

Encontré un pequeño frasco y lo llené con agua. "Apenas estaba reflexionando sobre el hecho de que mi casa necesita algo estimulante," dije felizmente. "Esta es una encantadora sorpresa." Deje la rosa en agua sobre el mostrador de la cocina, así se podía ver desde la sala.

"Estoy encantado de haber sido de ayuda," bromeó. "Descubrirás que soy un poco espontáneo."

"Desearía poder ser espontánea," admití, mirando hacía su rostro. Siempre me habían atraído los hombres altos. "A veces creo que vivo con _demasiado_ cuidado, sólo evadiendo problemas y angustias para Emerson."

"Todos necesitan una dosis diaria de espontaneidad," dijo, regresándome la mirada y acomodando un rizo detrás de mi oído. Casi temblé ante el dulce contacto.

"¿Qué implica usualmente una dosis diaria?" pregunté con suavidad.

Relampagueó su sonrisa torcida. "Oh, lo normal – un viaje a Europa, paracaidismo, una motocicleta, encontrarte una noche con extraños…"

"Tendrás que compartir algo de esa espontaneidad conmigo," repliqué.

"Claro," estuvo de acuerdo. "No, en realidad, espontaneidad para mí es quedarme todo el día en pijamas con Emmy o dejarla quedarse despierta pasadas las nueve. Excitante, ¿cierto?"

"Esas son buenas dosis," insistí. "Es la razón por la que ella te quiere tanto."

Paso su dedo por mi mejilla.

Y una vez más, fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular.

"Caracoles," suspire sacando el celular de mi bolso. Rosalie. "Hola Rosalie," dije mordazmente.

"Whoa, que cortante," dijo mi mejor amiga a la defensiva. "Sólo llamaba para saber si querías que nos sentáramos contigo en la obra."

"Sí, ¿Por qué no querría?"

"Sólo preguntaba. Te dejaré disfrutar de tu cita. Te veo en la puerta del gimnasio. ¡Adiós!"

Rodé los ojos mientras colgaba. "Mi mejor amiga," expliqué. "Estará en la obra."

"Lo más probable es que debamos irnos," dijo un poco triste. "Por el tráfico del viernes por la noche."

"Probablemente tienes razón."

Lo guíe por el pasillo, por supuesto que eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Saqué el abrigo color marfil del armario, y fue una grata sorpresa cuando él, caballerosamente, me ayudo a ponérmelo.

"Lindo carro," lo elogié cuando abrió la puerta del Volvo plateado para mí.

Bufó. "Nunca pensé que manejaría un Volvo."

Ni siquiera había apagado el carro cuando se encontró conmigo en la puerta, obviamente manteniéndolo caliente para mí. El carro olía a él – una fragancia de almizcle con algo dulce. Noté la flor amarilla sobre el tablero.

Había un disco de los Beatles en el estéreo. La canción que estaba sonando era 'I Want to Hola Your Hand.' Y era, literalmente, _muy_ apropiada. Me sentía como una niña de preparatoria que moría por tocar al chico.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand when I say that something. I wanna hola your hand._

Y entonces, cuando Edward comenzó a cantarla de verdad, casi me desmayo. Tenía la voz más hermosa que alguna vez había escuchado en la vida real. Era suave, como terciopelo, y rica. Me atrapó viéndolo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sonrojándose.

"Tienes una voz encantadora," le dije simplemente.

"En realidad no," no estuvo de acuerdo. "Soy bueno haciendo nanas para Emmy. Eso es todo."

Bufé. "Obviamente eres sordo en lo que respecta a tu voz."

La escuela se veía concurrida, con montones de padres y abuelos llenando el gimnasio. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la puerta, obviamente esperándonos. "De una vez te voy a advertir," le dije moderadamente a Edward a medida que nos acercábamos a ellos. "Mi mejor amiga es muy protectora conmigo y con Emerson. No te sorprendas si actúa como la Inquisición Española."

Se rió suavemente. "Estaré preparado."

"Demonios," dijo Emmett cuando los saludé, abrazando a Rosalie incluso cuando la había visto minutos antes. "Te ves bien, Bella."

"Gracias, pero Rosalie se ve mucho mejor." Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que nosotros cuatro éramos los únicos que nos habíamos vestido formalmente. Oh, pues eso lo hará más divertido. Tomé la mano de Edward con timidez antes de presentarlo. "Este es mi nuevo amigo, Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale y su novio, Emmett McCarty. Rose es maestra en Central Middle School, así que tal vez te encuentres con ella en seis o siete años."

Los ojos de Rosalie estaban como platos mientras bebía la belleza de Edward. "Oh, hola," espetó, extendiendo la mano. "He escuchado _mucho_ sobre ti y tu hija."

"¿Oh, en serio?" dijo Edward en tono de broma mientras se daban un apretón de manos, dedicándome una significativa mirada.

"Sólo porque ahora tengo suficiente conocimiento acerca de los dinosaurios para cambiar mi carrera a arqueología," bromeé, sonrojándome. "¿No te conté sobre esa reciente decisión?"

"Debiste haberlo olvidado."

Rosalie se rió entre dientes antes de guiñarme un ojo. "Vamos a nuestros lugares. En verdad, estoy ansiosa de descubrir porque hice un disfraz de _rana_ para una obra de Acción de Gracias."

Edward apretó mi mano, diciéndome silenciosamente que no quería que lo soltara. Así que entrelace nuestros dedos mientras seguíamos a Emmett y Rosalie hacía los lugares más cercanos que pudimos encontrar.

"Espero que Emerson no tenga pánico escénico," dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a quitarme el abrigo. Nos sentamos juntos, todavía con las manos unidas.

"¿Emerson?" preguntó Rosalie con incredulidad. "¿Estas bromeando? Él es lo opuesto a tímido."

Era una obra muy linda pero extraña. Se llevaba a cabo en un jardín. Los niños vestidos de frutas y vegetales eran 'sacados' del jardín, y expresaban su miedo acerca de que sus amigos y familia estaban desapareciendo. Los niños vestidos de ranas y flores (incluidos Emerson y Emmy) servían como coro para la obra. Las 'hadas de las flores' hacían bailes simples pero bonitos mientras las ranas cantaban canciones que hablaban sobre estar agradecidos. Finalmente, cuando terminó, mostraba que cada vegetal estaba ayudando a los Peregrinos e Indios a tener un feliz día de Acción de Gracias.

Era algo morboso, considerando que se suponía que las frutas y vegetales eran comidos, pero no obstante era lindo.

La gran sorpresa para mí, como sea, fue cuando Emerson se puso frente al resto del coro de ranas y cantó un solo. Su voz no tembló o se quebró ni una sola vez. Me encontró en la audiencia y mantuvo sus ojos centrados en mí mientras su voz de pre-pubertad alcanzaba las notas más altas. Literalmente comencé a llorar por lo bien que lo había hecho. Cuando bajo el micrófono y regreso al coro, Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. "¿Estas bien?" me susurró al oído.

Asentí sin palabras, las lágrimas todavía fluían.

"Lo hizo genial," me entusiasmó.

Rosalie estaba sonriendo mientras nos veía.

Después de la obra, fuimos detrás del escenario para encontrar a nuestros hijos. Emerson corrió hacía mí en su disfraz de rana, saltando en mis brazos. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un solo?" le pregunté, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando besos en su rostro.

"No es para tanto," intentó sonar casual, pero no podía esconder la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, bebé," lloriqueé, las lágrimas cayendo de nuevo.

"Gracias mamá," se rió, intentando esquivar mis besos.

Lo sostuve cerca de mí mientras Emmy corría hacía Edward. Él hizo una gran reverencia frente a ella ofreciéndole la rosa amarilla. Ella la aceptó felizmente y lo atacó con un gran abrazo de oso. Él la levantó y le dio vueltas.

Era un momento muy privado y personal para estar viéndolo. Me giré para quedar de frente a Rosalie y Emmett. Ambos elogiaron lujosamente a Emerson, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Estuve repentinamente consciente de unos ojos en mí. Me giré para ver a una mujer – la señora Newton – mirándonos, su expresión ilegible. Lanzó una mirada hacía Edward y Emmy, quiénes todavía estaban teniendo un momento padre-hija.

"No sé porque un padre soltero gastaría dinero en una _rosa_ para una niña de _preescolar_," le dijo la señora Newton a la señora Stanley.

La señora Stanley bufó. "Pues es porque tenemos bebés teniendo bebés," rodó los ojos. "Apuesto a que él se vuelve loco con esto sólo porque es demasiado joven para saber algo mejor."

"La expresión _pagando por sus errores_ me viene a la mente," dijo la señora Newton secamente.

Por suerte, al parecer Edward no las noto, pero Rosalie sí. Mi mejor amiga se aferro a mi muñeca para evitar que fuera allá. "No lo hagas," dijo simplemente. "Esas brujas no valen la pena."

"Dijeron que Emmy era un _error_," dije con los dientes apretados.

"No empieces una riña de salón, Bella."

"Ni siquiera felicitaron a sus hijos," dije decepcionada. "Pobres de Mike y Jessica. Sus madres están demasiado ocupadas chismeando para darse cuenta de ellos."

"¿De que están hablando?" preguntó Edward amablemente, sosteniendo a Emmy en el hueco de su brazo.

"Sólo cotilleábamos," dijo Rosalie con dulzura. "Le prometí a Emerson helados en mi casa. ¿Les gustaría unírsenos a Emmy y a ti?"

"¿Por favor?" dijo Emerson, mirando a Edward. "La tía Rosalie siempre tiene los _mejores_ helados."

Edward me dio su sonrisa torcida. "Voy a terminar teniendo una sobredosis de azúcar si sigo pasando tiempo con Bella, pero claro. No encantaría ir."

La casa de Rosalie estuvo tan divertida como siempre. Realmente se paso con todos los helados, con montones de dulces, jarabes y otros ingredientes. Después de los helados, Emerson y Emmy jugaron a las escondidas en su departamento. Al principio Edward estaba nervioso por eso, pero Rosalie le aseguro que el departamento era a prueba de niños para Emerson y que ella amaba tener las 'ligeras pisadas de los piecitos' en su casa. (_¿Será que Rosalie ya tiene la fiebre de bebés con Emmett?_ Me pregunté.) Mientras los niños jugaban, los adultos bebimos café en la cocina e incluso jugamos unas rondas de cartas. Edward encanto a Rosalie sin fin, contándole historias dulces y divertidas de Emmy, e impresionó a Emmett con su conocimiento en carros y deportes. Tuve la sensación de que Edward tuvo gran éxito con mis amigos.

Al final, los niños se quedaron dormidos otra vez en la sala, así que supimos que era tiempo de irnos. Antes de que Edward y yo nos fuéramos, Rosalie me llevo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

"Me encanta," dijo simplemente. "Cásate con él."

Me reí. "¿No es encantador?"

"Es _fabuloso_," suspiró con felicidad. "Si no tuviera ya al osito más sexy del mundo, iría tras de él. Apuesto a que esta noche te va a besar."

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?"

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron un poco. "Pero no lo dejes pasar la primera base. Sé que es tentador con una fina pieza dulce como esa, pero no necesitas otro bebé."

Bufé. "Rosalie Hale, ¿me estas dando la charla sobre sexo?"

"Es en serio," dijo con firmeza. "Sólo besos hasta que estés lista para comprometerte – y hasta que estés financieramente lista para otro bebé."

"Oh, y apuesto a que tú y Emmett sólo se están besando," dije sarcásticamente.

Sonrió con culpabilidad. "Yo no tengo hijos."

"De acuerdo, mamá, me pondré mi anillo de castidad de noveno grado," repliqué, rodando los ojos. "Mucha ayuda que me dio. Pero sólo en caso de que no puedas verlo, Edward es un caballero. No creo que vaya a intentar meterse en mis pantaletas en algún momento cercano. Eso si es que quiere estar conmigo."

Rosalie sólo me sonrió. "Oh, confía en mí: él _quiere_ estar contigo. Ha estado tocándote y mirándote toda la noche. Pero esa no es razón para moverse demasiado rápido. Piensa en Emerson."

"Y tú piensa en esa excelente figura tuya antes de que Emmett se quede en la noche," contesté. "No querrías que un bebé la arruinara."

"Si es un bebé tan lindo como Emerson o Emmy…"

"Oh, cállate, Rosalie. No sabes lo difícil que es," dije caminando de regreso al pasillo.

"¿Lista para irnos?" me preguntó Edward, la cabecita dormida de Emmy en su hombro de nuevo.

"Lista," dije, cargando a Emerson y abrochando su abrigo.

En el carro, Edward mantuvo la música apagada para que los niños pudieran dormir, pero aún así hablamos en voz baja.

"Rosalie es algo más," dijo.

Reuní un poco de valentía y puse mi mano sobre la suya en la palanca de cambios. "Claro que sí," estuve de acuerdo. "Parece ser una gran fanática tuya."

Giro su mano para poder entrelazar nuestros dedos. "Tendrás que decirle que lo siento, pero prefiero a las morenas."

Ese pequeño comentario fue suficiente para mandarme a la Novena Nube. "¿Mmm?" dije, tenía la garganta seca por los nervios. "¿Has conocido alguna morena en particular que te guste?"

"Oh, hay una chica," dijo juguetonamente, "pero ella ya esta enamorada de este chico con el nombre de un poeta trascendental…"

Sonreí irónicamente. "Parece que él es una competencia difícil."

"Creo que sí. Sin embargo, tengo un plan."

"Todo hombre inteligente tiene uno."

Se estacionó frente a mi departamento y dejo el carro encendido para Emmy. Saqué a Emerson del asiento trasero y lo cargué hacía la puerta principal mientras buscaba a ciegas las llaves en mi bolso. Edward me acompañó a la puerta como todo un caballero.

"Gracias por esta noche," dije. "Fue muy divertida."

Incluso con la tenue luz del porche, pude ver sus ojos brillar. "Sabes, no he sido espontáneo hoy," dijo sugestivamente.

"¿La rosa no fue algo espontáneo?" pregunté ligeramente, ya tenía una buena idea de a donde iba esto.

"No fue una dosis lo suficientemente grande," aclaró. "Necesito un impulso más grande antes de irme a dormir esta noche."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con eso?"

Moldeó su mano al costado de mi rostro. "¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?"

"Estas pidiéndome perm –"

Me interrumpió presionando gentilmente sus labios a los míos. Sus labios rojos eran increíblemente suaves y lisos. Mi cabeza comenzó a girar, y algo que sólo podría describir como _magia_ lleno mi espina dorsal. Fue un beso muy casto que eventualmente se convirtió en muchos besos inocentes. Al final, se alejó y me miró a los ojos, tenía la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos esmeraldas ardían.

"Un caballero usualmente pide permiso para los primeros besos," exhaló la explicación.

"No creo que tengas que volver a pedir permiso," respondí, mis mejillas ardiendo de placer. "Creo que me gusta la espontaneidad."

Aliso algunos mechones sueltos en mi cara. "Emmy y yo vamos a pasar todo el fin de semana con mi hermana y su novio," dijo. "Pero me gustaría verte – y a Emerson – de nuevo después de eso."

"Tienes mi número," le dije. "Sólo llámame y organizaremos otra… cita de juegos."

"Creo que me gustan esas citas de juegos," me sonrió.

"O puedes llamarme sólo para hablar," continué. "Si te gustan ese tipo de cosas."

Se rió entre dientes. "Me gustan _mucho_ es tipo de cosas, especialmente si te incluye a _ti_."

Emerson se agitó en mis brazos. "Es mejor que entre," dije, abriendo la puerta. "Probablemente le esta dando frío. Llámame."

"Lo haré," prometió.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo, y entonces entre. Mientras le ponía el pijama a Emerson, se despertó.

"¿Mami?" preguntó soñoliento.

"Estoy aquí," lo tranquilicé, pasándole su camiseta de Superman por la cabeza. "Vuelve a dormir, corazón."

"¿Lo hice bien?"

"Estuviste maravilloso," le dije, besando su sien. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

"Que bien," sonrió. "Emmy también dijo que lo hice bien."

"Emmy tiene razón."

"¿No es Emmy buena bailarina?"

"Sí, claro que sí, cariño." Recosté su cabeza en la almohada y acomode sus cobijas a su alrededor. "Si tiene frío, me despiertas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré," dijo, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. "¿Mami?"

"¿Si?"

"Creo que le _gustas _a Edward."

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Eso es malo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No… buenas noches, mami. Te amo."

"Te amo muchísimo, pequeño." Le di un gran beso. "Hasta mañana. No tienes que ir a la escuela por toda una semana, así que podemos dormir," sugerí. _Como si fuera a pasar._

Él ya estaba dormido.

Le di otro beso antes de apagarle la luz. Fui a encender la calefacción, rezando porque no dejara de funcionar a mitad de la noche. Si lo hacía, tendría que llevar a Emerson al departamento de Rosalie o conducir hasta Forks.

Después de que colgué la ropa de Rosalie, me puse mi pantalonera más cómoda y me subí a la cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí verdaderamente sola en mi gran cama vacía. Terminé acurrucándome con una de las almohadas.

Antes de que me durmiera, recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward.

_Todavía pensando en ese beso… juré que Emmy sería la única mujer en mi vida hasta que ella fuera más grande. ¿Qué me estas haciendo tú, hermosa, encantadora y fascinante mujer?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡NOTA IMPORTANTE, FAVOR DE LEER!<strong>

Bien, chicas, como muchas saben, este año entro a la Universidad, en Agosto. Hoy me dieron los datos para el examen de admisión y, aunque no me dijeron que día extactamente me tocaba hacer el examen, sí me dijeron que los examenes de admisión comenzaban a partir del 13 de febrero. Les comunico esto porque a partir del 1 de febrero y hasta después de que pase mi examen, no voy a actualizar. La Universidad es mi prioridad ahora y necesito dedicarle tiempo completo.

Me hace sentir mal dejar por tanto tiempo las actualizaciones, pero no creo tener tiempo, espero poder contar con su comprensión. Sgún mis calculos, espero estar de regreso para la semana del 20 de febrero.

Para aquellas personas que estan esperando actualización de A Life Liven in Dreams y de Edward's Twilight, no me olvido de esas traducciones, intentaré subir mañana capi de las dos, sino tienen mi palabra que antes del 1 de febrero habra actu.

Y dejando de lado las noticias deprimentes... que les pareció el capi? apoco no es lindo Edward? *-* este es uno de mis favoritos, y sí, como muchas bien supusieron, el beso estaba en este capi ^^

Espero que les haya gustado c:

Besos

Moni (:


	6. Phone Call

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 6: La Llamada**

Sentí una manita sacudiéndome para despertarme. "Mami," dijo una débil voz. "Mami, por favor despierta."

Abrí los ojos y quede frente a una enorme mancha en la camisa de mi hijo. _Eso_ me despertó. "¡Oh dios mío!" dije, enderezándome. "Cariño, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Vomité en mi habitación," dijo con tristeza.

"Bien, cielo, vamos al baño," dije, llevándolo de la mano. Cuando estuvimos ahí, le quité el pijama sucio y lo dejé en ropa interior. Se sentó junto al retrete y recargo la cabeza en él. Llené un vaso desechable con agua y se lo di, pero inmediatamente se movió para vomitar otra vez en el retrete, tirando el agua del vaso en el piso.

"Shh," lo tranquilicé, acariciando sus temblorosos hombros mientras vaciaba su barriguita. "No pasa nada, cariño. Mami esta aquí."

Finalmente, se enderezó.

"¿Terminaste?" le pregunté, peinando su sudoroso cabello.

Asintió. Su carita estaba tan blanca como las sábanas y estaba extremadamente caliente al tacto.

"Tienes fiebre," le dije. "Deja que mami te de algo más de agua."

"Perdón por haberla derramado," dijo silenciosamente.

"Cariño, sabes que no tienes que disculparte."

"Pero vomité en mi habitación –"

"Emerson, amor," susurré, abrazándolo con fuerza. "No estoy enojada contigo. Estoy contenta de que me hayas despertado para poder cuidarte. Te amo, corazón. Amo cuidarte. Ahora lávate la boca para que podamos recostarnos. Te traeré un pijama limpio."

Se relajó, hizo gárgaras con agua, y lo llevé al sofá. Estaba temblando, así que lo cubrí con un edredón. Le acerqué un bote de basura, en caso de que le dieran nauseas de nuevo. "Vomita en esto," le instruí. "Ahora vuelvo."

_Ugh_, en verdad que había causado un desastre en su habitación. Contuve la respiración cuando pase junto al charco de vomito hacía el armario. Saqué su pijama de Buzz Lightyear y se las llevé. Estaba muy débil mientras lo vestía – el pobrecito ni siquiera se podía sentar.

_Ahora viene la parte difícil._ Me quedé en silencio cuando fui a la cocina y encontré los suplementos necesarios. Emerson era muy maduro para su edad en casi todos los aspectos – excepto cuando se trataba de medicinas. Era entonces cuando en verdad salía el bebé que hay en él. No le gustaba ningún tipo de medicinas. Se convertía en un oso cuando se trataba de _tomar _medicinas. Ni siquiera le gustaba que le checaran la temperatura. "Bien, Bella, tienes que ponerte firme," me dije a mi misma cuando agarre el Children's Motrin, el gotero y el termómetro. No me gustaba obligar a mi pequeño con algo…

Me miró con terror cuando caminaba hacía el sofá. "No, mami, _por favor_…" rodó sobre si mismo y escondió el rostro en un cojín. "No," sollozó. "Mami, por favor no me hagas…"

Suspiré. Siempre se ponía muy sentimental cuando estaba físicamente enfermo. Las cosas más pequeñas lo alteraban. "Emerson, cariño. Basta ya. Date la vuelta y mírame."

"_¡No!_"

Deje las cosas que llevaba en el piso junto a mí y use las manos para darle la vuelta de modo que pudiera verme. No fue difícil, pero mi corazón casi se rompió cuando lo vi. Su rostro estaba rojo de llanto. Odiaba las medicinas _de verdad_.

"Charlie Emerson Swan," le dije con firmeza. "Escúchame. _En serio_ no quiero castigarte mientras estas enfermo."

Sollozó, sus ojos se movían a su alrededor, intentando encontrar el temido Motrin.

"Tengo que tomarte la temperatura," dije con voz clara. "Tu temperatura me dirá si necesito llevarte al doctor o no. ¿Quieres ir al doctor, o quieres recostarte en el sofá y ver las caricaturas que pasan los sábados en las mañanas?"

"Quiero ver _Batman_," susurró.

"Entonces necesitas dejarme revisar tu temperatura."

"No me gusta, mami… no me gusta _en absoluto_…"

"Ya lo sé," le dije, llevando mi mano a su frente. No tenía que usar un termómetro para saber que tenía fiebre… pero si tenía _mucha_ fiebre, eso podría requerir un viaje al doctor.

_Por favor, que no tenga mucha fiebre. No podemos pagar esto._

"Pero," continué, "todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. No me gusta limpiar la boca de las personas, pero tengo que hacerlo para poder comprarte comida y juguetes. Así que, ¿podrías ponerte el termómetro bajo la boca por mí?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Emerson," suspiré. "Hay otra forma de tomar tu temperatura. Es muy incómoda y humillante. Es la forma en que lo hacen con los bebés. Tú no quieres ser un bebé, ¿o sí?"

Se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Bien," espeté. "Gira sobre tu estómago y te bajaré los pantalones y calzoncillos."

Se sonrojó y jadeó un poco. _Al fin algo de color en ese pálido rostro. _"¡No!"

"Entonces abre la boca."

Dejo salir un gruñido frustrado, hizo puño las manos, y golpeó el sofá, pero abrió la boca.

Le puse el termómetro debajo de la lengua. "Espero que esa grosera reacción sea un síntoma de la enfermedad," dije con desaprobación. "Sé que mi dulce Emerson nunca golearía nada."

Sólo me miró con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a revolverse. "Detente," le advertí. "La forma en que estas sacudiendo el termómetro sólo hará que el proceso sea más largo."

Finalmente, el termómetro sonó. "101.3," leí. "No vamos a ir al doctor… aún."

Suspiró aliviado.

"Pero aún así tienes que tomar algo de Motrin," dije suavemente.

"_¡Mami!_" chilló. "¡_Sabes _que lo detesto! ¡Sabe feo y tú eres _muy mala_!"

Se dio la vuelta y puso el edredón sobre su cabeza.

"Bien, vamos al doctor. Él te sostendrá y te obligara a tomarlo."

"¡_No_!"

"Entonces date la vuelta y toma el Motrin, Emerson."

"¡_No quiero_!"

Cerré los ojos. _Bella, tranquilízate. Esta enfermo y no piensa de manera correcta. No puedes explotar contra él, sin importar que tan difícil se esté comportando._

Finalmente, respiré con profundidad y dije, "Emerson, o te tomas el Motrin o vamos al doctor. Y cariño, si quieres una bicicleta para Navidad, _no podemos_ gastar en el doctor. Ya estoy escatimando y guardando cada centavo para comprarte la bicicleta."

Se asomó sobre el edredón para verme. "Eso no es justo."

"Así es la vida, corazón."

Se escondió de nuevo bajo el edredón.

Agarré el control remoto y encendí la televisión. Afortunadamente, _La Liga de la Justicia _ya había comenzado. Al escuchar la familiar música, asomó la cabeza para ver la televisión.

Agarré el Motrin y me moví de modo que su cabeza quedara en mi regazo. "Vamos a hacer un compromiso," le informé. "Vamos a quedarnos aquí sentado viendo _La Liga de la Justicia_, pero sólo si prometes tomar un poco de Motrin en cada comercial. Si no te tomas el Motrin, entonces te llevaré al doctor y no podrás ver televisión."

Suspiro con pesadez. "Eres una mamá mala."

Intenté no hacer una mueca ante sus palabras, sabiendo que no las decía en serio. "Siento que pienses eso," dije tranquilamente, intentando sonar indiferente, a pesar de que era muy, muy difícil. "Toma tu desición."

"Miraré _La Liga de la Justicia_, pero no estoy feliz," gruñó. "Y sólo me tomare el Motrin si me dejas sentarme en tu regazo."

"Puedo vivir con eso."

Se movió para quedar acurrucado en mi regazo, recargado contra mí. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Estaba temblando por la fiebre. Para hacerle saber que estaba perdonado, besé su cabello y acaricie su espalda con dulzura.

Finalmente salió un comercial. Se tenso mientras abría el Motrin y utilizaba el gotero para sacar un poco. "Abre la boca," le dije.

Enterró el rostro en mi cuello. "Cambie de opinión."

"De acuerdo, vamos el doctor. Puede que te de una inyección… ya sabes, con una aguja." Había heredado mi miedo a las agujas.

Suspiro y se rindió, tenía lágrimas brillando en los ojos.

Me las arregle para darle la mitad de la dosis con el gotero – sí, era todo un bebé al respecto y usaba un gotero – pero hizo todo un espectáculo sobre náuseas y se negó a tomar algo más hasta el siguiente comercial. Como sea, no se sentía bien, así que quería a su mami cerca de él. Lo deje quedarse en mi regazo hasta que lo forcé a tomar el resto de la dosis.

"Gracias por finalmente portarte como un niño grande sobre esto," le dije, besando su frente. "Tengo que ir a limpiar, pero enseguida regreso. Llámame si comienzas a vomitar en el bote de basura."

Se aferró a mí hasta que prometí con el meñique que regresaría a abrazarlo.

Fui a su habitación y frote su alfombra beige con Cloro, intentando borrar la mancha anaranjada. Suspire cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que quitarla con detergente. No estaba enojada con Emerson, obviamente. Era pequeño y no podía evitar arremeter contra la alfombra. Pero sabía que la oficina me iba a poner muy difíciles las cosas.

Llamé a la oficina y pedí que enviaran a un hombre de la limpieza el fin de semana para que limpiara la alfombra.

"Van a ser cuarenta dólares," me dijo Jasmine metódicamente.

"Espera," dije. "¿Cuarenta dólares? No puedo pagar eso. Y sólo es un pequeño espacio de la alfombra."

"Esa es la tarifa por la limpieza de la alfombra, Bella," replicó.

"Eso es ridículo. ¿Qué el mantenimiento no es algo que va incluido en mi renta mensual?"

"_Tú _eres quien mancho _nuestra _alfombra."

"Uh, para tu información, mi hijo de 5 años tiene 101 grados de fiebre y vomitó accidentalmente en su habitación."

"Siento escuchar eso," dijo con falsedad, "pero son las reglas."

No estaba dispuesta a retractarme. "En verdad me gustaría hablar con tu supervisor. No estoy pidiendo que limpien todo el departamento. Sólo pido que limpien un pedazo de la alfombra para que los gérmenes no se queden en la habitación de mi hijo y así _tu _alfombra no quedara permanentemente manchada. Y, por cierto, soy una madre soltera con sólo una licenciatura. Guardo cada centavo extra para comprarle a mi bebé un regalo de Navidad. ¡No tengo cuarenta dólares que me sobren!"

Jasmine me dijo que su supervisor me llamaría en algún momento. Deje salir un ruido de disgusto y me deje caer de rodillas para seguir limpiando la alfombra.

Mi teléfono sonó un par de minutos después. Ni siquiera miré al identificador antes de contestar. "¿Hola?"

"¿Es un mal momento?" me preguntó una voz musical.

Sonreí al instante. "Pues estoy limpiando una mancha de vomito de la alfombra y mi hijo está asustado a muerte del termómetro y el Motrin de niños. Pero aparte de eso, todo es color de rosa."

"Uh oh," replicó Edward. "Hay un microbio de veinticuatro horas en el ambiente. Llámame cuando el pequeño se sienta mejor, ¿sí?"

"No, está bien," le dije. "Está viendo televisión mientras yo intento limpiar. Me estas salvando de una inútil limpieza con cloro. Creí que hoy estabas ocupado."

"Lo estoy. Alice nos arrastró al centro comercial para comprarle a Emmy un conjunto para la fiesta de Navidad. Alice acaba de entrar a Victoria's Secret, y Emmy dijo que no era genial estar en el centro comercial con tu papá, así que estoy cambiando la tienda de lencería por la refrigeración en el pasillo de comidas… y desearía poder comprar unos nuggets de pollo Chik-Fil-A."

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Es que acaso el atractivo y encantador Edward Cullen acaba de ser rechazado?"

"Sí, por una muy hermosa pelirroja. Eso de verdad hirió mi orgullo," bromeó.

"Apuesto a que sí," dije.

"No contestaste mi mensaje de anoche," señaló. "Me puso nervioso."

"Estaba casi dormida cuando lo recibí," mentí un poco. "Además de que no sabía cómo responder." Eso en realidad era verdad.

"Eso me puso _muy _nervioso."

"No, créeme, fue el mensaje más adorable que he leído en mi vida," dije rápidamente. "Pero… bueno, yo me había dicho lo mismo – que Emerson sería el único hombre de mi vida. Y, pues, francamente…" deje que el silencio llenara el aire mientras buscaba las palabras. Finalmente, terminé, "Tú siempre estás en mi cabeza. Y no estoy segura del porqué. Pero me siento realmente atraída a ti, y es raro dividir mis pensamientos entre Emerson y alguien más."

"Sé exactamente a que te refieres," dijo. "Es un sentimiento extraño."

Sonreí mientras me movía y me dejaba caer sobre la cama de Emerson. "Pero también es un buen sentimiento."

"Definitivamente," estuvo de acuerdo. "Se siente bien al fin poder conectarte con alguien que entiende la importancia del suavizante de telas y las alegrías y dolores de ser un padre soltero."

"Coincido con eso," murmuré. "Y es lindo tener pequeñas dosis de espontaneidad… entre dosis de Motrin para niños."

"¿Tiene fiebre?" preguntó.

"Sí," gemí. "101.3. Estoy rezando para que no tengamos que ir a emergencias."

"El novio de Alice tuvo un virus similar recientemente," dijo con ligereza. "Sólo duró veinticuatro horas. Apuesto a que Emerson tiene lo mismo."

"Probablemente tienes razón, pero me duele ver a mi bebé tan incómodo."

"Créeme – te entiendo totalmente, cariño," replicó.

"Te dejaré ir para que estés con él," me ofreció Edward. "Puedes mandarme un mensaje o llamarme si necesitas un momento alejada de la locura que es tener un niño enfermo."

Me reí entre dientes. "Bien. Diviértete con tus mujeres."

"Estoy extrañando a cierta morena, pero _intentaré_ sacarla de mi cabeza."

"No estoy segura de querer estar fuera de tu cabeza," dije con disimulo.

Se rió dulcemente. "El único lugar que es mejor para ti es junto a mí. Deberíamos vernos antes de Acción de Gracias… Emmy ya extraña a Emerson."

"Estoy segura de que Emerson tendrá claustrofobia después de que se recupere, así que tal vez podremos ir al parque o algo así," sugerí. "Si es que este golpe de frío lo permite."

"Querida, estás en _Washington_," puntualizó con un poco de condescendencia. "Los golpes de frío no se van de golpe."

"Supongo que todavía soy una chica de Arizona. El hombre de clima sigue diciendo que va a nevar, pero yo sigo negando que eso vaya a suceder. Tal vez mi negación se haga realidad."

Se rió. "Bien, Arizona. Dale un abrazo al pequeño de mi parte y dile que espero que se sienta mejor. Ambos estarán en mi cabeza todo el día, estoy seguro."

"Saluda a Emmy de mi parte. Adiós Edward. Fue una agradable charla… deberíamos volver a hacerlo."

"Definitivamente. Te veo después, preciosa."

Suspire felizmente mientras presionaba el botón para finalizar la llamada. Me rendí con la mancha y fui a limpiar el agua del baño. Después de que lavé el retrete, fui a servir un vaso de Pedialyte.

"¿Cómo está tu pancita, Superman?" pregunté suavemente, acercándole el popote a los labios.

"Creo que encontré la Kriptonita," dijo con tristeza antes de tomar un vacilante sorbo.

Me reí entre dientes, poniendo la bebida en la mesita del café, y lo moví para que pudiera recostar su cabeza en mi regazo. "Eres un tontito," dije afectivamente. "Tienes que seguir bebiendo el Pedialyte para que no te deshidrates. Es de sabor cereza, así que sabe rico."

Acaricié suavemente su cabello mientras veía las caricaturas. Finalmente, si fiebre pareció desaparecer y se quedo dormido. Silenciosamente me levanté del sofá, metiendo una almohada debajo de su cabecita, y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Ni siquiera había considerado mis propias necesidades en todo el día.

Tenía un mensaje de Edward esperándome:

_Y cuando te toco, me siento feliz por dentro. Es tal emoción que, mi amor, no puedo esconderlo… sí, tú sientes ese algo que creo que entenderás. Cuando siento ese algo, quiero sostener tu mano._

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Llevo dos semanas con este capi y al fin pude terminarlo (hurra!), no he podido contestar reviews ni mensajes, asi que sus dudas las aclarare aqui:<p>

No, no estoy en Hiatus indefinido, ni abandonare las historias, ni mucho menos me voy a tomar un tiempo libre de FF, sigo traduciendo, solo que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes y por eso me tardo un poco mas.

Gracias por la oferta, pero no me gustaria dejar que alguien mas continuara con las traducciones, yo se que muchas traductoras han dejado abandonadas las historias por mucho tiempo debido a sus responsabilidades, pero les aseguro que ese no es mi caso. Si es que llegara a darse una situacion donde yo sienta que no puedo seguir con las traducciones, entonces yo misma me encargare de buscar quien las termine, pero de momento eso no es necesario.

Quiero aclarar que esto solo es algo temporal, pasando febrero todo regresara a la normalidad en mi vida ^^

Por ahi me preguntaron que carrera voy a estudiar, bien, estudiare Ingenieria en sistemas computacionales, mi examen es el 29 de febrero asi que la siguiente semana es de estres :$$

Mañana voy a comenzar a traducir el siguiente capi de Edward's Twilight, lo subire en cuanto este listo.

No pude contestar sus reviews, pero **muchas gracias por todos sus buenos deseos****!** de verdad que me sorprendio muchisimo los buenos deseos y animos que me dejaron todas :') **Gracias a todas por su apoyo y la paciencia que me tienen!**

Creo que eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, si tiene errores les ruego me disculpen pero no me dio tiempo de editarlo como se debe

Besos y abrazos,

Moni (:


	7. Snowy Day

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo siete: Día Nevado**

**Edward POV**

_Emmy._

Ella siempre poseía mi primer pensamiento por la mañana. Nunca pensé amar tanto a alguien que, literalmente, pensaba en ella en el minuto en que me despertaba y el minuto antes de quedarme dormido – y cada minuto del día – pero aquí estaba. Ciertamente no había planeado ser padre soltero de la más femenina de las niñas, pero no cambiaría mi vida por nada.

En esta particular mañana de jueves, pensé en Emmy porque el apartamento estaba extrañamente silencioso. Había trabajado muy duro para poder tomarme libre la semana de Acción de Gracias y quedarme en casa con Emmy. Por supuesto, siempre tenía a mis padres, mi hermana, y el novio de mi hermana si necesitaba niñera, pero me encantaban nuestros días de flojera que consistían en dormir hasta tarde, ver películas de Disney en pijama, y múltiples rondas de Candy Land, mi jefe no había puesto problemas para darme la semana libre ya que había entregado todos mis artículos antes de tiempo.

Pero eran las nueve de la mañana – lo cual era bastante tarde para mí – y como dije antes, mi apartamento estaba en completo silencio. Emmy debía estar exhausta o llegando a la edad donde les gusta dormir…

Me di cuenta de que en el apartamento hacía mucho frío. Si yo tenía frío, sabía que mi pequeña y delicada hija tendría mucho más. Corrí por el pasillo y subí la temperatura antes de regresar a mi habitación.

Revisé mi teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje o una llamada perdida. Tan pronto como vi el nombre _Bella Swan_, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

Últimamente, Bella había sido la otra mujer en mi mente. Para ser honestos, realmente sentía que, de verdad, ella era la _otra mujer_. No me había dedicado a pensar mucho en otra persona más que en Emmy – ni siquiera mi relación de adolescente con la madre de Em había generado tantos pensamientos. Sentía como si estuviera engañando a mi hija, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que también merecía un incentivo en mi propia vida.

Y parecía que Bella Swan podría ser la perfecta adición a mi vida…

No era necesario decir que estaba encantado con Bella. Había algo en ella. Quizá era la dedicación que tenía por su propio hijo… o tal vez que entendía la hermosa vida que había elegido al decidir quedarme con Emmy… o tal vez era su surrealista belleza y encanto. Probablemente era más una combinación de esos tres, a decir verdad.

Justo antes de quedarme dormido le había mandado un mensaje a Bella preguntando por Emerson, quién tenía un virus estomacal. Obviamente había respondido mucho más tarde en la noche, porque tenía dos mensajes de ella. El primero decía:

_Emerson se siente mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. Ya está corriendo por la casa y rezando porque nieve. Como si fuera a suceder._

El segundo decía:

_Bueno, ¿no es la Madre Naturaleza una hija de cascanueces?_

El segundo había sido enviado a las ocho de la mañana. Un poco confundido, me asomé por la ventana.

Para mi sorpresa, el suelo estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de brillante nieve, sin manchas de pisadas o suciedad. Era precioso. Era brillante. Era _pintoresco_.

El meteorólogo había prometido nieve, pero no creía que fuera a llegar con el invierno tan reciente, y durante una temporada tan lluviosa. Pero aquí estaba. Obviamente, las suplicas de Emerson habían sido escuchadas.

Rápidamente corrí a la habitación de mi hija. Estaba dormida en su cama, enredada en edredones rosas, su alocado cabello bronce extendido sobre la almohada. Amaba su cabello más que a cualquier otro de sus rasgos físicos; era únicamente _mío_. Durante el embarazo de Tanya Denali, había esperado que nuestro bebé heredara el cabello rubio de su mamá, pero tan pronto como vi los mechones rojos de mi hija, nunca más volví a soñar con cabello rubio. De alguna forma, la hacía más real. Me hacía creer que de verdad había una parte de mí en este ángel.

"Emmy," dije, sacudiéndola con gentileza. "Vamos, amor, despierta."

"Todavía no, papi," dijo adormilada, dándose la vuelta.

"Vamos a jugar en la nieve," dije, y ella se sentó instantáneamente.

"¿Nieve?" chilló. "¿Dónde?"

"Afuera, tonta," bromeé, besándole el rostro. "¡Apresúrate, antes de que empiece a llover!"

Corrió hacía la ventana con una adorable expresión de felicidad pura en el rostro. "¡Vamos, papi!"

Me reí. "El almuerzo primero, ángel."

Me miró con un puchero. "_Papi_…"

"Un plato de avena," le prometí.

Gruño todo el camino hacia la cocina. Nos calenté a ambos un plato de avena en el microondas mientras ella se sentaba con impaciencia en la mesa de la cocina.

Tan pronto como me senté en la silla junto a ella, intentó agarrar al plato de avena.

"No, no todavía," dije, alejándolo de su alcance.

"¡_Papi_, estas desperdiciando mi tiempo!"

"No me has dado mi beso de _buenos días_."

Rodó los ojos y se estiró para darme un dulce beso antes de pedir su avena. Riendo, le di el plato y prácticamente lo inhaló.

Estaba incluso más impaciente mientras la ayudaba a vestirse para la nieve. Insistí en su traje de esquiar color rosa, el cual ella creía que era innecesario. Sin embargo, puso un límite con los dos pares de calcetines para las botas. "Papi," suspiro. "No soy una _bebé_."

"No, pero pesas treinta y seis libras," señalé. "Te vas a convertir en un cubito de hielo, Emmy."

Eso la hizo reír, pero yo entendía que tal vez dos pares de calcetines era demasiado.

Rápidamente me vestí con ropa abrigadora y cogí la cámara. Después de que Emmy nació, no podía dejar de tomarle fotos con mi celular y mandárselas a mis amigos (ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no estaba de moda para un chico de diecisiete años, aunque no me importaba.) Así que mis padres me regalaron una fantástica Canon Rebel para Navidad, junto con una impresora para fotos. Me había convertido en un ávido fotógrafo de todas las cosas sobre Emily Juliet Cullen. Obviamente, un día nevado requería de la cámara.

Emmy se veía como algún tipo de animal enjaulado saltando junto a la puerta, esperándome. Al final, tome su inhalador de la cocina – sólo por si acaso – y abrí la puerta principal. Corrió hacia afuera lo más rápido que sus piernitas pudieron llevarla, su gorro de lana no podía domar por completo sus rizos. Me reí y tome fotos cuando ella corrió hacía la nieve, recogiendo un poco y lanzándola al aire, y finalmente deteniéndose para hacer un ángel de nieve.

"Papi, juega conmigo," me pidió, poniendo una preciosa sonrisa para la cámara. Después de cinco años de sesiones de fotos constantemente, ya sabía cómo posar.

"Por supuesto," dije, dejando colgar la correa de la cámara alrededor de mi cuello y acercándome a ella. Grito de alegría y salió corriendo, lanzándome nieve de una patada a propósito. Forme una bola de nieve y se la lancé

"¡Enséñame a hacer eso!" exclamó, emocionada por el nuevo truco.

Me agache junto a ella y le mostré como juntar nieve entre sus guantes. Sus primeros intentos fueron inútiles, pero después le encontró la maña y uso un árbol como objetivo para practicar.

"Ven a tomar fotos conmigo," la animé, levantándola con un brazo y enfocando la cámara hacía nosotros. Sonreímos juntos cuando tome las fotos, y ella acepto unos cuantos besos de mi parte. Obviamente, sólo estaba posando porque sabía que su abuelo terminaría con algunas copias de estas fotos.

Jugamos por un rato más. Estaba impresionado porque la nieve todavía no se hubiera derretido. Pero Emmy se aburrió de mí.

"Me preguntó que estará haciendo Emerson," musitó, probando un poco de nieve.

"No sé," admití antes de que una idea llegara a mí. "¿Vamos a averiguarlo?"

Ella asintió felizmente.

Bella mencionó que necesitaba más espontaneidad, así que yo se la iba a dar. Vivía unas cuantas calles lejos de nosotros, entonces, ¿Por qué no ir a su casa y sorprenderla? Sabía que estaba despierta por el mensaje, y había dicho que Emerson se sentía mucho mejor…

"Vamos a descubrirlo," decidí, tomando la mano de Emmy.

Ella estaba emocionada con la idea. Iba saltando por la banqueta frente a mí, a veces deteniéndose para ver a otras personas jugando en la nieve. Era una niña increíblemente inteligente y (yo creía) se daba cuenta de cosas que otros niños no. Le encantaba observar a la gente.

Finalmente, llegamos al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Bella. Sostuve la mano de Emmy cuando cruzamos la calle hacía el apartamento de los Swan. Toque el timbre y esperé por unos treinta segundos.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció una de las criaturas más adorables que había visto en mi vida.

Su cabello castaño estaba claramente _despeinado_, desaliñados rizos enmarcaban su sorprendido rostro. Vestía un conjunto de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta que le sentaba muy bien a su pequeña figura. Y tenía puestos unos lentes de armazón negro que sólo le agregaban más encanto a una Bella recién levantada.

Me cerró la puerta de un portazo en la cara, haciendo que Emmy soltara unas risitas.

"Bueno, esa no es la reacción que estaba esperando," murmuré.

"Ella esta avergonzada porque la viste sin maquillaje," me informó Emmy, sacando a relucir su conocimiento sobre la especie femenina.

"Se ve bonita sin maquillaje," repliqué. Por lo que había notado, Bella no era una chica que usara mucho maquillaje.

"Sí, pero las chicas no siempre saben eso," insistió mi sabia hija. "Ella no es como los dinosaurios. No puede impresionar a otros con su gruñido o su tamaño."

Emerson abrió la puerta, completamente vestido. "Mamá dice que entren. Se está vistiendo."

"Gracias, colega," le dije antes de recordarle a Emmy que se sacudiera la nieve de las botas. Cuando estuvimos lo más limpios posible, entramos al cálido y acogedor apartamento.

"Ven a jugar en la nieve conmigo," le pidió Emmy a su amigo.

"Lo haré," le prometió Emerson. "En cuanto mi mamá salga. ¡Ven a ver nuestro árbol de Navidad! Lo pusimos antes este año."

"¡Qué bien!" dijo Emmy antes de correr con Emerson a la siguiente habitación. Los seguí lentamente, deseando que Bella no se sintiera tan insegura con su apariencia. Ella siempre se veía hermosa.

Era un modesto árbol artificial decorado con adornos de Wal-Mart. Bella había conseguido que se viera muy original con esferas de colores, luces y adornos de azúcar de caña, aunque, obviamente, Emerson había pedido los adornos de superhéroes. Tenía pequeños Batmans, Supermans, Ironmans, Linternas Verdes, Flashes, Mujeres Maravilla, e incluso Capitanes América. Era una gran mezcla de los Swan. Incluso habían hecho cadenas de palomitas de maíz que iban alrededor del árbol. No era muy elaborado, pero era lindo y de acuerdo a las festividades. (Sí, use la palabra _lindo_… llámalo la consecuencia de criar a una niña.)

Finalmente, Bella entró a la sala, se veía mucho más presentable. Estaba usando vaqueros y un grueso suéter, su cabello estaba cepillado y alejado de su rostro por broches. Sus largos rizos estaban cayendo por su espalda en lugar de alrededor de ella.

"Hola," dije. "Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada. Fue muy grosero de nuestra parte aparecernos sin más."

"No grosero, sólo inesperado," insistió. "Perdón por cerrarte la puerta en la cara… me veía como un monstruo de pantano, y _de verdad _que no quería que me vieras así."

"Creo que te veías increíblemente bonita," admití. "Y yo ni siquiera me rasure o me cepille el cabello hoy, así que no te sientas mal."

Soltó unas risitas. "Me gusta la barba, y al menos el gorro te cubre el cabello. Entonces, ¿supongo que estas aquí para llevarme a esa mojada cosa blanca?"

"Exactamente," asentí. "Antes de que se derrita."

"¿_Por favor, mami_?" pidió Emerson, usando el truco de los ojos de cachorrito.

"Claro," le dijo Bella. "Vamos a cambiarte."

Unos minutos después, regresaron usando un conjunto completo para el invierno. Bella vestía un esponjoso abrigo azul con un conjunto blanco de gorro, bufanda y guantes. Se veía como una modelo para el invierno o algo así.

Emmy y Emerson salieron corriendo por la puerta. Le ofrecí mi mano a Bella, la cual aceptó con felicidad, y salimos juntos, la cámara colgaba de mi cuello.

"Linda Canon," comentó, sonriendo al ver a los niños correr y dejarse caer en la nieve.

"Gracias. Fue un regalo de mis padres. La uso para documentar cada día de la vida de Emmy."

"¿Eres un fotógrafo experto?"

"Te dejaré venir a mi casa para la cena y, podrás ver las cientos de fotos que tengo y decirme lo que piensas," le sonreí. "Emmy ha crecido frente a la cámara. ¿Te molestaría si le tomo fotos a Emerson?"

"En absoluto. Aunque tal vez pida algunas copias."

Bella y yo nos reímos juntos mientras le tomaba fotos a los niños jugando. Tuvieron una pobre versión de una lucha de nieve e hicieron ángeles de nieve. Al final, Bella sugirió hacer un hombre de nieve. Por supuesto, ella no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que al final seguía siendo una chica de Phoenix en su corazón. Sin embargo, yo había crecido en el norte, así que era un experto en esas cosas.

Emerson y Emmy se declararon a si mismos mis 'ayudantes' mientras yo rodaba las diferentes partes del cuerpo del hombre de nieve. Era un trabajo duro y me quede sin aliento cuando finalmente ensamblamos las tres partes una sobre la otra. Bella fue a la casa y encontró una gorra de baseball, algunos botones y un tallo de apio.

"Un muñeco de nieve un tanto extraño," bromeé cuando Bella ponía el tallo del apio en forma de nariz.

"Oh, calla," replicó, formando la boca con los botones. "No tengo zanahorias."

"Es hermoso," decidió Emmy cuando terminamos. "Creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre."

"Optimus Prime," sugirió Emerson, lo que le hizo ganarse un suave empujón de parte de su madre.

"Lillian," dijo Emmy.

"Es un chico," argumenté. "Necesita un nombre varonil como… George."

Bella se rió. "¿George?"

Me giré para verla, el sonido de su risa me fascinaba. Se veía hermosa en el frío clima, con mejillas sonrojadas y cabello alborotado por el viento que danzaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban bien abiertos mirándome. Creo que nuestros niños se cansaron de que nos miráramos, porque salieron corriendo juntos en busca de ramas para hacerle los brazos al hombre de nieve sin nombre.

Puse mi mano fría en su mejilla. "Eres preciosa."

Su piel se puso aún más roja. "No, en realidad no…"

"Sí, sí lo _eres_," repliqué, mis ojos volteando a ver a Emmy y Emerson. Estaban distraídos en su búsqueda por suplementos para el hombre de nieve. Acerqué a Bella a mí y me incliné para rosar mis fríos labios contra los de ella.

Este beso fue tan dulce como lo había sido el del viernes en la noche. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor en un fuerte abrazo, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Alejé un poco la cámara de nosotros y la prendí para poder tomar algunas fotos de nosotros juntos.

Se soltó riendo cuando iba por la quinta foto, lo cual estoy seguro iba a ser una hermosa foto. "Saben que esas van a salir horribles, ¿verdad?"

Rodé los ojos juguetonamente. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Frunció los labios con una mueca y se agacho para recoger un puñado de nieve. De repente me lanzó la bola de nieve a la cara, atacándome.

"Te atrapé," sonrió antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Oh, estas en problemas!" le grité antes de coger nieve para mí. La bombardeé con bolas de nieve pobremente hechas, cubriendo de blanco su abrigo y gorro. Se veía como algún tipo de ángel de la nieve corriendo sobre la hierba. Comenzó a lanzarme nieve, y finalmente la tumbe dejándola debajo de mí.

"¡Me rindo!" gritó, riéndose cuando comencé a taparla con nieve. "¡Me rindo! ¡No me entierres viva!"

Me reí, besé sus labios rojos como rubí, y luego la ayude a levantarse. Hizo un puchero mientras la ayude a limpiarse la nieve.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había participado en esos jueguitos de coqueteos. Los extrañaba, incluso aunque, ahora con Bella, eran más divertidos que nunca.

Fui repentinamente consciente del grito de Emerson, "¡Mamá! ¡Edward!" me giré y vi a mi pequeña sentada en la nieve, tenía la boca abierta mientras jadeaba por aire.

"Oh, dios," dije, corriendo por Emmy. La cargué, acunándola en mis brazos mientras la mantenía erguida.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella alarmada.

"Ataque de asma," le expliqué. "No pasa nada, Emmy, tengo tu inhalador, cielo. ¿Podemos usar tu calefacción?"

"Por supuesto," dijo, llevándonos al apartamento. Entré y lleve a Emmy al sofá, sentándola en mi regazo. Saque el inhalador de la bolsa de mi abrigo, agradecido una vez más por ser un padre sobreprotector.

Emmy estaba intentando hacer más lenta su respiración para que fuera a la par de la mía, como habíamos practicado muchas veces antes. Le quite el abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro, sabiendo que el calor sería demasiado. Después de quitarme el abrigo de un tirón, la alinee con mi torso y preparé su inhalador.

Sabía exactamente cómo usarlo. Se concentro para exhalar como un soldado antes de ponérselo en la boca. Inhaló mientras apretaba el tubo del medicamento.

"Diez… nueve… ocho…" conté suavemente para ella, besándole el cabello. "Siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… exhala, mi amor. Respira conmigo."

Emmy exhalo, literalmente, un suspiro de alivio cuando el albuterol llego a sus pulmones y les permitió abrirse de nuevo. Me concentré en racionar las profundas respiraciones que ella debía copiar, mi pecho y estómago subían y bajaban detrás de ella. Finalmente, igualó su respiración a la mía de forma que nuestros sistemas respiratorios estaban moviéndose en sincronización.

"Estas bien," dije, besándola de nuevo. "Este no fue tan malo."

Bella me miraba a unos pies de distancia, tenía el brazo alrededor de Emerson. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Un vaso de agua sería maravilloso," contesté. "Respira conmigo, Emmy."

"Estoy bien, papi," me aseguró, su voz todavía estaba un poquito débil y cansada.

"Hagámoslo una vez más."

Hicimos la misma rutina de nuevo y, finalmente, ambos estábamos respirando con más facilidad, aunque por diferentes razones.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Emerson con timidez.

Ella asintió. "Estoy bien. Soy asmática." Bebió del agua que Bella le había traído. El albuterol no sabía bien.

"Eres una niña muy valiente," dijo Bella con sinceridad.

Ella se encogió de hombros, indiferente a su último ataque de asma. "Mis bronquios tienen que relajarse con el albuterol. He tenido que ir a la sala de urgencias en otras ocasiones."

Bella me miró, sus ojos cafés grandes de impresión. Asentí con un suspiro. "Esos son unos de los momentos más horribles de mi vida."

Emmy rodó los ojos. "Papi, estaba _bien_. El asma no es tan mala. ¿Podemos volver afuera?"

"No ahora," dije con gentileza. "De todas formas, hemos estado afuera por mucho tiempo. Lo sé porque mi pecho me duele por el frío."

"Quitémonos los abrigos y pongámoslos en el armario," sugirió Bella, "y puedo hacer chocolate caliente. ¿Te gustan los malvaviscos, Emmy?"

"¡Mucho! Papi hace una avena con malvaviscos en forma de huevo, y cuando lo calientas, ¡los malvaviscos se convierten en dinosaurios!"

Bella se rió entre dientes. "¡Vaya! Nunca antes había escuchado de eso. Edward, puedes ponerles una película a los niños si quieres." Ella estaba recogiendo los abrigos y zapatos de todos.

Los niños decidieron que querían ver _101 Dálmatas_, así que les puse esa película y después me uní a Bella en la cocina.

"No sabía que Emmy era asmática," comentó Bella mientras revolvía el chocolate caliente en una olla en la estufa.

"No le gusta que todos sepan," admití.

"¿De verdad fue a emergencias?" preguntó con miedo la encantadora chica que tenía frente a mí.

Asentí. "Sí… en muchas ocasiones, de hecho. No es algo muy extraño para niños asmáticos. Tengo suerte de que ella sea muy madura sobre eso con sólo cinco años. Insiste en usar su propio inhalador e incluso lleva uno a la escuela en la mochila."

"No tienes suerte," declaró Bella. "Eres un buen padre por haberla criado para ser tan madura."

Me encogí de hombros. "Emmy siempre ha sido muy independiente. Está en su naturaleza. Pero de verdad, ese ni siquiera fue un ataque tan malo. No te preocupes."

"¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?" me preguntó Bella, su voz más ligera ahora que se dio cuenta de que la 'emergencia' ya había pasado.

"¿Estás segura…?"

"Por supuesto," rodó los ojos. "Estaba pensando en sándwiches con queso a la plancha y caldo de pollo."

"Suena increíble," admití. "Pero, ¿Cuándo me toca a mí invitarte a cenar?"

Me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pues, planeo seguir viéndote por más tiempo, ya encontraremos la oportunidad."

* * *

><p>Pasamos el día como había planeado pasarlo solo con Emmy – viendo películas de Disney, jugando juegos de mesa, y comiendo comidas apropiadas de invierno. Conocí nuevos matices de la personalidad de Bella conforme pasaba el día, y me di cuenta de que rápidamente estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella. Era una persona muy linda, todo envuelto en un bonito paquete.<p>

Emmy y yo nos fuimos más temprano que de costumbre, porque Bella mencionó que ella y Emerson se irían en coche hasta Forks para pasar el resto de la semana con su papá. La besé discretamente mientras Emmy y Emerson estaban distraídos por una apasionada discusión sobre… dinosaurios. (Que sorpresa.) Me prometió avisarme cuando llegaran a Forks para que no me preocupara sobre accidentes de carro o nada más.

"Enfréntalo," bromeé. "Me preocupo demasiado."

Emmy estaba comprensiblemente exhausta, así que después de arroparla con una dulce nana, regrese a la sala y comencé el largo proceso de imprimir todas las buenas fotos de la memoria de la cámara. Había unas hermosas de Emmy que necesitaba enmarcar. Le hice a Bella copias de las fotos donde salía Emerson – por supuesto, esas también estaban increíblemente hermosas. Emerson Swan era un niño fotogénico, y su brillante personalidad se demostraba en las fotos.

Jadeé cuando vi las fotos donde salíamos Bella y yo. Ya nos veíamos como una pareja, con mi brazo a su alrededor y su cabeza reposando sobre mi hombro. Su belleza iluminaba toda la foto. Incluso me complementaba.

Mientras estudiaba las fotos, me di cuenta que no era porque su piel de marfil combinaba con la mía, o porque su cabello café se veía bien con mi barba rojiza. Era porque había algo risueño que salía naturalmente de Bella, y se reflejaba en mí.

Era felicidad.

Cuando estaba con Bella, era feliz. Siempre.

No que yo fuera una persona infeliz. Amaba a un ser humano más de lo que cualquier otra persona había amado a _alguien_ – sólo que el objeto de mi afecto era mi hija. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que algo estaba perdido. Necesitaba una mujer, una compañera, una pareja. Había estado solo por demasiado tiempo.

Agarre mi foto favorita donde salía Bella – esa donde tenía su cabeza en mi hombro y se estaba riendo – y la pegué en el refrigerador con un imán, justo junto a una foto de Emmy cuando tenía tres años, y estaba recogiendo flores del jardín de mi mamá. Ahora tenía dos fotos favoritas.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el Edward POV ^^ va a haber algunos más a lo largo de la historia, aunque creo que este es de mis favoritos, sobre todo porque Edward se empieza a dar cuenta de que siente algo por Bella *-*<p>

El siguiente capítulo va a ser más de transición, aunque también es muy lindo.

Ya subí el último capítulo de A Life Lived in Dreams, y Edward's Twilight está casi por terminar, así que ya estoy pensando en un nuevo proyecto de traducción, pero será hasta que terminé con Edward's Twilight.

Gracias a todas por leer, especialmente a las que dejan sus comentarios:

mariale24; **Chayley Costa**; Tata XOXO; **Maricoles**; Beastyle; **MiaCarLu**; TereCullen; **Mentxu Masen Cullen**; ; **nana cullen**; Blo; **lexa0619**; Robmy; **Miila Cullen Potter**; lobalunallena; **cremita**; terewee; **Sarah-Crish Cullen**; veritoxs; **Danii Belliner Cullen**; ; **solecitopucheta**; Gabriela Cullen; **Suiza-love**; ALE;**Elyy Pocoyoo**… disculpen si se me paso alguien (:

**Robmy: **sobre el error de A Life Lived in Dreams, de verdad que no me di cuenta sino hasta que me dijiste XDD jaja que tonta, igual gracias, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda (:

**ALE: **un consejito, google traductor apesta r.r jaja sirve para traducir nada más de palabra por palabra, pero para traducir textos completos es un asco… igual que bueno que te guste la forma en que traduzco, y gracias por tu comentario n.n

Chicas, recuerden, no tengo días de actualización y no planeo abandonar la historia, quédense tranquilas

Besos

Moni (:


	8. The Family

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 8: La Familia**

**Edward POV**

Emmy y yo estábamos un poco aburridos después de nuestro gran día nevado con Bella y Emerson. La inevitable lluvia del estado de Washington se había llevado las huellas de la una vez hermosa nieve. Todavía estaba lloviendo, así que teníamos que permanecer dentro. Emmy jugaba en silencio en el piso con su muñeca Barbie y su Ken – si, sólo tenía uno de cada uno – y arreglaba meticulosamente una boda perfecta para ellos. Yo estaba sentado en el sofá con una andrajosa copia de _Un Mundo Feliz_ de Aldous Huxley. Había sido uno de mis favoritos desde tercer año de secundaria.

Aún así, mi mente seguía regresando hacía Bella.

"¿Qué estás leyendo, papi?" preguntó Emmy iniciando la conversación. Por muy tonto que pareciera, era un alivio escucharla hablar. Su parlanchina personalidad había estado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, probablemente por el aburrimiento y el cansancio de ayer.

"_Un Mundo Feliz_. Es sobre el futuro," expliqué.

"¿Me lo puedes leer?"

Bufé. "Uh, no es lo que se dice apropiado para alguien de cinco años. Además, creo que lo encontrarías aburrido. Es sobre el gobierno."

Arrugó la nariz. La política era un tema constante en la mesa de mis padres, pero Emmy no estaba particularmente interesada. Lo cual era algo bueno – ella ya estaba llenando su cabecita con datos científicos, mis preocupaciones por el dinero, y planes para un Jurassic Park de verdad. No necesitaba llenar su cerebro con la deuda nacional y un debate de investigación de células madre.

Justo entonces mi celular sonó. Esperando que fuera Bella, salté sobre el sofá y tropecé con el otomano mientras corría para cogerlo. Emmy se rió y me dijo "Grace" – el apodo que le decía el novio de mi hermana siempre que se tropezaba.

Pero no era Bella la que llamaba. Era mi mamá. "Hola," respondí, un poco decepcionado.

"Te oyes de mal humor," observó.

"Estoy _aburrido_."

Se rió ligeramente. "¿Puedo ir para usar tu estufa? La mía se desbarato esta mañana. Carlisle la va a repara hoy para que Acción de Gracias no quede arruinado, pero me gustaría comenzar a preparar la comida."

"Claro," dije. "Apuesto a que Emmy estará encantada de ayudar."

"¡Ooh, que buena idea! ¡Llegaré en unos minutos! ¡Te amo!"

Sólo a Esme Cullen se le ocurre decirme que me ama cuando me va a ver en quince minutos.

Después de colgar fui a recoger la cocina, haciéndole espacio en el mostrador. "Va a venir la abuela," le dije a Emmy asomando la cabeza en la sala.

"¡Sí!" gritó felizmente, quitándole el vestido de novia a su Barbie y poniéndole uno rosa. "Papi, ¿Por qué mi Barbie no tiene damas de honor?"

Suspiré silenciosamente. "Porque las damas de honor son caras, Ems. Intentaré comprarte una Barbie nueva para Navidad, pero no puedo prometer nada. Todavía quieres los patines, ¿cierto?"

Asintió con entusiasmo.

"Lo estoy intentando," le dije simplemente.

"Lo sé, papi," dijo con suavidad. "No quería hacerte entristecerte."

"Desearía poder comprarte más juguetes," le dije. "Pero estamos bien. Tienes el estómago lleno y buena ropa y a un papi que te ama más que a su propia vida. Eso es todo lo que en verdad necesitas." En ese momento mi madre entró a la sala, y Emmy se alegró inmediatamente. "¡Hola, abuela!" exclamó, corriendo para abrazar las piernas de mi madre.

"Hola, querida," la saludó mi madre, besándole la cabeza. "¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina?"

"¡Sí!"

"Recoge tus cosas," le dije gentilmente a mi hija antes de avanzar a la cocina con mi madre. "Oh, mamá, tengo unas fotos de la nevada para papá y para ti. Unas bastante buenas, en realidad."

"¿Quedarían lindas como tarjetas de Navidad?"

"Creo que sí. Ahora vuelvo."

Corrí a hojear las fotos nuevas, seleccionando las mejores. Después de que les saque copia, regresé a la cocina, donde Emmy estaba parloteando como la parlanchina que todos conocen.

"¡Y luego hicimos un hombre de nieve!" estaba diciendo. "Emerson quería ponerle un nombre tonto, y yo intenté ponerle Lillian – Lily de cariño – pero papi dijo que su nombre era George. ¿No es ese un nombre tonto para un hombre de nieve? ¿Alguna vez has conocido un hombre de nieve llamado George, abuela?"

"Conocí a uno llamado Frosty," dijo mamá ligeramente antes de girarse a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Quién es Bella, Edward?"

"La mamá de Emerson," le explicó Emmy. "Emerson es mi nuevo amigo."

Hice una mueca. "Emmy, ¿has estado hablando sin parar?"

"Así es," dijo mi madre con firmeza, sus ojos me estudiaban cuidadosamente. "Y he escuchado _muchísimo_ sobre una mujer llamada Bella."

"Emmy, ¿podrías asegurarte que la puerta tiene seguro?" le pregunté a mi hija.

"¡Claro, papi!" corrió por el pasillo.

"Bella es una amiga," dije sin convicción, recargándome contra el mostrador.

Mamá se rió. "Cariño, te estás sonrojando. ¡Bella es mucho _más_ que una amiga! ¿Cómo es que no me he enterado de esto?"

"Porque llevo dos semanas conociéndola," repliqué, luchando contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

De repente mi mamá comenzó a saltar, dando grititos. "¡Invítala a la cena de Acción de Gracias! ¡Por favor, amor, por favor!"

Me reí. "Mamá, tranquilízate. No tenemos nada serio. Nuestros hijos juegan juntos, es todo. Y ella va a pasar Acción de Gracias con su padre."

"¡Entonces invítala para Sinterklaas!" me pidió mi mamá. "¿Por favor, Edward? ¡Esto me emociona mucho!"

Puse las manos en sus pequeños hombros. "Mamá, no hagas un escándalo por esto. No me vayas a echar la mala suerte."

"Cuéntame todo sobre ella," me pidió, llevándome a la mesa de la cocina. Su comida ya estaba olvidada.

Suspire, rodando los ojos. No me importaba si eso le molestaba a mamá. "Tiene veintiún años, soltera, y tiene un hijo de cinco años llamado Emerson. Es hermosa, una mamá fantástica, y es adorable de todas las formas posibles. Pasamos tiempo juntos cuando nuestros hijos tienen citas de juego. Estas haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que son."

"¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Su hijo está en la clase de Emmy?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, nos conocimos en el parque, y entonces tuvimos un encuentro en Wal-Mart que nos llevó a comer un helado juntos."

Había un aire soñador en los ojos de mi madre. "¿Podemos conocerla, por favor? ¿Pronto? ¿Sinterklaas, tal vez?"

Me mordí el labio. "Tú, papá y Alice van a ahuyentarla con su entusiasmo, sus preguntas indiscretas y su tendencia a hablar de más."

"Nos comportaremos," me prometió mi madre. "_Tengo _que conocer a esta chica. Cinco de diciembre, Edward. Tal vez puedan quedarse a dormir ya que es viernes… ¡será muy divertido! ¡Piensa en que a su hijo le encantará el juego de los zapatos!"

Suspire considerándolo. Sinterklaas, también conocido como 5-6 de diciembre, era la celebración favorita de los Cullen. La abuela holandesa de mi padre siempre lo había celebrado con él cuando vivían en Londres, y él continúo la tradición con sus hijos. Básicamente, el cinco de diciembre, los niños tenían que dejar sus zapatos junto a la chimenea y Santa Claus vendría a dejar dulces en ellos para que los encontraran la mañana siguiente. Como sea, mi madre y mi padre habían hecho de la tradición algo mucho más grande. El cinco siempre teníamos un festín muy parecido a la cena de Navidad. Toda la familia – mamá, papá, Emmy, yo, Alice y su novio Jasper – nos quedábamos a dormir y los dulces aparecían 'mágicamente' en nuestros zapatos. Yo opinaba que veintidós años es un poco grande para jugar el 'juego de zapatos' pero incluso mamá y papá dejaban fuera los suyos, aún cuando eran ellos quienes los llenaban de dulces.

Tenía que admitir que sonaba divertido. Lo más probable es que Emerson quedara encantado, y sería una forma divertida para que Bella conociera a mi familia. Sin embargo, mi familia podía ser extremadamente imperiosa y entrometida.

Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Bella a pasar la noche en la casa de un extraño. Después de todo, sólo llevábamos dos semanas de conocernos.

"Déjame pensarlo," suspiré con mamá. "No estoy seguro sobre pasar la noche. Tal vez este año podamos cortarlo sólo al cinco de diciembre."

"Eres un hombre diplomático," dijo, sonriendo con un poco de maldad. "Lo resolverás."

"Gracias."

"Entonces, ¿ya la besaste?" me preguntó mi madre, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, apoyando sus delicadas manos recién arregladas en las rodillas.

"No voy a hablar sobre eso," repliqué, yéndome al refrigerador.

"Espera, ¿es ella?" jadeó mamá, señalando la puerta del refrigerador.

Me reí y despegué la imagen del refrigerador. "He aquí la mujer a la que vas a ahuyentar permanentemente."

Mamá examinó la foto minuciosamente. "Es hermosa, Edward."

"Lo sé," contesté tranquilamente, tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. No podía evitarlo.

"Y se ve tan feliz contigo."

"Dos semanas, mamá," rodé los ojos. "Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para 'estar' juntos."

"Apuesto a que ya la besaste," me tomo el pelo mi madre, todavía mirando la foto.

Sentí que las puntas de mis orejas se ponían rojas.

En ese momento Emmy entro corriendo a la cocina, su delantal de lunares rosas atado torcidamente en su pequeño cuerpo. "¿A quién besaste, papi?" preguntó, un poco horrorizada.

La cargué y deposité un beso en su mejilla. "Sólo a ti," mentí antes de hacerle cosquillas en la garganta. "Tú eres mi señorita."

"Emmy, ¿te gustaría que invitáramos a Emerson y a Bella a la casa de la abuela para Sinterklaas?" mi mamá preguntó de forma casual y diabólica.

De repente, mi pequeña comenzó a saltar en mis brazos. "¡Sí! Oh, ¿por favor, papi? ¡Llamaré a Emerson ahora!"

Me reí. "No tienes celular, y tampoco Emerson. Déjame pensarlo, amor."

Repentinamente, Emmy agrando sus ojos verdes y comenzó a batir las pestañas. "Papi," dijo suavemente, sacando el labio inferior. "Podría ser muy divertido. Nunca llevo amigos a casa."

Maldito sea ese puchero que había aprendido de mamá y Alice. En la familia Cullen, las mujeres siempre se salían con la suya. Papá, Jasper y yo éramos plastilina en sus manos.

Suspiré y me rendí. Totalmente complacidas consigo mismas, mamá y Emmy comenzaron a cocinas juntas.

Fui a la cocina e intenté encontrar una excusa para que una chica que conocía desde hacía medio mes conociera a mi familia.

* * *

><p>¡Hola niñas! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado tanto como el anterior ^^<p>

Ustedes que dicen, ¿aceptara Bella ir a la casa de los Cullen para Sinterklaas? La verdad yo nunca había escuchado de esa tradición, pero parece divertida. Para quién le interese, estuve investigando un poco sobre el nombre y viene de la palabra neerlandés: _Sint-Nicolaas _(San Nicolás o Santa Claus)_, _formando así _Sinterklaas_ (Fuente: Wikipedia ;))

En el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que opina Charlie acerca del 'novio' de su hija y una sorpresa que Edward le tiene a Bella n.n

Cambiando de tema… llegamos a los ¡200 reviews! Muchas gracias, chicas, de verdad significa mucho para mí que les guste tanto la historia n.n y como buena traductora les tenía preparado un OS de regalo que era Emmett POV y nos dejaba ver un poco de lo que pensaba nuestro Oso favorito sobre la relación de Edward&Bella, pero surgieron unos cuantos inconvenientes y no lo podré subir hoy u.u" igual estén al pendiente porque en el transcurso de la semana lo voy a subir (:

Gracias a todas las que leen, en especial a estas personitas que me dejan sus comentarios (pido disculpas si me falto alguien u.u):

catitacullen; ; Maricoles; TereCullen; mariale24; Beastyle; DaniiEverdeen; nana cullen; fati; live to Live a Lie; Paty4Hale; Tata XOXO; Chayley Costa; lexa0619; jojo10298-somerhalder; supattinsondecullen; Natty-C; V1V1; Danii Belliner Cullen; Gabriela Cullen; isabel20; Robmy; candy1928; Deathxrevenge; Elyy Pocoyoo; Danny Ordaz; Suiza-love; Mentxu Masen Cullen; tityscaya; solecitopucheta; veritoxs; Gegargas; nayeli gonzalez; Angie Muffiin; Sarah-Crish Cullen; Blue Amelie; cremita…

Besos

Moni (:


	9. Surprise

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo nueve: Sorpresa**

"Buenas noches, cariño," le susurré a mi adormilado hijo, asegurándome de acomodar bien las cobijas a su alrededor. Sonrió entre sueños cuando besé su frente. Sabía que estaba cómodo y calientito en mi vieja habitación en casa de mi padre, y estaba especialmente feliz porque podría pasar unos días con su abuelo.

La vida era bastante buena, tenía que admitirlo. Tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirme agradecida.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a Charlie cambiando los canales de la televisión. Regresé a mi lugar en el sofá con la cobija que le había tejido hace algunos años. Mi padre no era un hombre muy hablador – convivíamos alegremente, pero con pocas palabras – así que me sorprendió cuando apagó la televisión y giró su sillón hacia mí.

"Entonces, cuéntame sobre esté Edward del que tanto he oído," dijo, el sonrojo ya estaba llegando a la punta de sus orejas.

De repente, _mi_ sonrojo abarco más que sólo mis orejas. "¿Q-qué?"

"Mientras estabas en Thriftway, Emerson mencionó mucho a una niña llamada Emmy y a su padre, Edward. Me contó que hicieron un hombre de nieve y galletas y no sé qué más."

Me aclaré la garganta sintiéndome tímida. "Emmy es su amiga, y Edward y yo arreglamos citas de juegos para ellos."

"¿Estás segura de que solo son citas de juego?"

"Nos acabamos de conocer," repliqué. "Y sabes lo que pienso acerca de centrarme solo en Emerson. En verdad que no quiero enamorarme de otra manzana podrida como el papá de Emerson."

"¿Y estás segura de que Edward es una manzana podrida?" me preguntó, sorprendiéndome con su repentina intromisión en la vida privada de su hija. "Emerson lo describe como _increíble _y _genial _y_ muy agradable_. Y, de hecho, Emerson ya es muy protector contigo…"

"No hay nada podrido en Edward," dije con confianza, "pero no quiero apresurar las cosas." Tome mi libro, intentando transmitir el mensaje de que esta conversación había terminado.

"Bella, cariño, me preocupa que vivas sola en Seattle," admitió Charlie. "Me encantaría que encontraras a un buen hombre."

"No tienes que preocuparte por-"

"Pero lo hago. Estás sola en esa gran ciudad, escatimando y ahorrando para llegar a fin de mes. Incluso aceptaría que vivieras con un novio siempre y cuando él pueda hacerse cargo de ustedes dos."

Suspiré. "Me encantaría casarme, pero justo ahora Emerson es el principal hombre de mi vida."

"Dale una oportunidad a Edward," me dijo Charlie. "Tu hijo ya lo quiere. Esa es una buena señal."

Le sonreí burlonamente. "Papá, ¿desde cuándo confías en un hombre para que este en un radio de cinco kilómetros cerca de mí?"

Se rió entre dientes. "Sólo quiero que estés feliz y protegida, cariño."

"Lo sé. Y por cierto, tú cuidas bien de mí. No tenías que mandarme ese dinero por correo. Fue innecesario, pero muy apreciado."

"¡Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo!" exclamó. "Quiero que mi nieto tenga una buena Navidad. ¿Qué le vas a comprar?"

"Una bicicleta, un casco y las rodilleras," contesté. "Es algo caro, pero he estado ahorrando desde que le quito las llantitas de entrenamiento a su bicicleta vieja. Estoy feliz de haber ahorrado, porque ya está demasiado grande para la bici vieja."

"Todo niño debe tener su bicicleta," estuvo de acuerdo Charlie. "Pensé en comprarle uno de esos locos videojuegos portátiles. ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"¿Nintendo DS?"

"Sí. Los tienen a la venta en Port Angeles. Si quieres, lo compro y puedes darle tú el DS y yo la bicicleta."

"Sabes que los juegos se venden por separado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo, sonaba casi ofendido de que hubiera cuestionado su conocimiento. "Pensé que con dos o tres juegos puede comenzar. Juegos amigables, por supuesto. No me gustan las cosas violentas donde puedes matar policías."

Me reí entre dientes. "A mí tampoco me gustan. Pero no creo que tengamos que intercambiar regalos, de todas formas, _estaba _planeando pasar Navidad contigo…"

Me sonrió brillantemente. "¿En serio?"

Asentí. "Sí… así que podemos envolverlos y ponerlos debajo del árbol todos. No tiene que saber quién le dio qué."

"Gracias, Bells," mi padre sonrió. "Eso me hace muy feliz."

"Ya somos dos," le dije. "Tres, contando con Emerson. Le encanta venir a Forks."

"Sabes que pienso que es muy admirable que no le digas que es Santa Claus quien trae sus regalos," dijo al azar. "No es fácil explicarle a un niño porque Santa le trajo al pequeño Johnny una bicicleta, videojuegos, una televisión, un trampolín y un cachorro… y porqué le trajo a Emerson sólo dos de esas cosas."

"Eso es exactamente porque nunca le mentí sobre Santa," repliqué. "Pero le dije que era nuestro pequeño secreto… no quiero que vaya de cotilla y le diga a sus compañeros que Santa no existe."

Charlie asintió. "Eres una mamá maravillosa, Bells. Sólo deseo que puedas encontrarle un buen padre a Emerson."

* * *

><p>Acción de Gracias fue increíble. No queríamos dejar la casa de Charlie, pero la escuela y el trabajo nos esperaban. Emerson durmió todo el camino hacia Seattle mientras yo escuchaba música Navideña.<p>

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, lo desperté para que no fuera a dormir todo el día. Adormilado sostuvo mi mano cuando caminábamos a nuestro apartamento.

Para mi sorpresa, había una nota en la puerta.

Obviamente mi primer pensamiento fue, _Oh, dios… el chequé de la renta rebotó._

"¿Qué es eso, mami?" me preguntó Emerson.

"No sé," respondí con cautela mientras abría la puerta y arrancaba la nota. "Por qué no te quitas el abrigo mientras enciendo la calefacción, y luego podemos hacer pechugas de pollo y papas fritas para comer."

"¡De acuerdo!" Mi hijo amaba las pechugas de pollo. Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el armario.

Abrí la nota doblada. Adentro venía un mensaje garabateado en una letra tan bonita que solo podía provenir de un escritor:

_Busca en el buzón por una sorpresa._

Una sonrisa inmediatamente se expandió por mi rostro. Sabía exactamente de quién era la nota. Abrí el buzón y encontré unas cuantas cosas: una rosa blanca de tallo largo, dos bolsas de ositos de goma y un sobre.

"_¿Qué?_" murmuré sorprendida de verdad. ¿Cómo sabía Edward que Emerson y yo amábamos los ositos de goma?

Estaba helado y comenzaba a lloviznar, así que entré corriendo derecho al termostato. Subí la temperatura y me despojé de mi abrigo. Mi dulce hijo ya se había quitado su abrigo y estaba esperándome en la cocina.

"¿Qué es todo eso, mamá?" me preguntó, mirando los ositos de goma.

"Una sorpresa de Edward," dije distraídamente. "Te los daré después de comer."

"¡Genial!"

Me reí cuando corrió a su habitación. Puse la rosa en un vaso de agua y finalmente abrí el sobre.

Una entrada para 'Sueño de una noche de verano' cayó en mis manos junto con una nota.

_¿Puedo tener el honor de una 'cita juegos' entre nosotros dos, nerds de la literatura?_

Miré el boleto. La fecha decía que era para el viernes a las 7:30 PM. Me pregunté cuando le habría costado este boleto, y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía aceptar el regalo. Edward batallaba tanto como yo con el dinero.

Agarré el teléfono y marqué su número. Sonó una vez antes de que contestara. "Hola, hermosa," dijo, se percibía una sonrisa en su voz.

"Hola," dije, mi corazón golpeteaba por su cumplido. "Llegamos bien de Forks."

"¡Qué bueno!" dijo. "¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?"

"Maravillosas," admití, yendo hacia el refrigerador para sacar una bolsa de pechuga de pollo y otra de papas fritas. "Fue agradable pasar tiempo con mi papá. Pero encontré un regalo muy dulce en mi buzón…"

"¿Oh, sí? ¿De quién era?"

Resoplé. "Edward, no puedo aceptar este regalo. Es demasiado-"

"Señorita Swan, estoy ofendido," bromeó. "¿Te opones al regalo, o a quién te lo dio?"

Me reí. "El regalo. Definitivamente, _no_ me opongo a ti."

Edward se rió. "Es bueno saberlo. Pero también deberías saber – y esto me hará sonar como un tacaño – que los boletos no me costaron ni un centavo. Mi hermana actúa como Helena, así que me las arregle para conseguir boletos gratis."

"Oh," dije, un poco asombrada. "Vaya. Lo siento. No pretendía ofen-"

"No me ofendiste," aseguró. "Definitivamente me sentiría de la misma manera. Pero ya que tú eres una nerd de la literatura, ¿estás interesada en acompañarme?"

Sonreí acomodando la comida congelada en una bandeja para hornear galletas. "Estoy muy interesada en acompañarte."

"¡Qué bien!" dijo felizmente.

"Déjame llamar a Rosalie para ver si puede hacerla de niñera," sugerí, metiendo la bandeja en el horno caliente. "¿Estás de acuerdo en que Emmy se quede con Rose?"

"Por supuesto. Si confías en ella para cuidar a Emerson, entonces puedo confiar en que cuide a Emmy."

"Rose es maravillosa. ¿Te puedo llamar después?"

"Claro. Y por cierto, gracias. Estaba preocupado porque fueras a rechazar o aceptar la invitación."

"Edward," dije sinceramente. "De verdad me gustas. Mucho. No sé de qué te preocupas."

"Creo que acabo de hacer una señal de victoria con mi puño," bromeó.

"Pero la pregunta es: ¿te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí?" presioné.

"Bella, creo que soy yo el adorador," replicó con voz seria. "Ahora en realidad estoy algo ofendido."

Una vez más, no pude detener la sonrisa que Edward Cullen me había sacado. "Bien," medio grite. "En seguida te llamo."

Llamé a Rose, y dijo que ella y Emmett estarían felices de cuidar a Emerson y Emmy. Creo que estaba desesperada porque yo conociera finalmente a un hombre, incluso cuando agregó, "Nada de diversión extra, ¿de acuerdo?"

A lo cual respondí, "Rose, métete en tu propia vida sexual."

"Es en serio, Bella…"

Rodé los ojos y colgué. Le marqué de nuevo a Edward para decirle que lo de la niñera estaba arreglado.

"Genial," dijo ligeramente. "Te recojo a las seis."

"¿No es algo temprano?"

"Bueno, deberíamos cenar…"

Sacudí la cabeza fervientemente, incluso aunque él no podía verme. "No. No voy a tomar nada de la Navidad de tu hermosa hija. Cenaremos en mi casa… a las seis."

"Bella-"

"¿Te gusta el fettucine alfredo?"

Suspiró derrotado. "Me encanta."

"¡Bien! Tendré una fabulosa cena esperando por ti," dije. "Pero justo ahora tengo que darle algo de comer a mi hombre. Así que, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?"

"Por supuesto," dijo, y una vez más pude escuchar la sonrisa. Probablemente era una sonrisita divertida, tal vez esa jodidamente maravillosa sonrisa torcida. En verdad esperaba que si fuera. "De hecho, siéntete libre de llamarme todas las veces que quieras."

"Creo que tu mujer se pondría un poco celosa si hiciera eso," admití.

"No, le agradas. Aunque me informo que mis besos eran solo para ella."

Me reí. "No estoy segura de poder estar de acuerdo con eso," le dije con un poco de sequedad, intentando parecer indiferente.

Se unió a mis risas. "Por suerte para ti, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo."

"Oh, por suerte para mí, ¿eh? ¿Solo besas a la suertuda?"

"No, solo beso a la _preciosa_," replicó.

"Algún día te tragaras esas palabras," bromeé justo cuando Emerson entraba en la cocina corriendo. "Me tengo que ir. Te llamo en la noche."

"Esperaré con ansiedad," dijo dulcemente. "Dale un abrazo al pequeño de mi parte."

"Lo haré. Gracias, Edward. Oh, espera," dije cuando se me ocurrió algo. "¿Cómo sabías que nos encantan los ositos de goma?"

"Emerson me dijo. Ve a darle algo de comer para que puedas llamarme más pronto."

Bufé. "Sí, señor. ¡Adiós!"

"Adiós," dijo antes de colgar.

"¿Era Edward?" preguntó Emerson con curiosidad.

"Sí," respondí. "Cielo, tú y Emmy van a quedarse con la tía Rosalie y Emmett el viernes en la noche."

Me miró con desconfianza, sus ojos marrones ardían. "¿Qué van a estar haciendo Edward y tú?"

"Vamos a ver una obra de Shakespeare," expliqué. "Te aburrirías durante toda la obra, créeme."

Suspiró. "Mami, ¿te _gusta_ Edward?"

Exhalé un gran suspiro. "Tal vez sí. ¿Te molesta eso?"

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en eso con concentración. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me examinó con los parpados entrecerrados. "Sólo si _yo soy _tu único superhéroe."

Me reí entre dientes y me agache para darle un beso. "Confía en mí, eres mi único Clark Kent. Y me rescatas cada día, corazón."

* * *

><p>Awww… ¿no es adorable Emerson? Me encanta ese niño ^^<p>

El siguiente capítulo es la cita, Bella conocerá a la hermana de Edward, ¿qué creen que pase? Además de que sucederá algo que muchas esperan y que estoy segura que les va a encantar (:

**Espacio publicitario: **

-Chicas, ¿recuerdan el oneshot que les mencioné en el capítulo pasado? Bien, ya lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil (para aquellas que no lo hayan leído, si ya lo leíste y/o comentaste: ¡Gracias!) se llama **Forever Changed **y es Emmett POV, también subí otro oneshot llamado **Bad Girlfriend**, este es Edward&Bella, Edward POV y contiene lemmon, así que si no te gusta el lemmon, no recomiendo leerlo.

-Otra cosa, ¿hay por aquí alguna fan de Doctor Who? Porqué estoy beteando una traducción de una serie de drabbles de esa historia, la traductora es Caro, conocía en FF como **Alive to Live a Lie **y la historia se llama: **In The Shadow of Your Heart**, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la serie pero me llama mucho la atención por los drabbles que traduce Caro, en serio les recomiendo que se den una vuelta (Caro, espero que no te haya molestado que te mencioné aquí, besos)

Y para no alargar más la nota, sólo me queda agradecer a aquellas que leen la traducción, en especial a las que comentan n.n (si me falto alguien lo siento pero FF me borra algunos nombres):

**caritoiturriaga****;** NikkiMellark; **solecitopucheta****;** Tata XOXO; **Paty4Hale****;** ; **Deathxrevenge****;** Beastyle; **TereCullen****;** jojo10298-somerhalder; **Nessie Cullen Jazz****;** isabel20; **Elyy Pocoyoo****;** maps cullen; **Gabriela Cullen****;** candy1928; **Robmy****;** cremita; **Danii Belliner Cullen****;** lexa0619; **fati;** tityscaya; **nana cullen****;** ALEXANDRA; **Danny Ordaz;** Suiza-love; **Alive to Live a Lie****;** Mentxu Masen Cullen; **AnnieFP****;** Chayley Costa; **anaacq;** nany87; **Sarah-Crish Cullen****;** Heather Doll…

**anaacq: **me alegra que te gusten las historias y que me consideres entre tus escritoras favoritas, pero yo soy traductora, no escritora n.n' estas historias no me pertenecen, aún así gracias por leerme y aunque no escriba, espero que me consideres una de tus 'traductoras favoritas', besos (:

Besos

Moni (:


	10. First Real Date

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 10: Primera cita de verdad**

La semana siguió su curso. Finalmente, el viernes llegó, pero por supuesto, fui consciente de ello hasta el último minuto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era viernes hasta que estaba con mi uniforme apresurando a Emerson para que saliera.

"¡Carambolas!" exclamé, usando la maldición amistosa de Edward cuando miré alrededor de la sala. Estaba hecho un desastre. ¿Cómo es que deje que esto sucediera?

Emerson estaba comiendo letárgicamente un tazón de cereal, incluso aunque le había recordado que nos teníamos que ir. Lanzándole una mirada furiosa a mi desordenado apartamento corrí hacia el armario.

Obviamente, no había lavado la ropa. No tenía nada que ponerme para mi primera cita de verdad con Edward.

"¡Salsa tártara!" gemí cuando entre corriendo en la cocina. "¡Emerson! ¡Nos iremos en tres minutos!" corrí al cuarto de lavado. El vestido que Rosalie me había prestado estaba recién lavado, se veía nostálgico, esperando salir una noche a la ciudad. _Supongo que su deseo se cumplirá esta noche_, musité, preguntándome si Edward se percataría de que voy a usar el mismo atuendo dos veces.

_A Edward no le importa eso. Él tampoco tiene montones de ropa. Lo has visto usar el suéter beige varias veces._

Sonreí un poco cuando pensé en eso. Me deslicé a la sala para recoger un poco. Junté los juguetes de Emerson, y un poco apurada los lancé a su habitación cerrando la puerta. "Ya nos vamos," dije con un poco de brusquedad cuando volví a entrar a la cocina.

"¡Pero todavía no termino!" se quejó mi bebé.

"Qué pena. Llevas quince minutos comiéndote ese tazón de cereal. Oh, ¿y cuántas veces te pedí que guardaras tus juguetes?"

"¿Por qué eres tan mala hoy?" suspiró Emerson. "Estoy cansado, mami."

"Yo también estoy cansada, pero aún así recogí mis cosas y comí mi almuerzo de manera rápida. Vamos, se nos hace tarde. En serio, ¿Por qué eres tan flojo últimamente?"

Rodó los ojos.

"Oye," le dije, deteniéndolo justo cuando intentaba pasar de largo de mí. "No me agrado eso."

"A mí tampoco me agrada que seas mala," hizo un puchero.

"Emerson," dije irritada. "Soy tu madre, y sé que anoche te dije al menos tres veces que recogieras tus juguetes. Tengo que llegar a casa del trabajo y recoger. Hago mucho por ti. ¿No puedes ayudarme con eso? ¡Eso de verdad me haría más feliz!"

Suspiro mirándose los pies con lágrimas en los ojos. Por supuesto, en ese mismo momento me sentí horrible.

"Oh, bebé, lo siento," lo consolé, agachándome y acercándolo a mí. "Mami sólo esta estresada en este momento."

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "No me gusta que estés estresada."

"A mí tampoco me gusta," admití. "Pero eso no significa que tenga permitido desquitarme contigo. De verdad siento haberte lastimado, cariño, pero en ocasiones necesito algo de ayuda." Besé su mejilla. "Vamos, puedes recoger tu habitación cuando pase por ti esta noche. En serio que ya vamos tarde."

Lo ayudé a colgarse la mochila y ponerse el abrigo. Estaba en el carro, sacándolo del estacionamiento, cuando me pregunto qué era lo que íbamos a hacer en la noche.

"Tú y Emmy se van a quedar con la tía Rosalie, ¿recuerdas?" repliqué, intentando mantener mi voz de 'mami' dulce para no hacerlo sentir más mal. "Edward y yo vamos a ir a ver una obra."

"Oh, cierto," dijo Emerson con un tono considerablemente más alegre. "¿Te vas a poner bonita para Edward?"

Miré a mi hijo por el retrovisor. "Probablemente."

"No lo necesitas. Él piensa que eres bonita sin importar nada."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque siempre te ves bonita."

Sonreí. Finalmente mi dulce niño estaba de regreso. "Creo que eres poco parcial, bebé."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Qué sólo piensas que soy bonita porque soy tu mami," expliqué.

Rodó los ojos, pero esta vez no fue de forma irrespetuosa, así que no dije nada. "Pues si Edward no piensa que eres bonita, le daré una paliza."

Me reí. "¿Piensas que Emmy es bonita?"

Su rostro se torno de un profundo rojo. "¡Mamá, _no_ voy a hablar de eso!"

Me las arregle para dejarlo en la escuela _y _checar mi entrada al trabajo a tiempo. Estuve ocupada todo el día, pero ayudo para mantener mi mente lejos del desastre que me esperaba en casa.

Pero por desgracia, tuve que entrar en mi apartamento después de las cinco. Tenía menos de una hora para hacer que mi apartamento se viera hermoso y hacerme a _mí _hermosa. Oh, y cocinar la cena…

Puse los fideos en una olla con agua y saqué los frascos de la sala Alfredo. Edward no tenía que saber que había comprado la salsa. Básicamente, escondí todo el desorden en mi habitación y en la de Emerson. De alguna forma, había acumulado eso durante toda la semana y me sentí como un haragán. No me molesté en aspirar, pero rocíe Febreeze en la sala, lo cual ayudó muchísimo.

Rápidamente me puse el vestido de Rose, me maquille y arregle mi cabello. Intenté fregar los mostradores y la mesa mientras la pasta se cocinaba. Puse a cocer algo de brócoli y metí un poco de pan de ajo al horno.

El timbre sonó justo cuando estaba mezclando el brócoli y el pollo con la salsa. "¡Ya voy!" grité, revisando mi distorsionado reflejo en el tostador. Alrededor del cuello tenía una bufanda de cachemira color crema que Rosalie me había regalado, mi cabello caía en ondas alrededor de ella. Se veía lo suficientemente elegante e invernal.

Me tropecé con los tacones todo el camino a la puerta. La abrí por completo y casi me desmayo. Edward vestía un traje negro con una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Era hermoso.

"Hola," dijo tímidamente antes de ofrecerme una rosa blanca.

"Hola," contesté, tomando la rosa y tirando de su mano para que entrara. "Muchas gracias."

Sonrió y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. "Te ves hermosa."

"Tú también," solté antes de sonrojarme. "Quiero decir, um, ¿tienes hambre?"

Sonrió juguetonamente. "Creo que tengo bastante hambre. Por cierto, algo huele delicioso."

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. "Gracias, cariño," dije, la expresión de cariño salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. "Espero que te guste."

Caminamos a la mesa agarrados de la mano. Ya había puesto los platos y cubiertos, con un vaso de hielo para él. "¿Qué quieres beber?" le pregunté.

"Agua está bien. ¿Te ayudo con algo?"

"No, sólo siéntate y déjame atenderte."

"En serio no creo que sea justo que tú tengas que cocinar para mí todo el tiempo," declaró Edward cuando llevaba la olla de pasta a la mesa.

"Podrás regresarme el favor una vez que hayas aprendido como batir hasta que este ligero y espumoso," bromeé, sirviendo fideos en su plato.

"Oye, soy un gran cocinero." El puchero que tenía en su rostro mientras me veía era tan adorable.

No podía seguir evitándolo. Quería tocarlo, sentir esa chispa que pasaba por nosotros. Pase una mano por su cabello, incapaz de resistirme. Sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando me miró, se mojo ligeramente los labios con la lengua.

Lo deseaba. Por primera vez en cinco años, estaba pensando seriamente en amor y sexo e intimidad y… _diversión._

Pero esa no era la forma correcta de empezar esta relación. Edward y yo teníamos vidas completamente diferentes a las de otros veinteañeros. Teníamos responsabilidades y expectativas de las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas: nuestros hijos.

Copular con el padre de Emmy probablemente no era la mejor idea para la amistad que tenía con Emerson…

"De todas formas," susurré un poco ronca, mis dedos trazando desde su delicioso cabello hacia su recién rasurada barbilla. "Me gusta cocinar para los hombres de mi vida."

Me dio esa sonrisa torcida que siempre hacía golpetear a mi corazón. "Si no tuviéramos esa obra en una hora…" murmuró, dejando un sugestivo espacio al final.

Deje escapar un irregular suspiro. "Y si no tuviéramos-"

"Sí, lo sé," interrumpió, tenía la voz tensa. "Bella, me haces sentir…"

"¿Joven de nuevo?" supuse.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, como si mi suposición lo hubiera asombrado. "Exactamente," dijo.

Terminé de servir su plato. "Tú también," dije vacilante sentándome frente a él. "Me siento como si fuera de nuevo una adolescente."

"Tuvimos que perdernos de esos años," musitó, agarrando mi mano a través de la mesa. "Pero cuando estoy contigo, es cómo si los estuviera recuperando."

Sonreí tímidamente, mirando mi plato mientras me servía. "Sí, sé de lo que hablas."

Sonrió deslumbrantemente antes de dejar el tema de lado. Respondió de forma positiva a mi pasta, haciendo ronroneos realmente lindos cada vez que la probaba. Mantuve su mano atrapada, trazando formas en su palma mientras comíamos. Me sonrió juguetonamente y después comenzó a responder a mis dedos. Me reí mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban y luchaban por dominar.

Al final, él ganó al envolver sus largos dedos en mi pequeña mano y llevarla a su boca para darle un beso.

Había una cierta electricidad que fluía entre nosotros dos, eso hizo que mis nervios se prendieran con fuego y me puso el cabello de punta, en una buena manera. No podía negar que ya tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, pero no sabía cómo sacar a relucir ese tema con delicadeza.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" me preguntó suavemente después de que mi mano se quedo inactiva en la suya.

"En nosotros," admití, decidiendo ser valiente. "¿Qué _somos_?"

Masticó lentamente pensando en eso. Al final, dijo, "¿Qué quieres que seamos?"

"No quiero que seamos sólo amigos," di a entender, "pero la idea de una relación… me asusta. No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo."

"Me siento igual," admitió, "pero no tenemos que seguir el camino usual. Podemos avanzar tan rápido o lento como queramos. Por ejemplo, realmente quiero que conozcas a mi familia… y espero que quieras conocer hoy en la noche a mi hermana. ¿Es demasiado rápido?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Me encantaría conocer a tu familia ya que Emmy los quiere tanto. Pero necesitamos avanzar lentamente en… _otras_ cosas." Levante una ceja intentando comunicar a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

"Créeme, lo sé," estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero si estamos juntos, quisiera ser capaz de besarte… _en el momento_ en que yo quiera."

La mirada de su rostro era tan adorable que me reí en voz alta. "De todas formas creo que ya hacemos eso."

"Tal vez no tanto como me gustaría," admitió.

"Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso."

Se rió suavemente. "¿Qué vamos a decirles a Emmy y Emerson?"

Suspire. No había pensado en eso. "No sé."

"Lo pensaremos," decidió. "Pero hasta entonces, tenemos que llegar al teatro a tiempo."

Me ayudo a guardar la comida sobrante en el refrigerador y a lavar los trastes. Yo estaba fregando la olla mientras él apilaba los contenedores de Tupperware en el refrigerador. De repente lo escuché soltar una risita.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" le pregunté, todavía me sentía mareada de que de alguna forma estuviéramos 'juntos'.

Sacó una taza de pudín de chocolate y otro de vainilla. "Tal vez he pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de personas de cinco años," sonrió, "pero, Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Te daré pudín."

Me reí cuando me ofreció las tazas. Escogí el de vainilla y tome su fuerte barbilla en mi mano, bajándolo a mi nivel. "Probablemente eres el hombre más tonto que he conocido, pero por suerte para ti, tengo una debilidad por el pudín," susurré.

"Sólo te daré pudín si aceptas ser mi novia," replicó, sacándome la lengua infantilmente.

Me reí de nuevo por sus boberías. "Bien, seré tu novia, pero tienes que empujarme en los columpios y no puedes romper mis crayones jamás."

Se rió suavemente – tan hermoso – pero me acerco, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. "Es un trato," dijo con un poco de intensidad. "Gracias…"

Incliné su rostro hacia abajo para poder presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco asombrada. Era la _novia_ de alguien.

No sólo la novia de _alguien_. Era la novia de _Edward Cullen_.

Abrí mi taza de pudín, quitando el aluminio del plástico. Lamí el pudín que había allí antes de tirarlo y luego abrí el cajón de los cubiertos. "Aquí tienes una cuchara," le ofrecí.

"Cómo que me gusta más el de vainilla," fingió un puchero mientras comía del de chocolate.

"Bien, de acuerdo, ya que eres mi novio te compartiré," rodé los ojos juguetonamente, sentándome en el mostrador y dándole una gran cucharada. Intentó aceptarla con su boca, pero llene de pudín sus labios.

"¡Oye!" exclamó, dejando caer su cuchara al piso. "¡Eso no es amable!"

Me encogí de hombros inocentemente. "Lo siento, se me resbaló," bromeé coquetamente.

"No eres una buena novia," bromeó, sacando su labio inferior.

Inmediatamente comencé a actuar arrepentida. "Oh, ¿no lo soy? Lo siento, déjame te ayudo a limpiarte…"

No opuso resistencia cuando use mi pie para jalarlo hacia mí, y mis labios intentaron limpiar cuidadosa y castamente el pudín de su rostro. Creo que hice un desastre más grande que antes, pero no parecía molestarle. Sus labios respondieron a los míos con entusiasmo, y me encontré agradeciendo el no haber usado labial. Nuestros besos ya eran lo suficientemente sucios y pegajosos.

"Creo que eso es lo más limpio que vas a estar," comenté, mordiendo ligeramente un poco de pudín que quedo en sus labios. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas cuando puso sus manos en mis caderas y acarició mi cuello con su nariz.

"Tengo esa sensación de nuevo," admitió. "Honestamente, me haces sentir tan joven y libre… me encanta."

Besé su mejilla. "Haces lo mismo por mí, así que felizmente te correspondo el favor. Uh, vamos a llegar tarde…"

Me sonrió. "Tienes razón. Alice me mataría si me pierdo de esta producción. Nuestros padres fueron en la noche de apertura, pero yo tenía que cumplir con una fecha límite. Y su novio ha estado allí todas las noches, así que no tengo excusa para perdérmelo. Conocerás a Jasper esta noche. Nos vamos a sentar con él."

"Estoy emocionada," admití. "Pero ten, esto puede funcionar mejor que mi método para limpiar tu rostro." Arranqué un pedazo de papel y lo moje debajo del fregadero.

Se rió con disimulo, limpió su rostro quitándose todos los residuos de pudín, y luego lo paso sobre mi pegajosa boca.

"Demasiado para el maquillaje," suspire.

"Me gustas sin maquillaje," reveló. "También a Emmy."

"Que bien porque odio maquillarme," repliqué, besando la comisura de su boca. "Vamos, no quiero conocer la ira de Alice."

Me dio una mirada curiosa cuando caminamos a agarrar nuestros abrigos. "¿Te he hablado de Alice?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No mucho. ¿Por qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza ayudándome con el abrigo. "Supongo que debería advertirte sobre mi familia. Conocerás a Alice esta noche, así que comenzaré con ella. Ella no piensa antes de hablar, no es tímida al compartir su opinión, y tiende a ser… muy abierta."

"Abierta…" repetí. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Salimos y puse llave a la puerta detrás de nosotros. "Probablemente Alice te abrazara, te besara, demandara saber todo sobre nuestra relación, y se ofrecerá a planear nuestra boda," hizo una mueca.

"Boda," dije lentamente, de repente sintiéndome incómoda.

"No que yo haya estado pensando en matrimonio," dijo con rapidez. "Es ridículo. Pero Alice… apresura las cosas. Lleva años intentando encontrar una madre para Emmy."

Suspire aliviada. "Entonces, ¿cómo puedo impresionarla?"

"Sólo se tú misma," me informó, abriendo la puerta del pasajero de su Volvo para mí. Subí al carro y esperé a que él entrara en el asiento del conductor. Cuando lo hizo, tomo mi mano. "¿Es demasiado, muy pronto?" preguntó preocupado.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No… puedo manejarlo."

"Y mencioné el resto de mi familia," dijo cansadamente. "Bien, de hecho ellos ya planearon un evento para que tú y Emerson se nos unan. ¿Te suena familiar Sinterklaas?"

"¿Familiar qué?"

Se rió entre dientes saliendo del estacionamiento y comenzó a explicar la idea de una divertida celebración. Al final terminó con, "Te invitamos a ti y a Emerson a que se nos unan en la casa de mis padres… pero usualmente es algo de una noche."

Levante una ceja hacia él. "O sea… ¿pasaríamos la noche allí?" pregunté, mi voz baja revelaba mi inseguridad acerca de eso.

"Sí," replicó Edward suavemente. "Pero tú y Emerson tendrían su propia habitación… nadie espera que duermas en una habitación conmigo, incluso aunque ciertamente no sería mal visto."

Me mordí el labio pensando en ello. Todo el evento sonaba divertido, y sabía que a Emerson le encantaría tener una fiesta de pijama con Emmy. Además, estaba algo emocionada de ser presentada a la familia de Edward como su novia. Pero no quería que pensaran mal de mí, cómo que yo acostumbraba pasar la noche con hombres… especialmente cuando ellos ya tendrían una opinión de mí al tener veintiún años y ser madre de un niño de cinco.

"¿Tu familia juzga a los otros?" le pregunté suavemente a Edward.

Me miró divertido. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que no les agradaras porque tienes a Emerson?"

Simplemente me quede viéndolo.

Rodó los ojos y apretó mi mano. "Bella, cielo, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que yo también fui un padre adolescente?"

"Pues sí, pero-"

"Mi familia puede ser ruidosa, imperiosa, y cotilla, pero no son juiciosos," me prometió. "Además, Emmy y yo hablamos de Emerson todo el tiempo. Mamá, papá, Alice y Jazz están muy listos para conocerlos a ambos. Mamá ha visto fotos de ti."

"Así que no me verán como una mujerzuela o un caso de caridad," verifiqué.

"Nunca," prometió, inclinándose para besar mi frente. "De verdad me encantaría que ustedes dos celebraran Sinterklaas con nosotros, pero entiendo si todavía no te sientes cómoda."

"Déjame pensarlo," le dije.

"Bien," dijo animadamente. "Oh, y, ¿Bella?"

"¿Si?"

"Todos están felices de verme sonreír más. Tú ya tienes una reputación bastante buena en la familia Cullen."

Eso me hizo sentir mejor.

La obra era en un teatro grande, y se veía que estaba atrayendo a una gran multitud. Estaba sorprendida cuando Edward me llevo a la primera fila, donde estaba sentado un hombre rubio muy guapo.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron cuando nos vio. "Hola Edward," saludó felizmente a mi _novio_, dándole un apretón de manos. "¿Esta es la famosa Bella?"

Las mejillas de Edward se encendieron con un sonrojo. "Esta es mi Bella," sonrió. "Bella, este es mi futuro cuñado Jasper, a pesar de que todavía no lo han hecho oficial. Y Jazz, esta es mi novia."

"Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti," dijo Jasper, empujándome en un abrazo amistoso. "Emmy, mi 'novia', habla bastante de Emerson y de ti. A veces me pongo celoso de Emerson."

Me reí ligeramente. "También he escuchado mucho sobre el tío Jazz por parte de Emmy."

Edward pretendió sacudir la cabeza con desaprobación. "Simplemente no puedo mantener alejada a mi hija de los hombres mayores."

Nos reímos. "Es un placer conocerte," le dije a Jasper cuando nos sentamos. Edward sostuvo mi mano y charlo un poco con Jasper mientras esperábamos que el telón se levantara. Finalmente lo hizo, y la obra comenzó.

Estaba totalmente obsesionada con Shakespeare, así que amé la producción. Alice, quién interpretaba a Helena, era hermosa con cabello desordenado (cómo el de Edward) que era del color del carbón, y con piel blanca exactamente igual que la palidez marfil de Edward.

Finalmente, la obra terminó. Lamenté un poco el que haya terminado porque la producción era buenísima. Jasper nos guió a Edward y a mí a través de una puerta lateral, y después de subir una escalera, me encontré a mí misma detrás del escenario.

Era un caos allí atrás, pero Alice Cullen estaba en el peinador, desmaquillándose con crema fría. Tan pronto como vio nuestros reflejos en el espejo, jadeó y saltó.

"¡Dios mío!" exclamó felizmente. "¡Finalmente conozco a la famosa Bella!"

Me pregunté cuán _famosa_ era.

"Alice, contrólate," le dijo Edward suavemente. "Bella, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Alice. Alice, esta es mi novia, Bella. Por favor, no cortes su suministro de aire cuando la abraces."

Jasper se rió mientras Alice me abrazaba, y tengo que admitir que casi corta mi suministro de aire.

"Te vi entre el público," balbuceó. "Y pensé, '¡Esa no puede ser Bella! ¡Es demasiado hermosa para mi hermano!'"

Me sonroje y reí nerviosamente mientras Edward decía, "Estoy de acuerdo."

"Es un placer conocerte," le dije.

"Oh, Bella," Alice suspiro dramáticamente. No había duda de que era actriz. Me abrazó de nuevo. "No sabes lo mucho que ya te queremos en mi familia. Todo lo que escuchamos de Emmy es 'Desearía que Bella y Emerson pudieran venir' y 'Bella hace un chocolate caliente mejor que el tuyo, tía Alice' e '¡Hicimos un hombre de nieve llamado George en la casa de Emerson!' Y luego todo lo que escuchamos de Edward es 'Desearía que Bella llamara' y 'Tal vez debería llamar a Bella' y 'Bella ama Shakespeare'. ¡Eres prácticamente una celebridad!"

Me reí de nuevo mirando a Edward, quién actualmente competía con sus mejillas encendidas. "Gracias, Alice. Yo también he escuchado mucho de ti y de tu familia."

"¡No puedo esperar para decirle a mamá que la conocí!" la hermosa chica suspiro soñadora. "Oh, Bella, ¿Dónde compraste ese fabuloso vestido?"

Intenté no bufar. Obviamente, Alice era muy despistada. "No estoy segura," admití. "Me lo presto una amiga."

"Creo que es Badgley Mischka," musitó, mirándolo. "Es precioso. Tú eres preciosa. Por supuesto, Edward ya nos había dicho eso."

Edward tosió incómodo. "Alice, ¿terminaste?"

"No," comenzó a decir Alice, pero se retracto rápidamente. "Quiero decir, sí, supongo que terminé. De todas formas tengo que ir a ocuparme de unas cosas. Bella, te veré en Sinterklaas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," dije, un poco mareada por el torbellino que era Alice Cullen. Agarró a Jasper y corrió hacia alguien más.

"Irritante, ¿verdad?" murmuró Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Tal vez _abrumadora_ es una palabra mejor."

"Si Alice reaccionó tan cálidamente contigo, entonces no tendrás problemas con mis padres," prometió, manteniendo un brazo envuelto en mi cintura. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos antes de que piense en otro hecho embarazoso de Edward."

Me reí. "Estoy feliz de saber que has hablado de mí," dije cuando caminábamos de regreso a la sala.

"Sí, bueno, tú y Emerson están completamente cubiertos," murmuró.

Sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla. "No te avergüences. Me gusta."

Me dedico su sonrisa torcida antes de inclinarse para besar mis labios. Yum. "Eres consciente de que aceptaste ver a Alice en Sinterklaas, ¿verdad?"

Me mordí el labio. "Uh, sí, supongo que tienes razón. Entonces, ¿Qué debería llevar?"

* * *

><p>A pesar del cansancio, del estrés, de las enfermedades… no podía dejarlas mucho tiempo con la ansiedad de leer este capítulo, así que hice lo impensable y logre actualizar ambas historias en una semana (¡hurra por moni!) jaja xD naah, la verdad ya tenía pensado subir capi esta semana, planeaba hacerlo antes pero fue una semana de lo más brutal en la escuela.<p>

Bien, ¿Qué opinan? ¿No es adorable Edward? En serio que ese hombre es un amor *-* aunque creo que su favorito es Emerson, ya hasta tiene su propio club de fans xD

El siguiente capítulo va a ser Sinterklaas, Bella conoce a la familia Cullen y aprende un poco de la infancia de Edward, lo van a adorar.

Gracias a todas las que leen, en especial a mis chicas lindas que dejan comentario:

TereCullen; candy1928; fati; Danny Ordaz; Beastyle; Tata XOXO; NikkiMellark; nana cullen; Paty4Hale; ; Alive to Live a Lie; Deathxrevenge; Gabriela Cullen; Robmy; isabel20; Chayley Costa; Maricoles; Elyy Pocoyoo; Danii Belliner Cullen; jojo10298-somerhalder; namy33; solecitopucheta; lexa0619; Gegargas; Mentxu Masen Cullen; terewee; Suiza-love; Maru-chan1296; V1V1; cremita; ALEXANDRA; …

También esta semana mi correo estuvo más lleno de lo normal, aunque no comenten, ¡muchas gracias por igual a las que agregan las traducciones y a mí a alertas y/o favoritos!

**Adela Paulina Nieto Mejía:** espero que te haya encantado el capítulo ;D besos guapa!

Besos

Moni (:


	11. Meet the parents

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 11: Conociendo a los padres**

Abrí la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla ya sabiendo quienes eran. Edward y Emmy estaban acurrucados juntos en el porche, intentando mantenerse calientes.

"Vengan al calor," los animé, agachándome para poder darle un gran abrazo a Emmy.

"Hola, Bella," dijo alegre, sorprendiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

"Aw, gracias, dulzura," murmuré, besando su carita. "¿Quieres probar una galleta?"

"¡Si, por favor!"

"Te daré una en cuanto terminen de hornearse. Emerson está en la sala."

Emmy se quito el abrigo dándoselo a su padre y corrió hacia mi hijo. En la semana que había pasado desde que acepte iniciar una relación con Edward, pasábamos casi todas las tardes juntos. Emmy ahora se sentía cómoda corriendo y jugando en mi apartamento, al igual que Emerson en la casa de Edward.

"No creo que se haya dado cuenta de que estamos a punto de irnos," murmuró Edward, abrazándome.

"Las galletas todavía no están listas," dije, "así que puedes quitarte el abrigo y ponerte cómodo. ¿A qué hora debemos estar en casa de tus padres?"

Me sonrió. "Tenemos tiempo suficiente, cariño. ¿Puedo _ponerme cómodo_ contigo?"

Mi beso en sus labios fue la única respuesta que necesitó. Cuando los niños no nos estaban viendo éramos bastante abrumadores con nuestros besos y sosteniéndonos las manos y acurrucándonos. Aunque, tenía veintiún años, por amor a Dios. Había extrañado los aspectos físicos de una relación.

Como sea, amaba aún más los aspectos emocionales. Como las llamadas que duraban hasta altas horas de la noche, los mensajes al azar que decían 'Extraño tu hermosa sonrisa', la forma en que él siempre me atrapaba cuando me tropezaba, y las cosas dulces que me decía.

Me aleje de sus labios y deje que acariciara mi cuello con su nariz. "Sabes que no tienes que llevar comida," comentó suavemente, dejando un gentil beso en mi garganta. "Mi mamá siempre hace un festín para Sinterklaas."

"Hice unas deliciosas galletas de Navidad y algunos platillos," repliqué sintiéndome intimidada. "Y no tengo mucho más con que impresionar a tu familia."

Alejo la cabeza y me miró divertido. "Bella, no tienes que intentar impresionarlos. Ellos ya piensan que eres la pareja perfecta para mí."

Suspire y agarre su mano, llevándolo conmigo a la cocina. "Edward, soy una madre soltera muy joven que no tiene ni un quinto y ni siquiera cuento con la belleza de mi lado. Al menos mis habilidades en la cocina podrán ser consideradas ligeramente buenas."

Rodó los ojos antes de tomar mi rostro en sus manos. "Bella," dijo suavemente, besando la punta de mi nariz. "Tú eres…" besó mis parpados. "Tan hermosa…" un beso en mi mejilla. "Una madre maravillosa…" mi barbilla. "Y tan adorable en todas las formas posibles…" mi otra mejilla. "Que todos aquellos que te conocen caen rendidos a tus pies." Mi sien. "Y yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo…" mi otra sien. "Porque soy capaz de compartir pudín y citas de juego y besos contigo." Mi barbilla. "Así que no te preocupes por mi familia. Van a amarte."

Al final, besó de nuevo mis labios.

Suspire y me hundí un poco contra su cuerpo.

"Además, el hecho de que eres una fantástica cocinera es sólo la cereza del pastel," agregó, besando el tope de mi cabeza y envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Te sientes tan poca cosa, y no sé porqué."

"Tú eres demasiado perfecto," murmuré. "Estoy algo asustada de que vayas a desvanecer. Nunca antes había estado con un chico como tú."

"Yo tampoco nunca antes había tenido a una chica tan maravillosa como tú," replicó, poniendo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza de forma que yo quedaba bien asegurada contra él.

De repente olí las galletas. "Oh, dios," gemí, corriendo hacia la estufa. Él sonrió mientras yo sacaba rápidamente la bandeja de las galletas. "¡Salvadas!" exclame, lanzando los brazos al aire como si se tratara de un partido de baseball.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó.

"Puedes ayudarme con las chispitas. Tengo chispas rojas y verdes en el gabinete."

Cuando terminamos esa tarea, les di una galleta a Emerson y a Emmy, y después Edward y yo llevamos las galletas y las cacerolas a la espaciosa cajuela del Volvo. Entré una vez más para vestirnos a Emerson y a mí con nuestros trajes de invierno.

Agarré nuestra maleta y luego miré a Edward. "¿Listo?" pregunté casi con timidez. Sólo eran nervios.

"Claro," respondió con ternura. "¿Y tú?"

Suspiré. "Tan lista como podré estar."

Emmy y Emerson se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Edward sostuvo mi mano en silencio mientras manejaba hacia el lado opuesto de Seattle. No mucho después estábamos en un hermoso vecindario.

"¿Es aquí donde creciste?" pregunté.

"No," contestó con una mirada extraña en el rostro. "Esto es sólo un atajo."

Tomó un desvió hacia lo que parecía una campiña verde. Había hermosos campos y vallas. Al final, se detuvo frente a una caseta de seguridad con una gran valla.

"¿Fraccionamiento privado?" supuse, rezando por tener razón. De verdad esperaba que sus padres no fueran lo suficientemente ricos para tener guardias de seguridad.

Se mordió el labio. "No exactamente."

Metió una contraseña en el tablero y lentamente las puertas se fueron abriendo. Un largo camino empedrado se abrí en medio de un encantador jardín verde.

Y este llevaba a una enorme casa de piedra.

"Bella, respira," dijo, apretando mi mano mientras yo veía todo.

"¿_Aquí _es donde creciste?" chillé.

"Han agregado algunos metros cuadrados desde entonces," dijo.

Me giré y le di una significativa mirada. "Edward, no me dijiste que íbamos a ir a la casa de Jay Gatsby."

"Relájate," me dijo. "Ellos se parecen más a Nick Callahan que a Jay Gatsby. Y no están buscando una Daisy Buchanan tampoco. O a Jordan Baker. Mis padres son el tipo de personas que F. Scott Fitzgerald aprobaría."**(1)**

En ese momento torcí una sonrisa. Al menos mi novio nerd de la literatura me entendía.

"Mi abuelo y abuela son muy lindos," dijo Emmy desde atrás. "Te agradarán."

"Esta casa es como un castillo," comentó Emerson.

"Es muy divertido," lo entusiasmo Emmy. "Tengo mi propio cuarto y todo."

Edward presionó un interruptor conectado al techo del Volvo, y la cochera para cuatro carros se abrió. Él se puso en medio, entre un Mercedes Benz negro, un BMW dorado, un Porsche amarillo, y una motocicleta Ducati negra. Inmediatamente Emmy se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, ansiosa por entrar.

"Detente, Emmy," le advirtió Edward. "No entres sin mí."

"Papi, es sólo la casa de la abuela-"

"Lo sé, pero tenemos invitados. No seas grosera."

Después de que los niños salieron del carro y estaban esperando en la cochera, Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla. "¿Lista?"

"No."

"Te ves encantadora," me prometió, inclinándose para besar mis labios. "Vamos. Estoy listo para presumirte."

Salí del carro con las piernas temblorosas y me colgué la mochila al hombro. Fuimos a la cajuela, donde Edward saco las cacerolas. Y yo me aferré con nerviosismo al contenedor de plástico donde traía las galletas.

Subimos los escalones y Edward abrió la puerta, haciendo que el sistema de seguridad pitara aprobatoriamente cuando entramos. Emmy y Emerson iban caminando frente a nosotros. "¡Abuelo!" exclamó Emmy. "¡Abuela!"

Escuché pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me obligó a seguir caminando. Al final llegamos a un espacioso vestíbulo. Estuve momentáneamente distraída por el enorme y cautivante retrato de Emmy en la pared. Obviamente, era la pieza central de la habitación. Era a negro y blanco, estaba riendo y sus rizos saltaban. Era hermoso. Apenas me di cuenta de cuando Edward me quito las galletas de las manos y dejo la comida en la mesita de café.

"Hola, querida," dijo un hombre con un profundo acento Británico, y me giré hacia las personas que estaban llegando. Un atractivo hombre rubio de mediana edad con ojos azules y arrugas marcadas por la risa estaba levantando a Emmy y abrazándola con fuerza. "¿Estás lista para Sinterklaas?"

"¡Sí, abuelo!" exclamó, abrazando con fuerza su cuello. "¡Ven a conocer a mi nuevo amigo!"

Emerson estaba esperando tímidamente en el suelo, mirando a Emmy con ojos agrandados. Él nunca había estado en una casa tan lujosa y probablemente nunca había visto a personas tan hermosas. Una preciosa mujer con el cabello color caramelo estaba detrás del padre de Edward, con sus brillantes ojos verdes en Emerson.

"¿Este es el famoso Emerson?" preguntó la mujer con dulzura, agachándose para darle un apretón de manos a Emerson.

"Preséntate," animé a mi bebé, sintiéndome de alguna forma halagada de que lo notaran a él antes que a mí. Cosas como esas tenían mucho significado para una madre.

"Emerson Swan," dijo tímidamente, tenía las manos detrás de la espalda.

"Eres muy guapo," dijo la mujer, dándole un gentil abrazo. "Emmy habla de ti todo el tiempo. Yo soy su abuela, Esme. Puedes decirme Esme o abuela."

"A mí me gusta decirle abuela," anuncio Emmy.

El señor Cullen se rió entre dientes y se agacho para tomar la mano de Emerson. "Y yo soy Carlisle, tú puedes decirme Carlisle o abuelo."

_Bien, tal vez si tienen los pies sobre la Tierra_, pensé, respirando aliviada.

"Ya tengo un abuelo," anuncio Emerson, "pero te diré abuelo Carlisle."

Todos se rieron, y luego los ojos expectantes se giraron hacia Edward.

Él se aclaro la garganta poniendo un brazo confortante sobre mis hombros. "Mamá, papá," dijo felizmente, "esta es mi novia, Bella Swan. Bella, estos son mis padres, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen."

Brevemente me pregunté qué pensarían nuestros respectivos hijos de la palabra _novia_, pero ese pensamiento se fue en cuanto su madre dio un gritito de alegría. "¡Oh, eres encantadora!" gritó Esme, acercándose a abrazarme. Olía a un perfume floral con canela y era muy cálida.

"Gracias," dije tímidamente. "Es un placer conocerlos."

"No, el placer es nuestro al poder conocerte al fin," objetó Carlisle, dándome uno de esos apretones de un brazo que dan los hombres. "Hemos escuchado mucho de ti y de Emerson. Edward, es realmente maravillosa. No estabas mintiendo."

Mi cara ardió. Las palabras de Carlisle sonaban aún más sinceras con su encantador acento Británico.

"Te lo dije," dijo Edward de buen humor, dándome un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

"Estoy tan emocionada de conocerte," declaró Esme, jalándome de la mano. "Todos vayamos a la sala a esperar por Alice y Jasper. Emmy, si gustas puedes mostrarle tu habitación a Emerson."

"¡Bien!" exclamó Emmy, agarró la mano de Emerson y lo arrastro a lo largo del pasillo. Mi pequeño se veía aliviado de ser alejado de los adultos.

"¡Pórtate bien, Emerson!" exclamé. "¡No toques nada que se vea frágil!"

Todos se rieron en silencio. "Todo es a prueba de niños, Bella," me aseguró Esme. "Tu hijo es adorable. Carlisle, Edward, ¿por qué no vamos a una habitación más cómoda?"

"Lo que tú digas, amor," le dijo Carlisle, guiñándome un ojo. "Puedes ver quien lleva los pantalones, Bella."

Me reí, recordando mi sentido del humor. "Eres un hombre inteligente al permitir eso."

Recorrimos el pasillo – el cual estaba lleno de fotos de Edward y Alice al través de los años – y llegamos a un amplio salón. Casi tropiezo al ver que todo era blanco – las paredes, las alfombras, los muebles, incluso la enorme pantalla plana. _¿Cómo sobrevive Emmy en una habitación blanca? ¿Qué acaso no toma Kool-Aid?_

De repente Esme se dio cuenta de las cacerolas y las galletas que estaban en las manos de Edward. "Oh, Bella, cariño," me regaño suavemente. "¡De verdad no tenías que traer nada! ¡Eres nuestra invitada!"

"Me encanta cocinar," le aseguré, tomando los platillos de las manos de Edward. "¿Puedo poner esto en la cocina?"

"¡Por supuesto! Ven conmigo, te llevaré a la cocina."

La seguí hacia una gran cocina con deslumbrantes aparatos que parecían pertenecer a una película de ciencia-ficción. Justo cuando deje la comida ahí, ella me dio otro abrazo.

"Eres hermosa," me dijo en un susurro fuero. "Y ya haces tan feliz a Edward. Todo lo que escuchamos es lo encantadora que eres y maravillosa y que buena madre. Dime tu secreto, Bella. ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer tan feliz a Edward?"

Mi cabeza daba vueltas tan solo ante la imagen de esta hermosa mujer, ¡mucho más ante sus cumplidos! Me encogí ligeramente. "Llevamos pocas semanas conociéndonos… sólo encajamos, supongo."

"Mi hijo está cantando," dijo con aire soñador. "Y tocando el piano y se ríe todo el tiempo… es un Edward completamente nuevo desde que te conoció."

"¿Era… de otra forma antes de conocerme?" pregunté con suavidad.

"Oh, él siempre ha sido una persona alegre," me aseguró. "Pero la presión de ser padre soltero… bueno, puedes entenderlo. Como puedes ver, querida, Carlisle y yo hemos sido muy… bendecidos… en nuestras vidas. Pero, cuando Edward nos dijo que iba a ser padre supimos que no podíamos seguir consintiéndolo. Así que simplemente, ¡lo echamos fuera! Lo ayudamos a comenzar, por supuesto, pero tan pronto como Emmy nació tuvo que salir adelante por sí mismo. Y eso es difícil para un niño. En realidad, Edward era sólo un niño cuando eso pasó… eso lo hizo ser más reservado, más intenso. Pero desde que te conoció es un poco más… despreocupado."

"Oh," dije, mis oídos casi dolían por su largo discurso. Obviamente, Emmy había heredado su espíritu parlanchín de Esme y Alice. "Definitivamente puedo entender a que te refieres… pero Edward también me hace feliz. Sigo pensando que tengo mucha suerte de haber encontrado un hombre que es tan dedicado a su hijo como yo. No hay muchos así."

"Eres tan dulce," Esme suspiro felizmente. "Siento como si ya te conociera tan solo por oír a Edward y a Emmy hablar de ti."

Fuimos interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y de los tacones caminando por el pasillo. "¡Estoy en casa!" gritó una voz que sólo podía pertenecer a Alice.

"¡_Estamos _en casa!" la corrigió Jasper con su acento Sureño.

Entraron a la cocina un momento después y, para mi sorpresa, una mancha de rizos cobrizos voló por la cocina.

"¡Vaya, oye, munchkin!" dijo Jasper alegremente, atrapando a Emmy cuando ella salto en sus brazos. "Te extrañé, cariño."

Emmy lo saludó con unos cuantos alegres besos en la boca. "Hola, tío Jasper. ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?"

"Siempre me quedo a dormir en Sinterklaas," le recordó, besando su frente.

Emmy se giró hacia mí. "Este es mi tío Jasper," me dijo orgullosamente. "Me voy a casar con él."

"Vaya," dije. "¿Qué vas a vestir?"

"Un vestido blanco," me dijo soñadora con sus ojos distantes. "Y un largo velo."

"Tienes que invitarme a la boda," dije justo cuando Edward y Carlisle entraban a la cocina.

"Puedes ser mi dama de honor," me aseguró.

"Será un honor," le seguí la corriente. "Emmy, ¿Dónde está Emerson?"

"Aquí, mami," respondió mi pequeño, entrando a la cocina y llegando a mí.

Era pesado, pero lo cargué y lo balanceé contra mi cadera.

"¿Este es el atractivo Emerson?" preguntó Alice, acercándose a conocerlo.

"Esté es Emerson," respondí.

"Soy la tía Alice," se presentó. "¿Estás emocionado por Sinterklaas?"

Él asintió, regresando a su caparazón de nuevo. Mi niño no era tímido por naturaleza, pero esta familia era terriblemente ruidosa y sociable. No había duda de porque estaba intimidado.

"Es la mejor celebración de todas," le dijo ella con entusiasmo. "Vas a recibir muchos dulces y quizás algo de Kriptonita."

Eso lo sacó de su coraza. Evidentemente, ella había escuchado mucho acerca de mi hijo si había sacado a relucir el tema de Superman. "¡No quiero Kriptonita!" exclamó, riendo. "¡Eso me debilita!"

"Oh, cierto," dijo Alice fingiendo confusión. "Espera, ¿eres el verdadero Clark Kent?"

"No puedo revelar mi identidad," dijo él con seriedad, haciéndonos reír otra vez a todos.

"La cena está esperando," anuncio Esme. "Vamos todos al comedor."

Me ofrecí a ayudar con la comida, pero Alice y Esme me dieron instrucciones estrictas de que me fuera a sentar. Carlisle le preguntó a Emmy si ella y Emerson querían sentarse en la mesa de los adultos.

"No," decidió. "Papi dijo que no podíamos hablar sobre dinosaurios en la cena de esta noche. Pero Emerson y yo si podemos."

"Esa es mi niña," Carlisle sonrió besando su mejilla. "¿Por qué no le pides al tío Jasper que saque tu mesita junto con las sillas?"

Mientras Emmy, Emerson y Jasper armaban la mesa, Edward tomó mi mano y me llevo hacia una hermosa mesa de caoba. Una porcelana color plata de apariencia cara adornaba la mesa.

"Se ve delicioso," Carlisle elogió a su mujer cuando ella comenzó a traer los platillos. Jadeé ante el enorme pavo y todo lo demás para la celebración. Edward no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era un _festín_.

Le serví a Emerson su plato (pidiéndole a Esme un plato que no fuera de porcelana) de pavo y vegetales y le di un vaso de leche. Cuando terminamos con los niños, nos sentamos y comenzamos a pasarnos los diferentes platillos.

"Toda tu comida se ve deliciosa, Bella," me eligió Esme. "Nos vas a hacer a todos – especialmente a los hombres – muy felices."

"Sin dudas," estuvo de acuerdo Jasper. "Tal vez puedas enseñarle a cocinar a Alice."

La familia se rió ante algún recuerdo. Esme regresó la conversación a mí. "Entonces, ¿en que trabajas, querida?"

Me aclaré la garganta un poco incómoda. "Trabajo en una clínica dental," expliqué vagamente, moviéndome en mi lugar. Edward puso su mano en mi rodilla, sonriéndome.

"¿Cómo higienista o enfermera?" supuso Carlisle.

"Nada de eso," tartamudeé sonrojándome. "Por ahora sólo soy asistente, pero espero poder subir un poco cuando Emerson sea más grande y tenga un poco más de dinero ahorrado para mi educación."

"Pues podrías ser chef," declaró Jasper, haciendo un sonido de felicidad cuando probó uno de mis platillos.

"También sabe hacer unas galletas que podría comer hasta que se me cayeran los dientes," agregó Edward guiñándome un ojo. "Sus habilidades en la cocina superan sus habilidades dentales."

Bufé cuando comencé a comer. Definitivamente me sentía más tranquila. Edward tenía razón – su familia tenían los pies en la tierra al igual que él.

"Entonces, sacrificaste tu educación por tu bebé," comenzó Alice con admiración. "¿Cómo llegaste a esa decisión?"

Tome un sorbo del vino que Esme había servido, y mi mano automáticamente busco la de Edward debajo de la mesa. "Er… realmente nunca hubo una decisión, supongo," tartamudeé. "Todo era por Emerson, desde el principio. Incluso antes de que supiera que iba a ser un Emerson."

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" preguntó Carlisle sin pizca de prejuicio en su voz.

"Dieciséis," dije tranquilamente.

"La edad de Tanya," murmuró Alice, lo cual provoco una dura mirada por parte de Edward.

"Evidentemente hiciste la elección correcta," comentó Esme.

"Si," sonreí mirando a mi apuesto hijo. "Si, así fue. Nunca hubo duda de ello."

"¿Y su padre?" la pregunta de Jasper fue casi un susurro, claramente no quería atraer la atención de Emerson.

"Emerson no tiene padre," expliqué en voz baja.

Fue suficiente para que la familia Cullen lo aceptara y siguiéramos adelante. Esme y Carlisle estaban extremadamente interesados en mi familia, en especial en Forks. De hecho, Esme había construido algunas de las casa de Forks, así que estaba familiarizada con el área.

Durante la cena hablamos de una multitud de cosas. Tomamos café y comimos el postre en la sala, y eventualmente Emmy convenció a sus abuelos de que la dejaran convertir la sala en un enrome fuerte de almohadas y mantas. Estaba preocupada de que Emerson se empezara a volar, pero Esme y Carlisle no parecían preocupados, y mi hijo estaba tan feliz que no tenía en corazón de decirle que no. Simplemente nos movimos a un área diferente de la casa para sentarnos y comenzamos a jugar Scrabble.

Supe que estaba oficialmente aceptada cuando mencione que estuve en una clase de Inglés Avanzado en la preparatoria. La familia estaba loca por el Scrabble. Aparentemente, el tan inteligente Doctor Cullen era el campeón oficial de Scrabble, y tenían la esperanza de que una nueva adición al juego lo derrotara.

Después de que el Equipo Edward – Bella ganara unos cuantos juegos, Esme me abrazó y me dio un beso.

"Es perfecta," suspiro diciéndole eso a su hijo. "Edward, querido, cásate con ella."

Edward y yo teníamos las mejillas encendidas, pero me miro diciendo _Te lo dije _y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> Cuando Edward y Bella llegaron al camino de entrada de los Cullen, se referían al clásico de F. Scott Fitzgerald __**El Gran Gatsby**__. Si has sido privado de la literatura de oro, deberías saber que Jay Gatsby es extremadamente rico. Nick Callahan no se preocupa mucho por el dinero. Daisy Buchanan y Jordan Baker viven por el dinero y el estatus social. Y el tema central del libro es que Fitzgerald piensa que la riqueza es inútil y te corrompe. Así que puede que Carlisle y Esme se vean como Gatsby, pero en realidad son como Nick. Y Bella no es como Daisy o Jordan en absoluto, lo cual Carlisle y Esme aprecian._

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Estoy de vuelta, lo sé, desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy n,n<p>

Primero que nada, pido una disculpa por la demora pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, las últimas semanas fueron de locos, eso sin contar que dormí un promedio de 3 horas por día, así que sí, como podrán imaginarse no estaba de humor (ni con la energía) para traducir.

También, por si a alguien le interesa, me aceptaron en la Universidad, lo cual era una de mis principales preocupaciones, pero ya todo está bien. Quede en Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales :DD ¡wiii!

Edward's Twilight ya se terminó, hasta el momento NO hay planes de secuela, las mantendré al tanto de lo que decida la autora.

Hace tiempo me pidieron que siguiera con la traducción de Campamento Salvaje y sus secuelas, Aprendiendo a Vivir creo que es la última que está traducida, sobre eso, no se va a poder, la traductora original no contestó mi mensaje y la autora no está otorgando más premisos, lo siento.

Y por último, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente es Edward POV y hay momento romántico entre Edward&Bella, de esos que tanto les gustan ;D

¡Muchísimas gracias por los 35 reviews del capítulo pasado! Aunque los reviews han ido bajando, no me molesta, yo sé que muchas leen esta historia y que les gusta, con eso es suficiente n,n

Cualquier otra aclaración o duda pueden dejarme un mensaje privado y les contestaré.

Besos

Moni (:


	12. Sinterklaas Night

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 12: Noche de Sinterklaas**

Bella tuvo un completo éxito con mi familia. Fue extremadamente irreal el cómo todos la aceptaron. Sabía que estaban desesperados porque encontrara a una esposa y una madre para Emmy, pero después del Huracán Tanya se hicieron muy críticos con cada mujer que veían.

A excepción de Bella. No sé si era el hecho de que ella era madre soltera de un adorable niño, por lo tanto _entendía_… o si era sólo su encanto y belleza natural que parecía ser exclusiva de los Swan. Probablemente era un poco de ambos.

Papá, siempre el trabajólico, se cansó después de dos juegos de Scrabble, así que lo guardamos todo y las parejas más serias decidieron dar por terminada la noche. Mamá nos recordó dejar afuera nuestros zapatos para 'Santa'. Eso nos dejo solos a Bella y a mí. Abrí mis brazos en cuanto nos quedamos sólo nosotros dos en la habitación, y ella no vaciló a la hora de recostarse contra mi cuerpo en el sillón.

La besé suavemente. "Bueno, creo que mi familia piensa que eres aceptable," dije duro con el sarcasmo mientras mis manos iban a la parte baja de su espalda.

Ella se rió, obviamente contenta de pensar que al parecer los había impresionado. "Yo también creo que ellos son aceptables," bromeó, inclinándose para besarme. "Aunque no son muy parlanchines o cariñosos. Creo que tu mamá sólo me dio como quince besos."

Bufé. "Lamento que mi fría familia te haya decepcionado."

Se rió y pasó gentilmente sus manos por mi cabello, mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurré, acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares mientras sostenía su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad no lo soy… especialmente comparada _contigo_…"

Rodé los ojos. "Bella, eres tan deseable que no sé qué hacer conmigo. De verdad no tienes idea de lo perfecta que eres, ¿no?"

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante la palabra _deseable_, pero frunció los labios. "No sabes cuánto tardo para hacer que mi cabello se vea perfecto, y mi maquillaje…"

"Aún así, recuerdo haberte visto en pijamas y te veías preciosa," repliqué.

Se sonrojó y enterró el rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié su largo cabello, disfrutando la suavidad.

Y entonces mis instintos paternales hicieron acto de presencia. Podía escuchar la música de _La Tierra antes del Tiempo _en la sala, pero los niños estaban demasiado callados.

"¿Has escuchado que hagan algún sonido?" le pregunté a Bella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "No. Eso significa que están dormidos o tramando algo."

Miré mi reloj. Pasaba de las diez de la noche. "Será mejor que vayamos a revisar."

El suéter de Bella se levantó un poco cuando ella se estiró, revelando una parte de su estómago plano, y era imposible no distraerme con eso. Pero ella se puso de pie y tomo mi mano para levantarme con ella. Caminamos a la sala.

Emmy y Emerson habían construido un fuerte excepcionalmente bueno a base de almohadas, cojines y mantas. Ellos estaban dormidos adentro, compartiendo una almohada, ambos se aferraban a sus zapatos. Sonreí, dándome cuenta de que estaban esperando que fueran llenados con dulces.

"Aw," Bella sonrió. "Son realmente lindos, ¿no crees?"

"Sí," estuve de acuerdo. "No los muevas." Corrí hacia mi habitación, donde había dejado la cámara. Regresé rápidamente y comencé a tomar fotos de ellos durmiendo juntos.

"Estoy feliz de que Emerson tenga una amiga," comentó Bella mientras yo tomaba fotos. "Emmy ha sido muy buena para él."

"Mmm," dije, perdido en mi arte. Rápidamente giré la cámara hacia nosotros, tomando unas cuantas fotos. Bella me miraba con enojo, pero eventualmente sonrió un poco para la cámara. Intentando ser dulce y conseguir que ella sonriera más, giré la cabeza y le di besos en la mejilla mientras nos tomaba fotos.

"Bien, tú ganas," se rió, sonriendo con felicidad. "Dios. Siento pena por Emmy."

"No tienes idea de lo acostumbrada que está a la cámara, cielo," repliqué. "Es toda una modelo. Er, ¿deberíamos moverlos?"

"Probablemente," dijo Bella. "Emerson es muy cariñoso cuando duerme, y no estoy segura de que apruebes eso."

Se rió entre dientes. "No soy tan malo."

"Estabas asustado de que un jugo fuera un 'gesto romántico'," me citó.

Rodé los ojos. "Todos saben que un jugo es mucho más significativo que un pudín, ¿no sabías?"

Se rió, saltando para besar mi barbilla juguetonamente, y luego se agacho para cargar a su hijo. Emerson se relajó visiblemente cuando sintió los cómodos brazos de su mamá, y demostró lo cariñoso que podía ser. Él era todo un reto para el cuerpo de muñequita de ella, pero ella ni siquiera se tenso. Una vez más, recordé sus habilidades y su dedicación a la maternidad.

"¿Dónde van los zapatos?" me preguntó.

"Afuera en la puerta de tu habitación," repliqué agachándome para recoger a mi propia cariñosa. "No olvides dejar afuera también tus zapatos. Ven, sígueme."

Subimos las escaleras y caminamos por el pasillo juntos. Me detuve en la puerta del cuarto de invitados. "Esta es tu habitación," dije encendiendo la luz.

"Es más linda que mi propia habitación," remarcó con los ojos como platos. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué. ¿Esto es un buenas noches?"

Se mordió el labio. "Um… déjame asegurarme de que Emerson se queda dormido. Mándame un mensaje si no puedes dormir."

"Bien. Buenas noches por ahora." Sonreí y me incliné para besarla gentilmente.

Aunque ambos estábamos cargando a nuestros hijos, hubo algo en ese beso que lo hizo sentir más cargado. Nuestros labios tiraban los del otro, y Bella jadeó dentro de mi boca después de casi un minuto.

"Buenas noches, bebé," me susurró después de alejarse reluctantemente. No podía recordar que ella hubiera usado ese nombre antes para mí.

"Buenas noches, cariño."

Me fui a dejar a Emmy en su habitación rosa y dejar sus Mary Jane afuera de la puerta de su habitación. Luego fui a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama de franela, dejando mis propios zapatos fuera de mi habitación. Intenté quedarme dormido bajo mis cálidas cobijas.

Pero por supuesto que no sucedió. Mi cabeza nadaba por ese beso, su sabor permanecía en mi boca. Sólo podía pensar en Bella. Especialmente cuando escuche el agua correr mientras ella se lavaba los dientes y la cara.

Al final, después de una hora, comencé a agarrar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje, pero por alguna razón no sentía que un mensaje fuera lo suficientemente adecuado. Por muy tonto que sonara, mi vena romántica estaba regresando con toda su fuerza. Así que me levanté de la cama y me puse la chaqueta y los zapatos. Tal vez era una idea loca. Tal vez Bella me diría que era un hijo de cascanueces. Pero ella siempre decía que necesitaba más espontaneidad.

Bien, yo le daría espontaneidad.

Baje corriendo hacia el teclado de seguridad. Conocía todos los códigos del sistema de seguridad de mis padres. Desactivé la alarma de la ventana de la habitación de Bella y salí de la casa sin desactivar todo el sistema. Estaba bastante frío afuera, así que corrí al armario y encontré un edredón grueso. Me puse mi gorra mientras corría hacia el pasto que estaba debajo de su ventana.

_Esto puede terminar de forma desastrosa, pero aquí voy_, pensé cuando encontré unas piedras en las decoraciones para jardín de mi madre. Lancé una de forma ligera a la ventana de Bella… y luego otra.

_Por favor no te rompas_, estaba pensando. Y después era: _por favor, no estés dormida._

Finalmente, la ventana se abrió y Bella se asomó, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma. Vestía una camiseta, su cabello caía en cascada alrededor de ella, tenía los lentes puestos. "¿Estás loco?" siseó.

"Baja," dije simplemente.

"¡Estamos a diez grados bajo cero!" replicó.

"¡Consigue un abrigo!"

Torció una sonrisa. "¿Qué intentas hacer?"

"Mostrarte lo que hacíamos Alice y yo cuando éramos niños," expliqué. "Esta es una pequeña parte de la historia de los Cullen."

Ella no podía evitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Estoy en pijamas sin maquillaje."

"Si recuerdo correctamente, así es como me gustas," replique honestamente. "Y no te preocupes, vamos a ir a un lugar donde está caliente. Todavía no has visto toda la propiedad."

"¿Emerson estará bien?" preguntó preocupada.

"Estará bien."

Suspiro y desapareció de la ventana, haciendo que mi corazón se hundiera. Pero reapareció con el abrigo puesto. "¿Cómo llego allá abajo?"

"Te atraparé."

"Ha ha, en serio," bufó, diciéndome fanfarrón.

Me reí, dándome cuenta de que no estaba usando sus lentes. "Si puedes moverte a la izquierda, puedes saltar al techo de la terraza del primer piso, luego de allí puedes saltar al pasto," repliqué, haciendo señas con las manos.

"Me voy a matar y tú te vas a sentir muy culpable," me advirtió tomando cuidadosamente el camino que Alice y yo habíamos usado tantas veces.

"No es tan difícil," repliqué, moviéndome para poder atraparla de verdad si se resbalaba en la última parte del camino. Pero ella se las arreglo para hacerlo de manera limpia, lo cual era raro de ella.

Me miró mal cuando saltó en el pasto. "¿Sorprendido?"

"Asombrado." Sostuve abierto el edredón y ella se envolvió en él rápidamente. Envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿No podías simplemente tocar a mi puerta?" bromeó, su aliento era visible en la fría noche mientras cruzábamos el pasto.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso," me encogí de hombros.

Soltó unas risitas. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Alice y yo solíamos decir que era nuestra casa club," dije de manera tímida. "Espero no haberte despertado."

"No. Estaba… distraída."

"¿Por la misma cosa que yo?" murmuré suavemente.

Sonrió. "¿Por el hecho de que estabas al final del pasillo?"

"Si."

Tembló delicadamente, y de repente me encogí para cargar su cuerpo envuelto en el edredón.

"Puedo caminar, sabías," señaló. Pero aún así envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"No quiero que lo hagas," dije simplemente, besando su mejilla. "Además, tienes frío."

Ella sólo apretó mi cuello en un dulce abrazo. "Gracias por esto… esta noche ha sido muy divertida."

"Así fue, ¿verdad?" estuve de acuerdo. "Espera hasta que veas los dulces en tus zapatos… y el festín de almuerzo para mañana."

Recargó la cabeza contra mi hombro. Unos minutos después, preguntó, "¿Huele a caballos?"

"Sip."

"¿Tienes caballos?" preguntó con voz emocionada.

"Mis padres. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres una chica vaquera?"

Se rió entre dientes. "Nunca he sido lo suficiente grácil para montar, pero tenía mi colección de My Little Pony."

Bufé. "Te presentaré a nuestros caballos."

En ese momento ya estábamos cerca de los establos. La puse sobre sus pies y la ayude a saltar la pequeña cerca. Caminamos de la mano hasta que llegamos a la puerta. Le quité el seguro y obligué a que se moviera el pesado metal.

Las luces inmediatamente se encendieron y Bella jadeó.

Me reí suavemente mientras ella miraba los establos de mi madre. Eran extremadamente modernos, con luces y calefacción y maquinas destinadas a cuidar y mimar a los caballos.

"Esto es… ridículo," comentó Bella, un poco asombrada. "¿Cuánto cuestan estos caballos?"

"Eh, un poco," subestimé, llevándola adentro.

"¿Esa es una rueda de andar?"

"Si. A mamá le gusta mantener en forma a sus bebés, y la constante lluvia complica las cosas."

Bella me miró por un segundo. "¿Ella… compite con ellos?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, sólo son para exhibición. Es un pasatiempo que ella y Alice disfrutan. Esa es su pared de premios. Por favor, entra a los establos – el calor es mucho más cómodo."

Bella entró para mirar los medallones y trofeos de mamá. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y encendí el termostato.

"Montones de premios de primer lugar," observó.

"Sí, bueno, los caballos de mi mamá son tan gráciles y hermosos como ella."

"Quiero verlos," pidió Bella. "Por favor."

"Claro. Probablemente están dormidos, pero están aquí atrás."

Bella estuvo inmediatamente cautivada por los hermosos animales. Todos se alteraron por nuestra intrusión, pero les gustaba ser acariciados por sus gentiles manos. Me encontré deseando tener mi cámara mientras ella se reía con los caballos. Incluso aunque estaba usando una pantalonera deportiva, un grueso abrigo, con el cabello despeinado y sin maquillaje, era tan hermosa. Literalmente, me quito el aliento.

"Entonces, ¿esta era tu casa club?" me preguntó acariciando la nariz de uno de los caballos favoritos de Alice, Theodore.

"No, nuestra casa club está arriba. ¿Quieres verla?"

Asintió enérgicamente.

Sonreí y tome su mano, guiándola. El edredón que había traído colgaba de mi hombro, y me di cuenta de que ella lo vio. Agarre la lámpara de la pared y la guié a la pequeña escalera que llevaba a la parte de arriba. "Las damas primero," ofrecí.

Se aferró a mi mano cuando subíamos juntos las escaleras. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y a mí me gustaba más de esa forma. Sabía que mi papá tenía algunas linternas y velas acá arriba para cuando él y Emmy 'acampaban' en el desván. Encendí la linterna y guié a Bella a través de las tablas del desván.

Prendí las lámparas de gas, creando un resplandor acogedor en el pequeño espacio. Bella sonrió mirando a su alrededor nuestra 'casa club'. No era muy grande, pero había un colchón en el piso, cubierto por una vieja sabana de _Pokémon_. Las paredes todavía estaban decoradas con posters de Disney y algunos de nuestros retratos familiares hechos con crayones. Alice y yo solíamos juntarnos en la casa club hasta que Tanya comenzó a acaparar todo mi tiempo, pero nunca tuvimos el valor de quitar los recuerdos de nuestra primaria.

"Es adorable," me entusiasmó Bella, poniéndole mucha atención a cada pieza de arte.

"Si, mamá jura que nunca va a quitar nada," me reí entre dientes. "Puedes adivinar que fuimos niños de los noventas. Mira a Timon y Pumba de _El Rey León_… ¡y ahí está un viejo poster de _Recreo_! Con Spinelli y Gretchen y Mikey…"

"Y sabanas de Pikachu," se rió. "¿Qué edad teníamos cuando _Pokémon_ llegó a América?"

"Yo tenía once," contesté. "Aunque a Alice le gustaba más a que a mí. Yo lo superé muy rápido. Una vez Emmy me preguntó quién era Pikachu cuando subimos aquí…"

"Eso es una tragedia," bufó Bella. "Lo más probable es que Emerson tampoco reconozca a Charmander o Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff era un cobarde."

"Jigglypuff te rayara la cara por eso," me amenazó antes de sentarse en el colchón. "¿Alice y tú tenían fiestas de pijamas aquí?"

"Si," respondí, sentándome junto a ella. Los resortes chillaron. "Mamá encontró este colchón a precio muy bajo en una venta de jardín. Era mucho mejor que mi saco de dormir de _Las Patoaventuras_."

"¡_Patoaventuras_!" exclamó Bella. "¡Era mi caricatura favorita!"

"Sabía que me gustabas por una razón," bromeé, alejando de su rostro algunos de sus desordenados rizos.

"Creí que era porque compartía mi pudín…"

"No, _yo _compartí _mi_ pudín," la corregí.

"Salió de mi refrigerador," sonrió, sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz. "Esto es tan lindo, Edward. Sigo descubriendo nuevos lados de ti…"

"Me gusta hacerte parte de mi vida," admití. "No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que hayas conocido a mi familia… especialmente después de sólo dos semanas. Ha sido una relación un poco turbia-"

Ella puso sus dedos sobre mi boca. "Ha sido perfecto," me corrigió. "No pienses en el tiempo. Tú y yo somos… perfectos juntos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir sobre nosotros."

"No dije que fuera algo malo," repliqué, deslizando mi lengua juguetonamente contra sus dedos. Esperaba que ella se riera y protestara, pero en lugar de eso se arrojó de repente contra mí, tirándome sobre el colchón.

Una vez me tuvo derrumbado, nos dio la vuelta para quedar ambos sobre nuestros costados, nuestros frentes presionados juntos. No me besó, sino que dejo que sus dedos exploraran mi rostro. Trazó mi frente, mis parpados, mi nariz, mi mandíbula, mis labios. Besé sus dedos cuando jugaban a lo largo de mi boca. Le peine el cabello antes de jugar con el contorno de su oreja. Sólo mirábamos dentro de los ojos del otro, un poco hipnotizados con el otro.

Después de un incalculable momento de gentiles toques, finalmente presionó sus labios contra los míos. Nuestro beso era lento y apasionado. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para construir un beso más acalorado – bueno, teníamos toda la noche. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, deseando que su acolchado abrigo desapareciera para poder sentir su figura.

Y cómo si me hubiera leído la mente, se revolvió para quitarse el abrigo. Me di cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la calentura. Probablemente también las mías. La dejé desabrochar mi abrigo y quitármelo de los hombros. Sus manos tomaron ventaja de mi torso cubierto sólo por una camiseta, sintiendo los músculos de mi pecho y estómago. La jalé de regreso a mí y tracé su espina dorsal con mis dedos cuando ella comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Nuestras lenguas se movían casi pecaminosamente lento contra la del otro. Podía sentir cada curva de su cuero contra el mío…

Bella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y su perfecta dentadura blanca mordió con gentileza mi labio inferior. También a mí se me escapo un gemido, y sus labios comenzaron a bajar para besar mi cuello. Nos giré de modo que ella quedara sobre mí. Trabaje en sentir cada una de sus costillas a través de su delgada camiseta de algodón. Su lengua se arrastró gentilmente de mi clavícula a mi mandíbula.

"Bella," fue prácticamente un lloriqueo.

Respondió estrellando un beso en mis labios.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurré entre nuestros besos. Sonrió y besó a lo largo de mi pómulo antes de morder mi oreja.

Suspiré felizmente cuando su lengua barrió el contorno de mi oreja. Decidiendo ser valiente, mis manos descendieron a sus caderas antes de acunar la parte trasera de su pantalonera.

Ella se congeló por un milisegundo, y luego regresó a morder mi oreja. No le molestaba. Pase los dedos a lo largo de su trasero, sintiendo la figura perfecta. Era de la talla exacta, y firme al tacto.

Besó la línea de mi clavícula de nuevo antes de mover las manos al borde de mi camiseta. Sus cálidas manitas buscaron mis abdominales desnudos, y sus ojos cafés prácticamente se derritieron en los míos. Jalé su barbilla de modo que nuestras bocas pudieran juntarse de nuevo. Si nuestro primero beso en el desván había sido lento y apasionado, este era… caliente y necesitado. Labios, lenguas, dientes luchando por dominar.

Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta hacia su espalda desnuda. La piel allí era caliente, suave y sedosa, y quería sentir más. Nos estábamos besando de forma ruidosa y húmeda, nuestras respiraciones alteradas. Yo quería más. Ella quería más. Sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente mis pectorales. Sabía que ella podía sentir mi alocado corazón. Honestamente, me sentía cómo un tonto de quince años otra vez. Sentía que esta era mi primer faje. Quería llegar a segunda base, y después hacer un hometun, ¡demonios!

No me había sentido de esta forma incluso desde antes de que Emmy fuera concebida.

Ella toco mis pezones, las puntas de sus dedos se concentraron allí. Respiré profundamente y con gentileza pasé un dedo por la parte de atrás de su sujetador. Se sentía como encaje, y me imaginé un encaje con flores de un profundo color azul, justo lo que me gustaría que ella usara. Una de mis dedos se enredo debajo de la correa de su sujetador.

De repente ella se movió sobre mí, moviendo su rodilla para ponerla entre mis muslos, contra la entrepierna de mi pijama. Sabía que mis hormonas adolescentes habían regresado, y tenía que detener esto.

"Bella, cariño…" murmuré, rompiendo nuestro beso.

Alejó su cabeza y me miró sin aliento antes de asentir. "Si… lo sé…"

Se concentró en recuperar el aliento y se quito de encima de mí para recargarse contra la pared. "Tienes razón," admitió. "Es sólo que… me deje llevar un poco."

"No quiero tener razón," confesé, se escuchaba un puchero claro en mi voz.

Soltó un suspiro anhelante. "También desearía que no tuvieras razón."

Exhalé profundamente, intentando calmar mi acelerado cuerpo.

"No tomo anticonceptivos," murmuró tranquilamente, como si fuera a explicar una situación de la que yo ya estaba al tanto. "Ha sido un gasto innecesario, no he estado en una relación desde Jacob… el padre de Emerson."

Mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas por la calidad humedad de sus besos, pero asentí y me acomodé en el otro lado del colchón. "Si… no planeaba que eso sucediera cuando te traje aquí. Te entiendo, Bella. Podemos regresar a la casa si quieres."

"Pero necesitamos discutir esto," dijo con un poco de firmeza, y podía decir gracias al ligero resplandor de las linternas que se estaba sonrojando.

Asentí con un poco de timidez. No entendía porque me daba tanta vergüenza esto. Con Tanya, casi siempre era yo el que presionaba para más… y más… y más. No que fuera violento por eso o algo así – ella estaba demasiado dispuesta a darme todo lo que yo quería (y más) – pero me había portado como todo hombre respecto a eso.

"No quiero que esta relación sea toda sobre sexo," explicó. "Quiero que nosotros… nos enamoremos primero. ¿Suena tonto o imaginario o anticuado?"

Me mordí el labio pensativamente. "No tonto… tal vez anticuado… pero tiene sentido. No voy a presionarte con algo que no quieras hacer, Bella."

Ella suspiro. "Edward, créeme – _quiero_. Sólo que no estoy mental, emocional o económicamente preparada para otro bebé. Y tampoco creo que tú lo estés."

"No lo estoy," estuve de acuerdo.

"Y no puedo arriesgarme a agregar un nuevo bebé a la mezcla," continuó. "No cuando apenas estamos comenzando una relación."

"Sé a lo que te refieres," admití. "Emmy no necesita un hermano bebé. Y incluso aunque estoy bastante feliz contigo, ella sigue siendo mi principal prioridad."

"Que bien," Bella suspiró felizmente. "Entonces sabes cómo me siento respecto a Emerson."

"Así es."

"Gracias por ser un caballero con esto," murmuró, inclinándose para besarme una vez más.

"Pero, Bella… tú… me deseas de esa forma, ¿cierto?" verificó mi ego de forma torpe.

Rodó los ojos y me dedico una brillante sonrisa. "Edward, eres, probablemente, el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida… si, te deseo. Pero quiero _amarte_ antes de que tengamos sexo. De esa forma, si terminamos con un bultito de felicidad, sabré que tendremos una base estable. Sé que sueno como un panfleto de la abstinencia, pero tengo toda la intención de enamorarme de ti. Así que, sí, también pretendo… hacer el amor contigo. Eventualmente."

Su confesión de que quería _enamorarse de mí _fue casi suficiente para hacerme hacer un vergonzoso baile de victoria. En lugar de humillarme a mí mismo, la jalé a mis brazos y le di un apretado abrazo.

Se rió y me besó la mejilla. "Estoy feliz de que hayamos aclarado eso. Pero no quiero irme del desván," hizo un puchero.

"No tenemos que irnos, corazón," le aseguré, jalándola para quedar recostados sobre el colchón uno junto al otro, mirando al techo. Tome su mano y le di un apretón. "Prometo que me comportare."

Soltó unas risitas. "Edward, yo también me estaba portando mal. No te culpes por ese… _encuentro_… sólo a ti. Um, y aunque las estrellas podrían ser mucho más románticas, el poster de _La Bella y La Bestia _que hay en el techo es bastante bonito."

Bufé y rodé sobre mi costado para admirar su rostro. "Prefiero mirarte a ti."

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo," replicó, girándose para verme. Nuestras manos permanecieron unidas mientras veíamos el rostro del otro.

"Cuéntame un secreto," sugerí.

Frunció los labios. "Hmm… me aterran los ratones y nunca dejaría que Emerson viera _Ratatouille_."

La miré divertido. "Esa película no es nada realista."

"Sí lo es. No discutas conmigo," dijo, mirándome mal de manera juguetona. "Tu turno."

Suspire pensando en un buen secreto. Mis manos fueron a sus rizos y me deleite con la sensación de la suave caoba. Todo en ella era suave y cálido y hermoso.

"¿De verdad quieres escuchar mi secreto?" susurré.

Asintió con seriedad.

"No creo estar muy lejos de enamorarme de ti."

Su típico sonrojo suave coloreo sus mejillas. "¿Intenta meterse en mis pantalones, Señor Cullen?"

"Creo que me conoces mejor que eso," repliqué. "Olvidas que soy padre de una niña pequeña… _odio _a cualquier hombre que sea así."

Soltó unas risitas antes de suspirar felizmente. "Bueno… aquí va mi secreto. Yo tampoco estoy muy lejos de enamorarme de ti."

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas!<p>

Uff… este capítulo me hizo revivir mi infancia :') de verdad que las caricaturas de los noventas son las mejores (si, crecí viendo las caricaturas mencionadas en el capítulo además de muchas otras n,n) Díganme, ¿quién más tuvo la alegría de disfrutar las mismas caricaturas que Edward&Bella? ¿Cuáles eran sus favoritas?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo sé que todas aman a Emerson y lo han de haber extrañado (creo que lo quieren más que a Edward xD) pero en los siguientes capítulos veremos a nuestro pequeñín en su actitud más adorable *-*

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, no los he podido contestar pero prometo que los de este capítulo si los contesto todos, ¡palabra de traductora!

Aquí mis niñas que comentaron…

**solecitopucheta****,** Kjmima, **Tata XOXO****,** Danii Belliner Cullen, **TereCullen****,** TereCullen, **Robmy,** lexa0619, **Alive to Live a Lie,** Mentxu Masen Cullen, **Deathxrevenge**, Gabriela Cullen, **Esmeralda C,** Sirenadiabolica, **Maru-chan1296**, isabel20, **soiidiaz,** Chayley Costa, **lucia2176,** Gegargas, **PRISGPE,** Paty4Hale, **candy1928,** Suiza-love, **Sky TwiCullen,** terewee, **cremita **

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a quienes me felicitaron por la Universidad ^.^

En especial… muchas gracias a Robmy, Caro (Alive to Live a Lie) y a Gaby (Gabriela) Cullen por su apoyo… chicas ustedes siempre han estado ahí capítulo a capítulo en mis traducciones y aparte siempre me animan en mis proyectos personales… un besote enorme y un abrazo… (:

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besos

Moni (:


	13. Sinterklaas Morning

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 13: Sinterklaas en la mañana**

"Bella," dijo una suave voz mientras unos dedos cálidos acariciaban mi rostro. "Nena, despierta."

Abrí un ojo y vi a Edward sentado en un lado de la cama, tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro. Mi primer pensamiento fue que era demasiado temprano para despertarse, pero entonces recordé que era una invitada en la casa de sus padres. Intenté mantener abiertos mis somnolientos ojos. "¿Si, cariño?"

"En poco tiempo tendremos que ir a almorzar," me dijo, dándome una taza humeante. "Si estás tan cansada como yo, necesitarás esto."

De repente recordé la noche que habíamos pasado juntos en los establos de su madre. Había sido absolutamente perfecto, desde los dulces susurros a los apasionados besos y caricias hasta las confesiones de que nos estábamos enamorando el uno de otro. Los recientes recuerdos me hicieron sonreír y sentarme en la cama. "Gracias," murmuré, besando su mejilla mientras aceptaba la taza que me ofrecía. Era un espumoso café con leche, con montones de crema batida. "Vaya, esto es increíble."

Me sonrió. "Dejaré que tú y tu pequeño se alisten para el almuerzo," dijo. "Oh, y Santa fue bastante generoso este año."

Levanté las cejas. "¿Nuestros zapatos…?"

"Sí. Revísalos, cielo." Me palmeó la pierna que estaba cubierta por la manta. "Tengo que ir a despertar a Emmy. Te veré abajo en… treinta minutos."

"Bien."

Edward salió de la habitación de invitados, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me giré para quedar de frente a Emerson, quién estaba profundamente dormido y acurrucado a mi costado.

"Oye, Clark Kent," canté felizmente sacudiéndolo con gentileza para despertarlo. "Hora de despertarse, Superman."

Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y se acurrucó aún más.

Me reí entre dientes y me acosté junto a él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpecito caliente. "Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero levantarme," admití. "Pero tenemos que bajar a almorzar con Emmy y Edward."

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Le di un beso antes de pasar los dedos por su cabello de bebé. "Emerson, cielo, despierta."

Después de más sacudidas y empujones, finalmente bostezó y abrió sus ojos negros para verme. "¿Qué, mami?"

"Tenemos que bajar a desayunar y ves lo que la Abuela Esme dejo en tus zapatos," le dije. "Probablemente Emmy te esta esperando."

De repente la sangre pinto sus mejillas. "Oh… si…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," dijo con rapidez. Demasiada rapidez. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Más tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?"

"No, estoy teniendo _mucha _diversión," me corrigió. "Sólo que necesito hablar con Emmett. _Rápido_."

"Bueno, puedes esperar," le dije, besando su nariz. "Levántate, vamos a vestirte. Tengo que ducharme." _Porque definitivamente huelo a caballos._

Vestí a Emerson con unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga y me aseguré de que se lavara los dientes con su cepillo de Superman. Revisamos nuestros zapatos y me asombré al ver que en realidad había muy pocos dulces _en _mis zapatos, en lugar de eso había muchas cajas de chocolates finos y galletas _alrededor _de mis zapatos. A Emerson casi le da un ataque al ver los dulces de superhéroes de Marvel, ositos de goma, dinosaurios de chocolates, y bocadillos como Laffy Taffy, y bastones de caramelo. Estoy segura de que él nunca antes había tenido tantos dulces.

"¡Esto es _tan genial_, mamá!" gritó.

Reí. "Lo es, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a agradecerles al Abuelo Carlisle y la Abuela Esme? Voy a alistarme."

"¡De acuerdo!" Agarró un puñado de Laffy Taffy.

"Whoa," dije. "Apenas vamos a desayunar. Puedes comer dulces después de eso."

"_Mamá_…"

"Lo sé, no soy divertida," le dije, dándole una palmada juguetona. "Lo prometo, te daré rienda suelta después de que comas. Ve a buscar a Edward."

Suspiró y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Fui al baño y tome una ducha caliente, liberando mi cuerpo de todo olor a establo. Después de mi ducha el café que Edward me había traído ya estaba frío, así que me lo bebí mientras me vestía con un lindo suéter y unos vaqueros.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando Emmy entró corriendo al baño conmigo, tenía una pequeña cámara desechable colgando alrededor del cuello. "¡Bella!" dijo con emoción. "¡Bella, vamos a comer!"

"Ya voy," le aseguré, siendo atrapada con la guardia baja cuando me tomo una foto. Se parecía _mucho _a su padre. "¿Te dieron muchos dulces?"

"Si, ¡el Abuelo encontró dinosaurios de chocolate!"

Le sonreí. "Si, Emerson también obtuvo dinosaurios de chocolate. Sólo un segundo, cariño." Cuidadosamente me puse un poco de brillo labial, viéndome en el espejo para hacerlo de forma correcta.

"¿Puedo usar brillo labial?" preguntó con esperanza, llegando hasta mí. "Se ve muy bonito en ti."

Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que eso significaba para mí. No era una chica muy femenina y, honestamente, sólo usaba maquillaje alrededor de Edward. Pero me gustaba el hecho de que una pequeña niña quisiera imitarme. Especialmente, la pequeña niña de _Edward_. Siempre me había preguntando cómo habría sido tener una niña en lugar de un niño. Aunque no cambiaría a Emerson ni por la más adorable niña del mundo, pero aún así me lo preguntaba. Además, estaba bastante convencida de que Emmy era la niña más adorable del mundo.

"Uh, claro," dije, cargándola y sentándola en el mostrador. "Aquí, déjame mostrarte como. Abre tu boca."

Ella era muy obediente, y se quedo muy quieta mientras ponía pequeños puntitos de labial en sus pequeños labios. "Ahora junta tus labios," le dije.

Hizo un fuerte ruido al seguir mis instrucciones. Me reí cuando vi el brillo del labial en su boca. Se veía bonita, con sus desordenados rizos siendo agarrados por un moño rosa.

"Oye, tomémonos una foto," sugerí.

"¡Buena idea! ¡A papi le encantará!"

La deje ponerse de pie en el mostrador para quedar a la misma altura, y giré la cámara desechable hacia nosotras para poder salir juntas en la foto. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emmy, y ella se veía increíblemente feliz. Sabía que iba a ser una linda foto de la cual iba a querer una copia.

"Vamos a comer," sugerí, ayudándola a bajar al piso. Agarré mi taza casi vacía y la seguí por las escaleras.

El almuerzo fue un increíble evento, con panqueques, tortillas, galletas, un montón de diferentes carnes, huevos, pasteles… ¡básicamente todo tipo de comida que te puedas imaginar! Estaba un poco triste de que Sinterklaas estuviera a punto de terminar.

Carlisle se tenía que ir a trabajar después del almuerzo, así que eso puso fin a la pequeña fiesta. Den todas formas, Emmy yo nos teníamos que ir a casa. Tenía un millón de recados que atender antes de que los recibos se vencieran.

"Regresa pronto," me rogó Carlisle, abrazándome con fuerza y besando mi mejilla.

"Si, por favor," dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos. "No sabes lo mucho que te apreciamos."

"Mamá," Edward rodó los ojos. "Ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad, no del país. No llores."

Me reí. "Me aseguraré de regresar de nuevo."

Las despedidas de Alice y Jasper fueron similares, y después, obviamente, todos hicieron un alboroto sobre Emerson. Edward, Emmy y yo dejamos la casa con nuestras mochilas y enormes bosas de dulces y otras cosas.

Edward nos dejó en el apartamento, e incluso me dio un beso en la puerta. Emerson le lanzo dagas con la mirada por eso, pero sabía que nuestros hijos tendrían que acostumbrarse al hecho de que Edward y yo éramos una pareja. _Puede que sea mejor ir acostumbrando a mi niño celoso desde ahora_.

Tan pronto como Emmy y Edward se fueron de nuestro apartamento y yo estaba encendiendo la calefacción, Emerson me miro con seriedad. "Mamá, _tengo _que hablar con Emmett."

"Uh, cariño, la próxima vez que veamos a la tía Rosalie y a Emmett, hablaremos con él."

"¡No!" exclamó seriamente. "Mamá, ¡es _importante_!"

"Bueno, ¿no puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso?"

Se veía horrorizado. "Mamá, eres una _chica_. Necesito hablar con _Emmett_. Él es un _chico._ Él _entiende_."

Bufé, inclinándome para ayudarlo a quitarse su abrigo. "Déjame llamar a la tía Rosalie y conseguiré su número."

"No, ¡tengo que hablar con él en persona!" mi hijo suspiro impaciente.

"Estás siendo dramático," rodé los ojos. "Bebé, probablemente Emmett ni siquiera esté con la tía Rosalie."

Resopló y tiró su abrigo al piso. Lo miré irse dando pisotones con enojo.

"Emerson," dije con voz de advertencia. "Regresa aquí."

Suspiro y camino de regreso a mí. "¿Qué?"

"No veo cual es el problema," dije intentando ser gentil, incluso aunque me estaba irritando. "Puedes contarme todo."

"Mamá, esto es sobre _problemas de chicas_," admitió, sonrojándose. "No puedo contarte esto. Eres una _ mamá_."

"Claro que puedes contarme sobre eso."

"No, porque tú y el papá de Emmy son novio y novia," dijo con tristeza. "Estás demasiado cerca de la situación."

Intente contener la sonrisa que amenazaba por explotar a través de mi rostro. "Demasiado cerca de la situación, ¿huh? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?"

"Mami, no es divertido."

"Ha, de acuerdo," intenté responder con seriedad. "Um, bueno, honestamente, creo que esta es la _situación_: eres un niño de cinco años y estas preocupado por problemas de chicas. Eso no es una situación muy grande, corazón. Sólo estas siendo dramático."

Estampo el pie. "¡No estoy siendo dramático! ¡También tengo sentimientos! A ti te gusta Edward y a mí me gusta… alguien…"

_Nunca _había visto a Emerson tan desafiante. No estaba muy segura de que hacer. "Uh… de acuerdo," suspire. "De verdad que estoy intentando entender esto, bebé. Tenme paciencia. Entonces estás… ¿enfermo de amor?"

"¿Eso significa que mi corazón se acelera y sudo cada vez que la veo?" susurró.

Repentinamente quería abrazar a mi bebé. "Uh… sí, claro," le dije.

"Entonces, sí. Estoy enfermo de amor," se diagnosticó a sí mismo. "Es por eso que necesito hablar con Emmett. Porque él sabe lo que se siente ser un hombre enamorado."

Suspire. Esto se podría complicar. Mi _hijo de cinco años _estaba profesando su _amor _por la hija de mi novio. "Bien. Déjame hablar con la tía Rosalie para ver cuando podemos ir para que hables con Emmett. Pero no vuelvas a ser tan grosero conmigo de nuevo. Incluso si has encontrado a una niña, yo sigo siendo tu madre."

"Gracias," dijo, sonaba aliviado. "Necesito hablar con él lo más pronto posible."

"Si, si, me di cuenta de eso," dije un poco débil. "¿Cómo creciste tan rápido?"

Rodó los ojos y se alejo de mí.

Me reí entre dientes y guarde nuestros abrigos antes de encontrar mi teléfono. Le di a Rosalie una corta sinopsis de toda la conversación. Ella creía que era la cosa más divertida y linda que había escuchado en toda su vida, y me dijo que Emmett iba a cenar en su casa. Nos invitó.

"Seis en punto," le dije a Emerson, llevando sus bolsas de dulces a la cocina.

"¡Bien, mami!" fue la respuesta desde su habitación.

Trabajé en racionar los dulces en bolsitas de Ziploc para que se las pudiera llevar a la escuela en su lonchera. El niño tenía más dulces que en Halloween. Mientras guardaba los dulces, comía unos cuantos de mis dulces para adultos. Los chocolates Europeos rellenos de ron sabían exquisitos. Iba a tener que guardar esos en la estantería más alta.

Intenté no reírme cuando el nombre de Edward se iluminó en mi teléfono. "Hola, guapo," respondí alegremente.

"No vas a creer esto," dijo silenciosamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi hija está enamorada de tu hijo," prácticamente lloró. "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con eso?"

Me reí. "He estado lidiando con la misma situación. Cálmate, Papá Oso. En realidad no es amor, y lo sabes. Es un enamoramiento infantil."

"Lo sé," dijo lastimosamente, "¡pero es horrible! Ella está dividida entre su afecto por Emerson y su afecto por Jasper. ¿Eso donde deja a Papá?"

"Edward, eres increíblemente lindo."

"Aparentemente tu hijo también."

"Oh, calla," rodé los ojos. "Tiene _cinco_. Guarda tus celos para cuando cumpla catorce y tenga su primera cita real."

"¿Catorce? ¡Tal vez veinte!"

Me reí. "Ella va a odiarte si sigues con eso."

"Eso es lo que me da miedo."

Sonaba tan aterrorizado. "Bueno… tal vez necesitamos decirles que tú y yo vamos en serio."

"Si," suspiró. "Me siento como un cottonheaded ninnymuggins."

"¡Viste _Elf_!" exclamé.

"Si, quería decirte eso. A Emmy y a mí nos encantó." Suspiró de nuevo. "Entonces… sobre ir en serio…"

"Lidiaremos con ello conforme vaya llegando," decidí. "No hay necesidad de apresurar nada. Sólo… no pienses en el hecho de que Emmy está creciendo y… ve a tomarle algunas fotos o algo."

Bufó. "Buen consejo. Ven a cenar con nosotros mañana. En mi casa."

"De acuerdo," sonreí. "Suena bien. ¿Qué puedo llevar?"

"No, creo que haremos nuestras propias pizzas, si estás de acuerdo," dijo. "¿Cinco y media?"

"Suena bien." A Emerson le encantaba la pizza, pero casi nunca podía comerla. Sabía que estaría emocionado.

"De acuerdo. Bueno, tengo que irme," dijo con tristeza. "Mándame un mensaje."

"Lo haré," reí. "Adiós, cielo."

"Adiós, cariño."

Colgué, esa sensación me invadía de nuevo. Nunca podía entender lo que era…

De repente recordé las palabras de antes de Emerson: _mi corazón se acelera y sudo cada vez que la veo._

Sip, estaba enferma de amor.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Ow, ¿no es Emerson un amor? Juro que quiero un niño como él *.*

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente veremos una conversación similar pero con Edward y Emmy XD

Les tengo una noticia, como a esta historia sólo le quedan 6 capítulos y su humilde servidora es muy impulsiva, ayer pedí el permiso para traducir una historia, apenas la comencé a leer pero me encantó tanto que no pude resistirme las ganas y, ¿adivinen qué? Ya me dieron el permiso n,n así que entre esta y la siguiente semana subiré el primer capítulo, se llama **The Better Angels of Our Nature: ** Bella es una poderosa teléquinetica que escapa de un centro de investigación gubernamental. Con ella esta Edward, su ángel guardián, enviado a la Tierra para protegerla. ¿Podrán encontrar un lugar seguro? ¿Podrá Bella amar a esta extraordinaria criatura?

**Amy: **Oh, tus palabras siempre son tan lindas que me siento muy halagada. No te preocupes, me suele pasar lo mismo. Aunque no dejes review es bueno saber que sigues ahí leyendo lo que traduzco, y lo más importante, que te gustan las historias, al final de cuentas hago esto para ustedes, no para mí. Nunca me he sentido una persona responsable, pero igual es bueno saber que lo soy (aún pecando de presuntuosa), si soy así se lo debo a mis padres, que desde pequeña me inculcaron la regla de: "¿Comenzaste algo? Entonces termínalo." Es por eso que me siento mal al pensar en dejar abandonadas las historias, es algo que nunca haría. Y pues muchas gracias, en serio que fue un alivio saber que si quede, fue un momento para mí misma, en el que me deje llevar por el egoísmo y disfruté, sintiéndome orgullosa de mí misma.

Eso es algo que a mí me encanta de esta historia, es realista, ambos se toman su tiempo para conocerse y para establecer una relación con bases sólidas antes de dar el siguiente paso, es ese realismo lo que le da un toque tan romántico a la historia. Y claro, Edward Cullen no es Edward Cullen si no es romántico.

¿Te refieres a Candy Candy? Si es así, uf, creo que es una de las historias más dramáticas que he visto en mi vida, aún así también me gustaba y la solía ver con mis hermanas (ellas también son de los ochenta así que me inculcaron el gusto por ese anime). Creo que todos los que vimos el Rey León quedamos marcados por esa escena, es una de las más trágicas de Disney, a mi parecer.

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por tus dulces palabras, es un placer saber que aún sigues conmigo, leyendo las traducciones. Besos y abrazos.

~Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos n,n

Besos,

Moni(:


	14. The Talk

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 14: La charla**

"¿Te divertiste en Sinterklaas, corazón?" le pregunté a mi hija cuando íbamos de camino a nuestro apartamento, ya extrañaba el aroma de Bella en mi carro. Me pregunté si sería raro inclinarme para oler el asiento de piel.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Emmy. "¡Deberíamos invitar a Emerson y a Bella para Navidad!"

Me reí suavemente. "Creo que ya tienen planes con el abuelo de Emerson," dije con un poco de tristeza. "Pero tal vez para Año Nuevo. Tendré que hablar con Bella sobre eso."

"Es una buena idea," acordó. "¿Puede venir Emerson mañana?"

"No sé, bebita."

"¿O esta noche?"

Le sonreí por el retrovisor. "Emmy, Bella también tienen una vida. Tiene que trabajar y encargarse de su casa y todo. Además, probablemente a Emerson le gustaría tener algo de tiempo a solas con su mami."

"Lo sé," suspiró. "Es que _de verdad _me gusta jugar con él."

"Ya lo sé. Estoy muy feliz de que tengas un amigo tan bueno," le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Papi?" me habló suavemente, bajando la vista a los brontosaurios de plástico que siempre mantenía en mi Volvo.

"¿Si?" pregunté con un poco de vacilación ya que de repente sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

"¿Por qué besaste a Bella?"

Me mordí el labio, el cual todavía tenía un poco del sabor de mi novia. _Bueno… podría adelantarme y llamarla así_. "Porque me gusta como algo más que sólo mi amiga," admití. De repente me di cuenta de que ella podría usar esto como una excusa para besar niños, y mis instintos paternales me hicieron dar marcha atrás. "Y Bella y yo somos adultos y por eso tenemos permitido besarnos."

Parpadeó por unos segundos y después asintió. "Ohhhh. De acuerdo."

"¿Estás bien con eso, mi amor?" le pregunté con gentileza.

Frunció los labios, sumida en sus pensamientos. "Um… si, supongo. Significa que puedo jugar más con _Emerson_."

Hubo algo en la forma que dijo su nombre que mando escalofríos por mi columna. No es que fuera raro o extraño, nada de eso. Es sólo que me asusto mucho. Su voz se hizo muy suave al decir su nombre, y una expresión soñadora cruzo por su rostro. Y después se sonrojo.

"Si," dije con indiferencia, intentando no pensar en que mi niñita tenía un enamoramiento.

"Papi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Me reí entre dientes. "Emmy, tú haces más preguntas que la mayoría de los adultos que conozco. Siempre estoy abierto a tus preguntas."

Sonrió con culpabilidad. "Sí, lo sé. "Um, ¿Bella también es tu amor?"

Acababa de entrar al estacionamiento de mi complejo de apartamentos. Estacioné el carro y me gire para verla. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Siempre me dices tu 'amor'," explicó silenciosamente. "¿Así le dices a Bella?"

Apagué el motor, salí del carro, abrí la puerta trasera y la saque suavemente de su sillita de seguridad. La sostuve cerca de mi pecho y la miré a sus ojos verdes – mis ojos verdes – mientras hablaba. "Emily Juliet, eres mi único amor. Te amo muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez podré amar a Bella. Tal vez algún día me enamore de Bella, pero tú _siempre _serás mi primer amor."

"Ya sé," me aseguró. "Es que no quiero compartir ese nombre con nadie más."

Sonreí y bese la punta de su nariz. "Intentaré reservarlo sólo para ti. Si me escuchas llamar a Bella así por accidente, y te molesta, dímelo. Sabes que la Abuela me dice amor, al igual que le dice amor al Abuelo. Y a ti, y a la tía Alice, y al tío Jasper… es algo natural que decir. Pero si no te gusta que le diga a nadie más así, entonces ese nombre estará reservado sólo para ti."

Sonrió, una sonrisa genuina llena de luz, y besó mi mejilla. "Que bien. Te amo, papi."

"También te amo, corazón," repliqué, besándola y abrazándola con fuerza. "¿Quieres jugo de manzana?"

"¡Si, por favor!"

Agarré nuestra maleta y los dulces de Emmy y me las arregle para llevarlos dentro mientras seguía cargándola a ella. Corrí a encender la calefacción y luego fui a la cocina con Emmy.

"Me pregunto si a Emerson le gusta el jugo," meditó mientras yo sacaba la jarra de la nevera.

"No lo sé," admití.

"A Emerson le encantaron sus dinosaurios de chocolate."

"Claro que sí."

"¿Sabes que otra cosa le encanta a Emerson, papi?"

Me giré para verla mientras servía jugo en los vasos. "¿Qué?"

"_Yo_," dijo orgullosamente.

¿Sabes cómo es cuando escuchas algo brutalmente impactante y que se siente como si un tren pasara por tu cabeza? Te duelen las sientes, te pitan los oídos, y de repente sientes la garganta seca.

Tenía el Ferrocarril Transiberiano completo pasando por mi cerebro.

"Hey, hey, espera," dije, el gran monstruo verde de los celos abriéndose paso a través de mi corazón con sus garras. "Bebita, tienen cinco años."

Me miro de manera arrogante. "Si, ya estoy en el _kínder_, papi."

"Ese es mi punto," murmuré.

El silencio fue denso por unos minutos mientras meditaba esto. Al final encontré un buen argumento. "¿Qué hay del tío Jasper, Emmy?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Puedo tener dos novios." Se giro para salir de la cocina.

"Espera, detente ahí," dije, jalándola de regreso a mí. "No puedes tener dos novios. No puedes tener ni siquiera _un_ novio, excepto por el tío Jasper."

"Jessica es la novia de Mike y de Tyler," replicó, rodando los ojos en esa adorable manera suya que la hacía ver como una verdadera luchona… al menos, en lo que concernía a su padre.

"Eso no es bueno," dije simplemente. "No puedo tener dos novias. Si Bella fuera mi novia y Rosalie también fuera mi novia, ambas se sentirían muy heridas."

Suspiró. "Supongo que es verdad. Entonces, ¿Qué hago?"

"Le voy a Jasper," admití. _Al menos él es bueno pretendiendo._

"¿Qué quieres decir?" me preguntó.

Suspire. "Tal vez deberías… pensar acerca de esta… decisión."

Rodó los ojos de nuevo. "Bien. ¿Me puedes dar mi jugo ya?"

"Si, déjame calentarlo."

Después de que terminamos nuestro jugo, Emmy se fue a jugar a su habitación. Lo cual era algo bueno. Estaba exhausto físicamente por desvelarme con Bella, pero ahora estaba _mentalmente_ exhausto por mi discusión con Emmy. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lidiar con la Charla sobre Sexo cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor. _¡Hola, cariño! Te compré uno de los libros de medicina del Abuelo. Quiero que lo estudies cuidadosamente. Oh, y aquí tienes un cinturón de castidad… lo entenderás después de que leas las cuatrocientas páginas._

Agarré mi celular y me fui a acostar a mi cama. Ya tenía a Bella en los números programados, así que le marqué al instante.

"Hola guapo," dijo alegremente. Sonaba como si tuviera un trazo de risas en su voz.

Su voz me tranquilizó rápidamente, pero todavía tenía nuevas noticias que compartir. "No vas a creer esto," dije en voz baja para que Emmy no escuchara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Suspiré y solté mi queja como un perrito que es pateado en repetidas ocasiones. "Mi hija está enamorada de tu hijo. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con eso?"

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado… no tenía planeado subirlo pero como era un capítulo cortito me aventé a traducirlo (:<p>

Algunas ya se dieron cuenta, otras no, así que de todas formas le aviso que ya está el primer capítulo de la nueva traducción: **The Better Angels of Our Nature**, no sean malitas, anímense a leerla y dejar sus comentarios, ¿sale?

A partir de ahora voy a publicar una historia por semana, esta semana le toco a Play Dates, así que la siguiente es capítulo de The Better Angels of Our Nature.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Un saludo especial para mis niñas de Facebook: Veritoxs Beta Ffadd, Solecito Pucheta, Fer Cespedes, Sara Heather D. Pelta , Caniqui Pattinson, Verito Pereyra , Iliana Macias H …

**Amy: **no hay nada que agradecer, tus comentarios siempre son tan amables y largos que sería una desconsideración de mi parte no regresarte el gesto. Una vez más, me halagan tus comentarios, de verdad gracias y pues, para eso estamos, ¿no crees? Para traducir (:

Nunca vi José Miel, la verdad no me suena mucho, aunque supongo que es también por las regiones donde vivimos. Y si, es muy triste ver a mis primitos viendo caricaturas sin sentido, y que no comprendan mi admiración por las caricaturas de antes, es tan triste que no sepan quienes son CatDog,

Siempre digo: "Esta es la última traducción, después de esta me voy" y nunca lo cumplo, es que de repente leo tan buenas historias y con una trama tan interesante que siento que deberían estar en todos los idiomas disponibles, aunque por mi parte sólo pueda cooperar con el español. Sí, soy muy selectiva, antes no pero ahora sí, en mis traducciones siempre van a encontrar ciertas constantes, por ejemplo, que sea Edward&Bella, no finales tristes, que Edward siempre sea muy dulce y tierno… son pequeños detalles que me animan a traducir.

Ya esta publicada la nueva traducción, espero que te guste. La verdad sólo he leído los primeros diez capítulos – con el trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo libre para leer – pero, habiendo leído ya antes otros fics de la misma autora, tengo la fe de que será una buena historia.

No te preocupes por la extensión del review, tú suelta todas tus opiniones libremente. Gracias por la carga de energía positiva, sí que me sirvió mucho ;D

~Besos a todas,

Moni(:


	15. The Choice

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juegos<strong>

**Capítulo 15: La decisión**

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo Rosalie alegremente cuando nos recibió en la puerta de su casa esa noche. "La cena esta casi lista. Emerson, ¿quieres que no le ponga queso a tu hamburguesa?"

"No importa," dijo energéticamente. "¿Dónde está Emmett?"

Rose ahogo una risita. "Está en la sala, cariño."

Emerson entró a la casa y comenzó a correr hacia la sala. "¡Emmett!" gritó. "¡Ya llegue!"

"No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con mi pequeño Casanova," le confesé a Rosalie entrando a la casa y quitándome el abrigo. "Ya me estoy poniendo celosa."

"Hay que escuchar," me guiñó un ojo. "Vamos."

Tomamos otro camino a su habitación la cual estaba cerca de la sala. Podíamos escuchar todo lo que se estaba diciendo en la otra habitación.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Superman?" le preguntó Emmett.

"Tengo _problemas con chicas_," confesó Emerson. "Necesito tu consejo."

Emmett tosió, obviamente escondiendo su risa. "Bien, has venido al lugar correcto. Llámame el gurú del amor."

Rosalie rodó los ojos. "Eso quisiera."

"Shh," siseé.

"De acuerdo, gurú del amor," dijo mi hijo con seriedad. "Estoy enamorado…"

"Eso es genial," replicó Emmett. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"De dos mujeres," terminó.

Mi mejor amiga y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Estas eran noticias nuevas para mí.

"De acuerdo, ¡eres un mujeriego!" exclamó Emmett. Rosalie bufó, pero yo quería patearle el trasero a su novio. _No _quería que mi hijo fuera un 'mujeriego' como su padre.

"¿Qué es un _mujeriego_?" preguntó Emerson, la inocencia que yo tanto amaba salía a relucir. Le di las gracias a mis estrellas de buena suerte.

"Olvídalo," el hombre se retractó. "Entonces, ¿Quiénes son las afortunadas?"

Mi bebé exhaló profundamente. "Uh, bueno Emmy, obviamente…"

"Es preciosa," aprobó Emmett. "Bueno trabajo, hombre."

"Y la tía Rosalie," agregó en un susurro.

Hubo un latido de silencio en la sala. De repente, Rosalie y yo nos reíamos silenciosamente. Intentamos contenernos, pero toda esta escena era malditamente adorable.

Emmett dejo escapar una pequeña risa, y solo pude imaginar a Emerson cruzando los brazos y mirándolo mal. "Emmett, estoy hablando en serio," dijo con severidad.

"Lo sé," contestó Emmett. "Lo siento, pequeño. Uh, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno, tengo que elegir a una para que sea mi novia," explicó Emerson como si Emmett fuera el niño en esta situación. "Y no puedo decidir a cual elegir."

"Esto es tan lindo," susurró Rosalie. "¿Por qué no lo estoy grabando?"

Simplemente le di un codazo. En realidad si era lindo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos. Era como Edward con Emmy.

"Bien," dijo Emmett lentamente. "Pues… ¿cuál te gusta más?"

"Oh, no Emmett," replicó mi hijo con voz solemne. "Esta no es una situación de _gustar_. Es una situación sobre _amor_."

"Mi error," dijo Emmett inmediatamente. "¿A cuál _amas _más?"

"No sé," admitió Emerson. "¿Cómo puedo saberlo?"

"Uh…" obviamente Emmett estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. "¿Con cuál te gusta pasar más tiempo?"

"Amo jugar con Emmy, pero también amo jugar con la tía Rosalie," replicó Emerson. "Es un empate."

"De acuerdo…" Emmett suspiró. "¿Con cuál tienes más cosas en común?"

"Hmm." Emerson hizo una pausa. "Bueno, Emmy va en el kínder y ama los dinosaurios… pero la tía Rosalie tiene todas las películas de _Batman_ en DVD. A veces tenemos días de Batman, sólo nosotros dos cuando mami tiene que trabajar los sábados."

"Una genial base para una relación," murmuré, ganándome un guiño de Rose.

Emmett rió. "De acuerdo, amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás cerca de Emmy?"

"No sé… bien, ¿supongo? Amo jugar con ella y me emociona mucho cuando ella me enseña algo nuevo acerca de dinosaurios."

"Pero no te sientes… ¿mareado, o algo?"

Podía imaginar a Emerson rascándose la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas para su situación.

"No," admitió Emerson. "Sólo me divierto con ella."

"Bien, ¿cómo te sientes cerca de la tía Rosalie?"

Emerson exhaló un gran suspiro. "Me siento… como si _volara_. Como si estuviera en un globo aerostático… y mi corazón hace _dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum_. Porque ella es muy bonita."

El rostro de Rosalie se iluminó. Se rió antes de sacarme la lengua. "Bella, es el niño más lindo del mundo. Estoy pensando en esperar a que cumpla dieciocho para casarme con él. ¿Serías mi suegra?"

Le golpeé la cabeza juguetonamente y regresé mi atención a mi pequeño encantador.

"Pues," estaba diciendo Emmett, "suena como si necesitaras estar con la tía Rosalie."

"Creo que tienes razón," estuvo de acuerdo Emerson tranquilamente. "De todas formas, la tía Rosalie y yo hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria. Pero, ¿Cómo se lo digo a Emmy? Sé que ella está enamorada de mí."

"Díselo con suavidad, pequeño," sugirió Emmett. "El corazón de una mujer puede ser roto muy fácilmente."

"Bien," Emerson suspiró. "Tendré que pensar en eso. Gracias, Emmett."

"No hay problema, amigo. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Sé que no es agradable hablar con tu madre sobre estas cosas."

Mi corazón se hinchó de gratitud hacia Emmett. Estaba muy feliz de que, finalmente, Emerson tuviera una influencia masculina en su vida. "Él es genial, Rose," se susurré.

"Mis dos hombres lo son," estuvo de acuerdo con una verdadera emoción en su voz.

Pero la voz de Emerson llamó nuestra atención. "Oh, ¿Emmett? ¿Te molesta que sea el novio de la tía Rosalie?"

"En absoluto. Tú la viste primero," dijo Emmett animadamente. Estaba feliz de que le siguiera la corriente a los caprichos infantiles de mi hijo.

"Que bien," dijo Emerson con un chasquido. "De todas formas tu aprobación no importaba."

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo. De repente escuché ruidos que sólo significaban que Emmett había abordado a Emerson y probablemente lo había arrojado contra el sofá.

"Es mejor que regresemos a la cocina," murmuré. Rosalie asintió y nos deslizamos a escondidas hacia el pasillo. Ella estaba sacando de la estufa una bandeja llena de papas fritas cuando Emmett se nos unió con Emerson sobre sus hombros.

"Te hice una hamburguesa simple, justo como las que te gustan, novio," dijo Rosalie, mirando a Emerson con ojos de adoración. Definitivamente ella era como una segunda madre para él.

"Gracias, nena," replicó mi hijo y no pudimos seguir conteniendo las risas. Los adultos nos reímos. Al parecer Emerson estaba muy orgulloso de su involuntaria broma.

"De nada, _nene_," Rose le guiño un ojo.

Emerson estaba de un humor considerablemente más alegre cuando llegamos a casa esa noche. Lo arropé en la cama con un beso y un cuento para dormir. No tenía ningún mensaje de Edward, lo cual era decepcionante. Cuando me acurruqué en mi cama le mande este mensaje:

_¿Es raro que ya te extrañe?_

Su respuesta fue casi instantánea:

_Si es raro, entonces podemos ser raros juntos. Desearía tenerte para sostenerte en mis brazos esta noche._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de nuestra noche juntos en el desván. Era cierto que deseaba que pudiéramos tener otra noche así hoy. No había estado físicamente con un hombre en cinco años. Verdaderamente lo extrañaba. Me sentía como Edna Pontellier experimentando una especie de despertar en lo concerniente al sexo. Le respondí:

_Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que me extrañas y de verdad deseas besarme?_

_Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, cielo. Ven a lanzar una piedra a mi ventana. Es tu turno._

Me reí y respondí con:

_Lo siento, voy a pasar la noche con un hombre muy atractivo y celoso. No creo que quieras meterte con él._

_Probablemente tienes razón. De todas formas estoy a punto de darle un beso de buenas noches a mi pelirroja. Te mando besos mentalmente._

_Los acepto mentalmente, Edward. ¡Buenas noches, duerme bien!_

_Buenas noches. Que duermas bien y tengas dulces sueños._

Suspire felizmente y me giré para apagar mi lámpara. Tuve sueños muy buenos esa noche.

* * *

><p>Sé que dije que actualizaría el lunes pero… digamos que no se me da muy bien eso de la organización, al menos no cuando tengo tiempo libre y no tengo el estrés de la escuela sobre mis hombros.<p>

Oww… ¿no es lindo Emerson? Me encanta ese niño *-* Ya tuvimos la charla, Bella-Emerson y Edward-Emmy, pero ¿qué hay de la charla Emmy-Emerson? Ellos también tienen derecho a hablar de sus sentimientos, ¿no creen? xD Jaja

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no olviden pasar por la nueva traducción, ya publique el segundo capítulo.

**Amy: **Sin duda fue interesante ver las reacciones detrás de este pequeño "enamoramiento", y debo admitir que la faceta de Edward-papá celoso es una de mis favoritas, me parece tan tierno y lindo, casi irresistible. Respecto a la caricatura, estuve investigando y si la conozco, nunca la llegue a ver, pero si estoy algo familiarizada con la caricatura, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan dramática, a veces me pregunto cómo es que ese tipo de historias va dirigidas hacia una audiencia infantil. No creas que me es fácil encontrar historias, como ya he dicho anteriormente, soy algo exigente con lo que traduzco, antes y me estoy arriesgando un poco con la historia ya que no la he terminado. Bueno, si tú dices que entro en ese grupo entonces te creeré, aunque a veces lo dudo, hay otras traductoras allá afuera con más experiencia, no intento competir, sólo hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo. Muchas gracias, en serio que no es fácil traducir sin alterar el significado que le quiere dar la autora, eso es algo con lo que siempre me he comprometido: traducir lo más fiel al texto posible, sin quitarle la lógica a la historia. Y si, lamentablemente también me ha tocado leer traducciones que en realidad no son más que un copy-paste de Google traductor. Como siempre, gracias por las buenas vibras, es un placer leer cada una de tus opiniones.

Besos para todas,

Moni


	16. The Solution

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 16: La solución**

La noche siguiente Emerson y yo fuimos al apartamento de Edward como lo habíamos planeado. Emerson y Emmy salieron corriendo juntos en cuanto cruzamos la puerta. Ciertamente eso estaba bien conmigo – eso significaba que Edward podía darme un largo beso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y acepte todo lo que él me daba.

Finalmente rompió el beso y presionó los labios contra mi frente. "Te extrañé."

Era tan tonto – sólo había pasado un día desde que nos habíamos visto – pero estaba de acuerdo con él. Se sentía como si nos rigiéramos por el calendario de los adolescentes, donde cada día parecía ser un año y una relación se consideraba exitosa si cumplía un mes. "También te extrañé," admití.

Sonrió y enterró la nariz en mi cabello. "Ya puse la masa en el horno. Podemos relajarnos por un rato."

"Suena perfecto."

Me quite el abrigo, le grité a Emerson para que también se quitara el suyo (y probablemente fui ignorada) y después fuimos a la sala. "Entonces, ¿cómo va toda esta situación de Emmy y Emerson?" bromeé sentándome a su lado en el sofá y acurrucándome contra él.

Exhaló un gran suspiro. "Uh… podría matar a tu hijo… si fuera algún otro niño. Al menos sé que Emerson es amable."

Me reí. "Los celos no son atractivos," le recordé de manera hipócrita.

"Si, si," rodó los ojos juguetonamente, acariciando mi cabello. "Emmy piensa que puede tener dos novios a la vez – Emerson y Jasper."

Me reí. "En realidad eso es muy lindo, Edward. Superarán sus enamoramientos muy pronto."

"Si, si," dijo de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿ya hiciste tus planes para Navidad?"

"Iremos a Forks para celebrar Navidad con mi papá," expliqué. "Él le compró a Emerson regalos muy lindos, mientras que yo sólo pude comprarle uno. Así que sólo pondremos todos los regalos debajo del árbol y no le diremos a Emerson quien le compro que."

"Esa es una muy buena idea," replicó Edward con admiración. "¿Sin Santa Claus?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Sin Santa. No podría mentirle a mi bebé."

Sonrió. "Emmy tampoco cree en eso. Sólo nos sigue la corriente con Sinterklaas."

"Creo que Emmy es demasiado inteligente para creer," remarqué. "Sabe que los renos no pueden volar. De hecho, un pterodáctilo tendría más sentido para ella."

Se rió. "Probablemente tienes razón," asintió. "En definitiva está relacionada con mi padre."

"Desearía que pudieras venir a conocer a mi padre," le dije. "Un día de estos, tal vez. Emerson hablo muchísimo sobre ti en Acción de Gracias y Charlie… tiene curiosidad."

"¿Charlie?"

"Mi padre," complete. "Charlie y Renee. Nunca use los nombres apropiados."

"¿Nunca hablas con tu madre?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No… en realidad tampoco quiero. Ella me corrió cuando me embaracé, y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Esa es la razón de que haya venido a Washington. Le mandé fotos de Emerson, pero nunca me respondió."

"¿Desearías tener contacto con ella?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pues, si, porque solíamos ser muy unidas. Pero no la quiero cerca de mi hijo si no puede quererlo."

"Eso es triste," murmuró. "Los padres de Tanya también la corrieron cuando se embarazó. Vino a vivir con nosotros, tuvo la bebé, y después hizo su gran escapada. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme corriendo a Emmy por cualquier razón. La idea me enferma."

"Eso es porque eres un buen papá," le recordé, acunando su barbilla en mi mano. "Nunca antes he visto a un hombre que ame tanto a su hija."

Me dedico esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi interior se convirtiera en gelatina. "Obviamente no has estado el suficiente tiempo alrededor de mi papá y Alice."

"No creo que eso se pueda comparar," le dije seriamente. "Eres un gran padre. Emmy tiene mucha suerte de tenerte."

"Gracias Bella," dijo con agradecimiento. "A veces necesito escuchar eso."

Le sonreí y le di un beso. "Siempre estoy aquí si necesitas un recordatorio del maravilloso hombre que eres."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, poniéndome sobre su regazo, y besó justo debajo de mi mandíbula. Lo consentí con unos cuantos besos más.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó mi voz favorita, sonando molesto.

Rompí el beso con las mejillas rojas y me giré hacia mi hijo. "¿Si, cariño?"

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" sus ojos estaban como platos.

Tome una entrecortada respiración. "¿Qué necesitas, guapo?"

Suspiró y me miró mal. "Traje mi película de _Dinosaurios_ pero la deje en el carro. ¿Puedo ir por ella?"

"Yo iré," repliqué. "Bueno, primero pregúntale a Edward si puedes usar su televisión."

"Por supuesto que sí, peque," dijo Edward animadamente. "Oye, ¿qué ingredientes te gustaría en tu pizza?"

Me levanté del regazo de Edward mientras Emerson comenzaba a discutir los meritos de sólo queso en la pizza. No sabía porque me avergonzaba tanto el que mi hijo me haya encontrado besándonos. Era un adulto, por amor a Dios, y merecía ser capaz de hacer cosas de adultos como besar a mi novio. Agarré la película y regrese a la casa.

El olor de la masa capto mi atención. Fui a la cocina y abrí el horno. Estaba a punto de quemarse. Saque la bandeja y la puse sobre la estufa antes de apagar el horno. Edward había usado masa Pillsbury croissant. Olía y se veía maravilloso.

Entro corriendo a la cocina y me vio rescatando nuestra cena. "Estaba a punto de hacer eso," dijo tímidamente con un sonrojo expandiéndose por su piel.

"Lo tengo," le guiñé.

"¡Emmy! ¡Emerson!" gritó. "¡La cena está lista!"

El sonido se asemejó a una estampida cuando los niños llegaron corriendo a la cocina. Emerson inmediatamente llego a mí y se abrazó a una de mis piernas.

"¿Qué pasa, Clark Kent?" le pregunté, despeinándole el cabello.

"Cárgame," me pidió mientras una manipuladora sonrisa brillaba en su rostro.

"Pesas mucho," le recordé. "Vas a ser muchísimo más grande que mami."

"¿_Por favor_?"

Obedecí su pedido, cargándolo contra mi cadera. _Estaba_ pesado, pero me ayudo envolviendo sus brazos y piernas a mí alrededor, como un koala. "Eres como el Increíble Hulk," le dije, apretando sus bíceps que aún no se desarrollaban.

Uso su brazo para hacer una pose de hombre musculoso. Me reí y besé su mejilla.

Edward estaba cortando la masa en forma de triangulo. Tenía varios ingredientes para pizza sobre el mostrador.

"¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?" le pregunté. Emerson frunció el ceño y me abrazó con más fuerza, recargando la cabeza contra mi hombro. _¿Está celoso de Edward? _Me pregunté.

"No, lo tengo, pero gracias."

"Papi," dijo Emmy, "¿puedo ayudar?"

Él la miró con una sonrisa. "Tú te vas a preparar tu propia pizza, te lo prometo."

"Pero quiero ayudarte a _ti_."

Él la cargo y la puso sobre el mostrador. "¿Por qué no bajas algunos vasos del gabinete que está sobre ti?"

Después de que saco los vasos se puso de pie sobre el mostrador y casi saltó sobre Edward mientras el cortaba la masa. "¡Whoa, Emmy!" exclamó, atrapándola. "No hagas eso. Nos puedes lastimar a ambos."

"Quiero sentarme en tus hombros," decidió ella.

"No sobre la estufa. Aquí, en mi espalda."

Ella se movió hasta quedar de caballito en su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a él. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que Emerson no era el único que estaba celoso. En verdad esperaba que esta relación no les causara problemas a nuestros niños.

"Está bien," dijo Edward. "La masa está lista. Pueden hacer sus pizzas en la mesa si quieren, luego pueden ver la película de Emerson."

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Emmy. "Papi, llévame a la mesa."

"Emmy, tienes cinco años," le recordó con tranquilidad. "Y yo soy un hombre viejo. Hora de bajarse."

Ella gruñó mientras él la ponía sobre sus pies, pero de todas formas se fue hacia la mesa.

"Tú también," le dije a Emerson. "Ve con Emmy. Los brazos de mami la están matando."

Suspiró pero fue a sentarse junto a su amiga.

En realidad hacer pizzas fue muy divertido. Emmy intentó dibujar un dinosaurio con su queso, mientras que Emerson tuvo más éxito al hacer una carita feliz. Edward puso salsa marinara en mi masa y usó su cuchara para darle forma de corazón.

Después de que los niños quedaron satisfechos con sus obras de arte comestibles se fueron a la sala, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos. Estábamos libres para coquetear de nuevo. Tome un pimiento verde y lo puse en sus labios.

Su dentadura lo mordió de una manera muy sensual, sus labios se envolvieron ligeramente alrededor de mi dedo. Él era _tan_ hermoso, _tan_ sexy, _tan_ increíble y _tan_ perfecto. Demasiado perfecto para estar conmigo.

Baño su dedo en salsa marinara y lo paso sobre mi labio inferior antes de inclinarse y limpiarlo con su lengua. Nunca antes la pizza había sido tan deliciosa.

No hay necesidad de decirlo, nos divertimos _mucho_ con la pizza, pero eventualmente nos llenamos y teníamos trastes que lavar. Podía escuchar las voces familiares de los dinosaurios en la televisión, así que supe que los niños estaban bien. Edward lavaba los trastes en silencio mientras yo los secaba.

"Espero que estén de acuerdo con esta relación," musitó suavemente.

Me mordí el labio. "Si… yo también."

"Tal vez deberíamos disminuir las demostraciones públicas de afecto," sugirió.

Lo mojé juguetonamente. "Sólo enfrente de ellos."

Me dedico una fingida mirada de irritación. "Señorita Swan, _no_ quiere comenzar ese juego."

Lo mojé de nuevo.

Se rió y me lanzó agua caliente, mojando mi camiseta.

"¡Edward!" exclamé, recogiendo un poco de espuma y poniéndola en su barbilla. "¡Eso no fue lindo!"

Sonrió y regreso a lavar los trastes. Le volví a lanzar otro chorro de agua antes de que me atrapara contra el mostrador, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello.

"Estás siendo _mala_," susurró con su boca bailando por la orilla de mi oreja.

"Dijiste no más demostraciones de cariño," le recordé, llevando mis manos a sus caderas. Tenía hermosas caderas, perfectamente simétricas.

"No nos están viendo."

Le di un gran beso y lo aparte. "Vamos, terminemos de lavar los trastes. Por cierto, estoy empapada."

"¿Cómo te mojaste?" preguntó inocentemente, regresando a su lado del fregadero.

"Creo que un chico me mojo," dije, siguiéndole la corriente. "¿No es eso grosero de su parte?"

Sonrió y comenzó a decir algo, pero se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza hacia la sala. Lo miré divertida y sacudió la cabeza. Tomando mi mano caminamos hacia la orilla de la cocina, donde estaban nuestros hijos.

Emerson estaba hablando. "Emmy, de verdad me gustas," estaba diciendo, "pero hay otra mujer en mi vida."

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Emmy tranquilamente.

El rostro de Edward se endureció – no pude descifrar si era porque su pequeña estaba siendo rechazada o porque ella estaba interesada en un niño. Apreté su mano y seguimos escuchando.

"Tía Rosalie," admitió Emerson. "Hemos estado juntos por casi cinco años. No puedo terminar con ella así como así."

"Ohhh," dijo Emmy, y pude imaginar sus rizos color bronce saltando mientras asentía. "Bueno, también estoy de acuerdo con eso. Estoy enamorada del tío Jasper… y él es mejor novio que tú. El tío Jasper puede comprarme regalos."

Edward casi se rinde ahí. Puse una mano sobre su boca para sofocar sus risas.

"Si, mereces un novio que pueda comprarte regalos," Emerson asintió. "De todas formas a la tía Rosalie le gusta Batman… y a ti no. Entonces, ¿amigos?"

"Amigos," acordó Emmy con felicidad.

"Genial," dijo Emerson. "Oye, ¿quieres ver _Toy Story_? Sale un dinosaurio."

"¡Claro! ¡Amo a Rex!" exclamó ella.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada. "Estás criando a una caza fortunas," le susurré.

Me golpeó juguetonamente el trasero. "Oh, por favor. Tú estás criando a un mujeriego."

"¡No es cierto!"

Él sonrió, besó mi frente y luego me llevo de regreso a la cocina. "Entonces, ¿quieres hacer brownies para celebrar el hecho de que nuestros hijos superaron sus enamoramientos?"

"Seguro."

Si pensaba que la pizza era algo sensual, los brownies lo fueron aún más.

* * *

><p>Edward, Emmy, Emerson y yo pasamos juntos el mayor tiempo posible en las semanas anteriores a Navidad. De todas formas, Emerson tenía vacaciones de invierno, y yo fui capaz de tomarme el suficiente tiempo libre para ir a Forks, así que eso fue lo que hicimos. Navidad con Charlie fue genial… el menos, hasta que tuve que decirle que tenía una relación con alguien. Estaba muy nerviosa por eso.<p>

De alguna forma, estuvo muy tranquilo con eso. E incluso Emerson quería contarle a su abuelo todo sobre Edward – aún más que en Acción de Gracias. Hice el almuerzo una mañana y mientras llevaba la comida al comedor, Emerson estaba diciendo, "Y Emmy y yo los vimos _besándose_ en el sofá. Abuelo, ¿qué piensas de eso?"

Todo mi cuerpo pareció ponerse rojo. Me congelé, rezando porque las tablas del suelo se abrieran y me tragaran.

"Pues, hijo," dijo Charlie lentamente. "Pienso que tu madre es un adulto y puede hacer cosas de adultos como esa."

"Se le van a pegar los _piojos_."

Charlie me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando eres adulto los piojos ya no te afectan, ¿cierto Bells?"

"Cierto," dije débilmente, todavía sonrojada. "Um, ¿quién quiere waffles caseros?"

Ese mismo día en la tarde comenzó a nevar de nuevo. Charlie y yo estábamos de pie en el porche mientras Emerson jugaba y se tumbaba en la nieve. "Así que, ¿va en serio?" me preguntó mi padre.

Me encogí de hombros. "No estamos apresurando las cosas. Sólo disfrutamos el uno del otro."

"Al parecer a Emerson le agrada."

"Espero que sí," suspiré. "Porque si Edward no le agrada, entonces Edward ya no será parte de mi vida."

"Eres una buena madre, Bells. Pero tal vez necesitas considerar el hecho de que Emerson no será el único hombre de tu vida para siempre. ¿Ya conociste a la familia del chico?"

Asentí. "Si, tuvimos un gran evento en su casa. Todos son muy buenos. Millonarios, pero amables."

"¿Edward es… adinerado?" intentó preguntar delicadamente.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, no lo mantienen en absoluto. Trabaja para una revista y no gana mucho dinero. Emmy está en el mismo bote que Emerson."

"No hay nada de malo en eso," Charlie sonrió. "Suena como si ustedes son buenos el uno para el otro. Quiero conocerlo."

Lo miré divertida. "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

Me mordí el labio por un momento. "Bien. Intentaré arreglar algo. Tú puedes ir a Seattle o nosotros podemos venir aquí. Claro, si Edward y Emmy vienen aquí, tendrán que quedarse en tu casa. Alguien tendrá que dormir con alguien."

Charlie me miró seriamente. "Alguien puede dormir en el sofá-cama. Ese chico no se va a meter a _tú_ cama."

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Bueno, no tenía planeado actualizar hoy, pero su humilde servidora es muy débil y sucumbí ante los chantajes de mis adoradas niñas de Facebook u,u<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿No son ese par de niños unos amores? El siguiente veremos Navidad con Charlie y Edward… bueno, digamos que estará en su comportamiento más extraño.

Ya está el tercer capítulo de **The Better Angels of Our Nature**, y me harían muy feliz si van, la leen y me dicen que opinan, ¿sale? Les aseguró que no se van a arrepentir.

**Amy: **¡Hola cariño! Pues es bueno que te gusten y no te empalaguen, hay ocasiones en que tanta ternura llega a hacer de la historia algo aburrida, espero que este no sea el caso. Siempre he pensado que Emmett más que figura paterna parece el hermano (menor) de Emerson, son tal para cual y claro que ha sido de gran ayuda para Bella. Ser madre soltera no es fácil, lo sé porque una de mis tías lo es, pero con orgullo puedo decir que ella nunca necesitó de un hombre para sacar adelante a sus hijos, ahora ellos son personas de bien y se dedican a sus estudios, ella es un ejemplo de vida para mí, no en vano es mi tía favorita. A pesar de lo traumático que pudo ser nuestro querido José Miel, coincido contigo en las caricaturas de la actualidad, al menos se podría decir que las de antes tenían una historia con bases, no sólo tonterías sin gracia que pretenden entretener. Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte por tener tan buena opinión de mí. Y soy igual que tú, con muy pocas historias me arriesgo a leerlas sin terminar, por lo mismo del tiempo de actualización (la paciencia no es una de mis cualidades). De hecho, de Our Little Man, hay otras dos traducciones abandonadas, ambas no pasan del segundo capítulo, aparte de otras traducciones que antes leía y están abandonadas. Fueron esas traducciones las que me animaron a empezar como traductora en este mundo, e incluso varias veces me he planteado la idea de pedir permiso a las autoras de dichas traducciones para hacerlas yo por mi cuenta (hay varias que son muy conocidas y están abandonadas, pero no mencionaré nombres para no comprometerme con nada, pero estoy segura de que muchas chicas estarían felices de poder terminar esas historias). No te preocupes, cómo se dice en mi tierra "más vale tarde que nunca", de todas formas sé que me lees y agradezco cada vez que te das el tiempo para dejar tu comentario. ¡Besos y abrazos, cariño!

**G**racias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

Besos,

Moni


	17. Christmas

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego <strong>

**Capítulo 17: Navidad**

Por alguna razón siempre me ha gustado más la Víspera de Navidad que la Navidad misma. Hay algo que ronda en la Víspera de Navidad - anticipación, ilusión y algo de magia. Solía pasar todas las tradiciones de la Víspera de Navidad con mi madre, pero nunca tuve el corazón de honrarla al hacerlas con Emerson. Así que en lugar de eso, comencé mis propias tradiciones para Emerson, Charlie y para mí.

Siempre cocinaba un buen pavo para cenar en las festividades, nos arreglábamos y todo. Después de eso tomábamos chocolate caliente, hacíamos hombrecitos de jengibre, y veíamos una película a elección de Emerson del árbol de Navidad. Charlie era algo torpe con la cocina, pero nunca tuvo problemas para comer. Él había comenzado su propia tradición que consistía en comprarle a Emerson un adorno de algún superhéroe cada año. Emerson tenía que buscar su adorno en el árbol. La Víspera de Navidad era algo extraño para mí cuando me mude con Charlie, pero cinco años después era tan cómodo como podría llegar a ser. Casi terminábamos en coma alimenticio por los grandes festines. Emerson encontró su adorno y lo amó. Este año era de Spiderman. Se veía como si estuviera colgando del árbol con una telaraña. Emerson eligió una vieja película de _Star Wars_ de la colección de DVD's de Charlie, y nos sentamos para cumplir nuestra última tradición de la noche. Charlie se sentó en su sillón como siempre y yo me recosté en el sofá con mi bebé.

"Mami, ¿cuándo vamos a abrir los regalos?" me preguntó, acostado sobre mí, presionando sus palmitas contra mis mejillas.

"Mañana en la mañana. Ya sabes eso, corazón," dije.

Me hizo un puchero.

Media hora después, Charlie se reía en voz alta cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Emerson se había quedado dormido, acurrucado contra mi costado. "Te ama muchísimo, Bells. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Es una pena que Renee se esté perdiendo todo esto."

Me encogí de hombros. "Todo lo que puedo hacer es ser una buena madre."

"¿Quieres que lo lleve a la cama para que podamos envolver los regalos?"

"¿Quieres decir para que _yo _pueda envolver los regalos?" bromeé.

Sonrió tímidamente.

Sabía que a Charlie le encantaba arroparlo. "Adelante," le sonreí. "Disfrútalo mientras está aquí."

Cargó felizmente a Emerson y subió las escaleras. Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia mi carro, donde estaba la bicicleta de Emerson en la cajuela. Tuve que esconderla allí mientras él estaba dormido una noche antes de venirnos. La cargué torpemente dentro de la casa junto con su casco y rodilleras.

Charlie se me unió en la sala con un montón de bolsas. "No creo que puedas envolver eso," remarcó, mirando la bicicleta.

"Si. Creo que tienes razón. Le pondré un moño. ¿Qué le compraste?"

Levantó la caja de un Nintendo DSi junto con otras cajas pequeñas que eran de los cartuchos de los juegos.

"Muchísimas gracias, papá," le dije con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. "No sabes lo mucho que esto significa."

Se sonrojó, obviamente incómodo. "Bells, amo consentirlo. Es mi trabajo de abuelo. No te preocupes por eso. De todas formas, no es como si gastara mi dinero en otras cosas aparte de instrumentos para pesca y pizza."

Me reí suavemente. "Pues gracias de todos modos," dije, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

Soltó uno de sus _humphs_ registrados y levanto algo más. Era un juego de accesorios con tema de Batman para el DSi, con una funda, una bolsa para guardarlo, una pluma*, audífonos e incluso un cargador para carro.

"En serio papá, ¿cuánto costó todo esto?" pregunté.

Hizo una seña para minimizarlo. "Vamos a envolverlo. Tengo que envolver algo para ti."

"Papá…"

"Bella, todavía eres mi bebita. No discutas conmigo."

Suspiré y comencé a envolver los regalos. Charlie sacó algunas bolsas de regalo con diseño de las festividades y me tarde un rato en darme cuenta de que estaba agregando más regalos para Emerson a las bolsas. Al final agarré una bolsa y miré dentro de ella para su disgusto. Había unos cuantos comics. Agarré otra y vi un sable de luz de juguete.

"Papá…" repetí.

"Bella…" sonrió.

Suspiré. "Lo estás consintiendo mucho."

"Es mi trabajo," dijo de nuevo.

Gemí y comencé a envolver de nuevo.

Finalmente terminamos. Los regalos estaban bajo el árbol, y la bicicleta estaba de pie junto a él con un gran moño rojo en los manubrios. Le di un beso de buenas noches a Charlie e intenté agarrar un pedazo de papel de regalo sin que se notara. Todavía tenía que envolver sus regalos.

Emerson y yo no podíamos darle mucho a Charlie, pero nos las arreglamos para encontrar algo. Edward reveló varias fotos de Emerson y de mí en la nieve. Compré un marco para fotos grande con varios espacios para diferentes fotos. (¡Con cincuenta por ciento de descuento, si!) Había fotos de mí, de Emerson e incluso algunas de ambos posando juntos. Emerson le había hecho un casito de arcilla en su clase de kínder. Tenía un pez en él, porque a Emerson le encantaba pescar con su abuelo. Sabía que Charlie lo amaría – ¡en su refrigerador todavía tenía algunos de _mis_ dibujos del kínder que Renee le había mandado!

Los envolví con mucho cuidado en el piso mientras Emerson dormía en la cama. Todavía podía escuchar a Charlie moviéndose en el piso de abajo, así que en cuanto los regalos estuvieron envueltos los deje en mi viejo escritorio y me metí a la cama con mi tesoro más preciado.

Instintivamente, él se dio la vuelta y se acurruco contra mí, recargando la cabeza en mi hombro. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y su respiración era estable, rápidamente me quede dormida, aunque no sin antes susurrar, "Te amo, bebé."

* * *

><p>Eso no duró mucho. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo despertada de mi sueño por un grito emocionado. "¡Despierta, mami!" gritó Emerson, saltando en la cama. "¡Es Navidad!"<p>

Abrí mis adormilados ojos. "¿Hmm?"

"¡Es Navidad!" dijo de nuevo. "¡Voy a despertar al Abuelo!"

Sonreí. "Deja de saltar en la cama, cielo. Y no bajes hasta que yo te diga."

Corrió al cuarto de Charlie. Me levanté de la cama, agarre los regalos de Charlie y baje las escaleras. Los escondí debajo del árbol, viendo algunas bolsas que no habían estado ahí la noche pasada, y fui a hacer una jarra de café. Los dos adultos necesitaríamos cafeína.

"¿Puedo bajar, mami?" gritó Emerson, jalando a un adormecido Charlie por las escaleras.

"Si," dije.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Tan pronto como Emerson vio todos los regalos sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Oh Dios! ¿Son para mí?" gritó emocionado.

Me reí, totalmente encantada por la emoción de su rostro. "Si, cariño. Vamos a abrirlos."

Caminó hacia la bicicleta y la tocó cautelosamente, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Una bicicleta de superhéroe!" se rió. "¡Es tan genial! ¡Gracias mamá!"

Sonreí y le besé la mejilla. "De nada, corazón." La mirada de su rostro fue suficiente para traerme felicidad por el resto de mi vida.

La Navidad era _mucho_ más divertida cuando tienes a un niño para sorprender.

"¿El Abuelo compró lo demás?" preguntó.

Charlie tosió. "Tu mamá y yo los compramos juntos cuando estabas en la escuela, hijo. Son de ambos."

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Emerson, totalmente satisfecho con esa mentira. Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento a Charlie y él me guiñó. "Entonces," dijo mi hijo, "¿cuál puedo abrir primero?"

"El que quieras," Charlie sonrió.

Terminó siendo la Navidad más genial que Emerson había tenido. Amó su bicicleta, sus nuevos videojuegos, los comics y los otros juguetes que Charlie le había comprado. Cada vez que desenvolvía un juguete nuevo su rostro se iluminaba mucho más. Se la pasó dándonos besos y abrazos a Charlie y a mí, los cuales disfruté demasiado.

Al final le di sus regalos a Charlie. Le encantaron, especialmente el casito. Le dio un abrazo a Emerson y le prometió que lo pondría en su escritorio en la estación de policía. Hizo lo mismo conmigo, diciéndome que colgaría el cuadro en su oficina para presumirnos a los demás.

Emerson me dio un regalo tímidamente antes de encaramarse en mi regazo. "¿Tienes un regalo para mí?" pregunté sorprendida, besando su mejilla.

"Si," dijo. "Aunque no gaste nada de dinero en él."

Lo besé de nuevo y desenvolví el regalo. Adentro había un marco de fotos con un dibujo pintado con los dedos. Había pintado un dibujo de nosotros con Emmy y Edward. El cabello de Edward parecía una llama gigante, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Incluso había algo parecido a un dinosaurio en una esquina.

"Vaya bebé," dije, apretándolo con fuerza. "Es hermoso. ¡Gracias!"

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó esperanzadamente.

"Me encanta," lo corregí, besando su rostro. "Lo pondré en la sala. Eres un artista talentoso, como Peter Parker."

Sonrió y se sonrojó. "La Señora Milstead nos dio los marcos."

"Me encanta," repetí. "Gracias, bebé. Te amo."

"También te amo, mami."

"Y estos son para mi niña," anunció Charlie, dándome unos paquetes.

"Papá-"

"Bella, ¡calla y ábrelos!"

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y comencé a desenvolverlos. Me dio unas cuantas cosas: una colección muy linda de los libros de Jane Austen encuadernados en piel con separadores de cinta; un paquete de gorro, bufanda y guantes, el cual sospechaba había sido elegido por su novia; y una tarjeta de regalo.

"Esa tiene validez en todo el centro comercial que hay en tu vecindario," me dijo. "Cualquier tienda que quieras. Quiero que compres algo de ropa. No para Emerson, para ti. Lo necesitas."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Gracias papá," sollocé. En realidad él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que significaba esto.

"No llores," dijo cuando lo abracé. Me palmeó la espalda torpemente.

Sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla. "Te amo, papá."

"También te amo, Bells."

Gracias a Dios Emerson nos distrajo de esa torpeza. "Abuelo, juega conmigo."

"Está lloviendo, así que no podemos sacar la bicicleta," replicó Charlie. "Pero podemos jugar con otras cosas."

Limpié todo el papel de regalo e hice el almuerzo mientras ellos jugaban. Por alguna razón extrañaba muchísimo a Edward. Apenas habíamos hablado desde que había llegado a Forks porque ambos estábamos ocupados. También desearía ver su rostro y el del Emmy al darles sus regalos, pero él y yo habíamos acordado nada de regalos. Era más fácil.

Le mandé un mensaje:

_Feliz Navidad, bebé. ¿Santa fue bueno contigo?_

Respondió con:

_No, porque no te trajo de regreso a Seattle._

Me reí y le mandé:

_Tres días más._

Un minuto después recibí:

_No puedo esperar, hermosa._

* * *

><p>La novia de Charlie, Sue, vino más tarde ese día y prácticamente pasó los siguientes tres días con nosotros. No quería dejar a Charlie, pero estaba ansiosa de regresar con Edward a Seattle. Así que Emerson y yo cargamos el carro, les dimos besos de despedida a Charlie y Sue, y nos pusimos en camino.<p>

Cuando llegamos a casa no estaba lloviendo, así que caminé alrededor de nuestro complejo mientras Emerson montaba su bicicleta. Estaba bastante ocupado con su bicicleta, así que saque mi celular y le marque a Edward.

Para mi sorpresa se fue directo al correo de voz. "Hola, este es el correo de voz de Edward Cullen, escritor de la revista Paternidad. No puedo tomar tu llamada en este momento, pero por favor deja tu nombre, número, y, si estás llamando para una entrevista, dime a quién representas. Gracias y contestaré tu llamada lo antes posible."

Sonreí al pensar en él trabajando en un artículo. "Hola, soy yo," dije después del pitido. "Estoy de regreso en Seattle y te extraño. ¿Podemos vernos pronto? Estoy pensando en fettuccine alfredo. ¡Llámame!"

"¿Edward y Emmy va a venir?" me preguntó Emerson, paseando en círculos a mi alrededor con su bicicleta.

"_Edward y Emmy van a venir_, no _Edward y Emmy va a venir_," lo corregí. "Y no estoy segura. No contesto mi llamada."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Probablemente están con su familia," repliqué con duda. Era extraño que no respondiera su celular. Usualmente se escapaba de su familia para llamarme sólo para saludar. No había hablado con él desde el día de Navidad.

Dos días pasaron y mis llamadas iban a correo de voz. Mis mensajes de texto eran ignorados. Y definitivamente no recibí ninguna llamada de su parte.

No podía entender porque de repente me estaba ignorando. La última vez que habíamos hablado me había dicho _hermosa_, me hizo saber que me extrañaba, y parecía estar totalmente feliz. Pero ahora ni siquiera respondía mis mensajes de texto.

No tenía ni idea de porque él estaría enojado conmigo. No habíamos cruzado palabras. La noche anterior a la Víspera de Año Nuevo no pude dormir en absoluto. Sólo me senté en la sala mirando el dibujo que Emerson había pintado de nosotros cuatro.

Extrañaba muchísimo a Edward y me dolía que no me hablara. Simplemente no podía entender la razón…

Mientras veía la figura en vestido rosa y cabello rizado color rojo, de repente me di cuenta del problema.

A Emmy no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con su papá. Y Edward era un padre tan dedicado como yo, así que él se desharía de cualquier persona que hiciera infeliz a su niña. Los niños siempre iban primero. Eso es lo que nos prometimos el uno al otro.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Lo que Edward y yo teníamos parecía perfecto. Que poco sabía…

No pude dormir esa noche. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo se desvanecían todas mis esperanzas de un romance duradero. Después de todo, Emerson no tendría un padre.

* * *

><p>Parece que algo pasa con Edward… ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Será cierto que Emmy no quiere a Bella?<p>

No he contestado reviews, no se me olvida, en la noche me pongo a responderlos. Estamos a dos capítulos del final, sólo queda el siguiente y después el epilogo, es tiempo de decirle adiós a Emerson.

Chicas, ¡llegamos a los 500 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad que no saben lo feliz que me hace n,n

**Amy: **cariño, reitero mis esperanzas de que te encuentres mucho mejor de salud. Y espero que tu esposo ya no te tenga castigada sin computadora, aunque recuerda que todo es por tu bien, tu salud va primero. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros, de verdad tengo curiosidad de saber cuáles serán tus suposiciones para tan extraño comportamiento por parte de Edward. Besos nena.

**Alex C.R: **Bueno, ya sé a quién recurrir cuando tenga dudas. Qué suerte la tuya que aún tienes vacaciones. Me alegra que te gusten tanto las traducciones, es un placer saber que mi trabajo le gusta a las personas, gracias por tu lindo comentario. Besos.

**G**racias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores n,n

Besos,

Moni


	18. Three Little Words

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juego<strong>

**Capítulo 18: Tres Pequeñas Palabras**

Sabía que estaba desesperada, la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que Emerson sólo para quedarme sentada en la mesa comiendo mis chocolates rellenos de ron y mirar al teléfono. "Vamos Edward Anthony Cullen," murmuré a mi inactivo teléfono. "Es todo: acabo de usar tu nombre completo. Si no me llamas para el medio día, iré a tu apartamento. Merezco algo mejor que esto."

_Pero no mereces algo mejor que él. Ni siquiera lo mereces a él._

Me desprendí de esos pensamientos. Era verdad que mi autoestima estaba recibiendo un duro golpe, pero no podía dejar que eso me afectara. Todavía tenía un hijo del cual hacerme cargo. No podía simplemente ponerme mi pijama y mirar el canal Lifetime con una caja de Kleenex.

Incluso aunque eso sonara como un plan _realmente _bueno.

Emerson se despertó a las nueve, así que le hice panqueques y tocino. Estaba contento con jugar todo el día con su Nintendo DSi, y por primera vez yo estaba feliz de permitirlo. Para las diez ya había terminado de limpiar la cocina y había echado a lavar una carga de ropa.

Estaba _muy_ aburrida. Mi teléfono no había sonado ni una sola vez.

Finalmente, cuando mi reloj marcó las 12 del día, decidí mantener mi promesa de ir a su apartamento. Pero no quería tener una confrontación frente a Emerson, así que le llamé a Rosalie y le pedí que lo cuidara. Estaba emocionada de tener compañía porque Emmett estaba con su familia en Tennessee y la fiesta que usualmente sus padres organizaban en Año Nuevo estaba cancelada porque su madre estaba resfriada. Ella me miró extrañada cuando lo deje, pero le susurré que se lo explicaría más tarde. Incluso aunque probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta de que había "problemas en el paraíso".

Tenía la boca seca mientras conducía hacia el apartamento de Edward. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer si terminábamos? La idea me lastimaba más de lo que habría imaginado. Me pregunté en que me estaría metiendo. Nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie. Ni siquiera lloré por Jacob Black – sólo lloré por el hecho de que iba a ser una madre adolescente. Y ahora era toda una adulta, cargando conmigo una caja de pañuelos.

Su Volvo plateado estaba estacionado afuera así que no estaba ocupado con su familia. Cerré mi carro y marché hacia la puerta.

_¿Qué le vas a decir? "¿Exijo saber porque me estás ignorando?" Muy maduro de tu parte._

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza antes de tocar el timbre.

Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos, y entonces escuche pasos acercándose a la puerta. Le quitaron el seguro y finalmente la abrieron.

Alice estaba ahí de pie con ojos de sorpresa. "¡Oh, hola Bella! ¿Edward sabe que estás aquí?"

La miré divertida. "No he escuchado nada de Edward en mucho tiempo."

Levantó su ceja perfectamente depilada. "¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Saber qué?" pregunté totalmente confundida.

Se mordió el labio. "Entra, está muy frío afuera."

De repente mi estómago se revolvió. _Oh Dios mío. Tuvo un accidente. Emmy estuvo en un accidente. Ella tuvo un ataque de asma realmente malo…_

Mientras caminábamos a la cocina ella se detuvo de repente. "¡Oh, espera! ¡Demonios! Se suponía que yo tenía que llamarte. Verás, él no ha podido pagar su cuenta de teléfono… oh dios. Se me olvidó completamente. Bella, lo siento mucho…"

Estaba muy confundida. "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Hizo una mueca. "Sígueme."

Tomo mi mano y me llevo por el pasillo hacia la puerta del cuarto de él, la cual estaba cerrada. Toco una vez antes de entrar.

Edward estaba en cama, vistiendo su pijama, pálido y sudoroso. Su vello facial me decía que no había salido de la cama en varios días. Intenté no temblar al ver que estaba enfermo. _Muy_ enfermo.

"Edward," dijo Alice felizmente. "¡Te tengo una sorpresa!"

Él hizo una mueca antes de girarse a nosotras. "¿Qué Ali?" murmuró débilmente antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran. "Oh… hola cielo."

"Los dejaré solos," me guiñó antes de irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente corrí a la cama y me agache a su lado para tomar su mano. "Edward, ¿qué rayos te pasa?"

"Piedra en el riñón," murmuró, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca otra vez. "Comencé a tener dolores la noche de Navidad… fuimos a emergencias… todavía tengo que desecharla."

"Oh Dios mío," dije. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"AT&T me cortó el teléfono," dijo. "No pude pagar el recibo a tiempo. Le dije a Alice que te llamara…"

"Aparentemente se le olvidó," completé. "Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo o algo así."

Abrió esos hermosos ojos y me miró con gran incredulidad. "¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo, amor?" débilmente puso una mano en mi cabello.

_Amor._ Sólo lo había escuchado decirle así a Emmy. Envió deliciosos escalofríos mágicos por mi espalda.

Le sonreí antes de besar su mano. "¿Dónde te duele?"

"En el riñón izquierdo," contestó. "Y en la espalda… y otros lugares que no querrás saber."

Besé su rasposa barbilla. "Lo siento, bebé. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Me dio una divertida mirada. "De una vez te advierto: me la paso en el baño o vomitando, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy bajo el efecto de poderosos analgésicos, y soy tan divertido que incluso Emmy le rogó a mi mamá para que se la llevara a su casa."

"¿Estás intentando espantarme?" bromeé.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Definitivamente no. Sólo que no quiero que tengas un aburrido Año Nuevo. Emmy y yo hasta habíamos planeado una fiesta para Emerson y para ti que incluía comida Mexicana casera y Junior Trivial Pursuit…"

"¿Emmy se va a quedar con tus padres está noche?" pregunté.

Asintió. "Si."

"Espera un segundo," le dije, dándole un beso rápido y levantándome de la cama. Corrí a la cocina y marqué el número de Rose.

"¿Terminó todo?" preguntó de inmediato. Obviamente ella ya había adivinado toda la situación.

"No, tiene piedras en los riñones," le expliqué. "Está muy enfermo."

"¡Gracias a Dios!" exclamó. "Si, me quedaré con Emerson esta noche para que puedas jugar a Clara Barton. Iré a tu apartamento a empacarle una maleta para la noche."

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" exclamé. "Te quiero, Rose. Te haré un pastel de chocolate enorme."

Se rió. "Te dije que no había problema. Diviértete con tu paciente."

Después de que colgué fui con Alice que estaba sentada en la sala viendo un programa de entrevistas. "¿Alice?"

"¿Si?"

Le sonreí. "Ve a disfrutar del Año Nuevo con Jasper. Me voy a quedar con Edward."

"Oh, Bella, no tienes que-"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Emerson se va a quedar con su tía. No tengo planes, y me gustaría un beso a medianoche de tu hermano, si es que está despierto."

Me sonrió y me guiñó. "Entendido. Pues gracias. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí." Se puso de pie y me dio un gran abrazo. "Si empieza a actuar como un inválido, golpéalo en el riñón. Preferiblemente en el izquierdo."

Me reí. "De acuerdo, lo haré. Diviértete."

Tenía la sensación de que ella ya tenía rato sentada aquí con él porque me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y casi corrió por la puerta.

_Al fin solos._

Regresé a su habitación, sorprendiéndome al encontrar su cama vacía. Probablemente estaba en el baño. Me quite los zapatos y la sudadera revelando la blusa que llevaba debajo. Estaba calientito en el apartamento. Estaba agradecida de haber usado unos pants en lugar de vaqueros. Se sentían como pijama, así estaría cómoda si decidía acostarme junto a él.

Lo escuché quejarse de dolor desde el baño. Me acerque a tocar la puerta. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"Si," dijo silenciosamente. "Sólo que… dame un minuto."

"Bien."

Fui a la cocina y rebusqué entre los gabinetes. Por suerte todavía tenía té de hierbabuena. Le hice una taza sabiendo que el té era un analgésico natural y la hierbabuena era buena para el estómago. Regresé a la cama y me senté con las piernas cruzadas mientras esperaba su regreso.

Finalmente salió. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama simples. Se veía pálido e incómodo.

"Ven aquí," le dije, ayudándolo a subir a la cama. Sonrió cuando presioné con gentileza la taza de té contra sus labios y la incliné, dejándolo tomar un sorbo.

"Está bueno," dijo después de un largo trago.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" le pregunté.

"¿Te acurrucas conmigo?" preguntó suavemente.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo soy tu enfermera." Puse la taza en la mesita de noche y me acurruque en su costado, besando gentilmente su hombro.

"Te extrañé," dijo, besando mi frente. "A ti y a Emerson. ¿Tuvo una buena Navidad?"

Moví mis dedos a su estómago y lo acaricié suavemente. "Si, fue genial. Pude comprarle la bicicleta de sus sueños, y mi papá gastó mucho dinero en nosotros dos. ¿Qué tal Emmy?"

Una sonrisa soñadora cruzó por su rostro, incluso aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. "Le di una de esas muñecas que puedes personalizar para que se vean como tú. Y le conseguí vestidos iguales para ella y la muñeca. Y, bueno, el abuelo de Emmy también gastó mucho dinero en ella. Bella, no me malinterpretes, pero me encanta la forma en que me estás tocando."

Estaba masajeando sus caderas. "Bueno, me encantan tus caderas así que también lo estoy disfrutando." Deje un beso en su cuello.

Repentinamente hizo una mueca de dolor antes de sentarse. "¡Hijo de cascanueces!"

"¿Qué hice?" le pregunté con pánico.

"Tú no," jadeó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. "La maldita piedra en el riñón…"

Nunca antes lo había escuchado maldecir, así que supe que de verdad le dolía. Acaricié la parte trasera de su cuello y besé su hombro.

Finalmente soltó un pequeño quejido y se dejo caer contra las almohadas.

"¿Dónde están los analgésicos?" le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Me hacen dormir."

"Bebé, puedes tomar una siesta. Voy a pasar la noche contigo, y si quieres ver la bola bajar, tendrás que dormir."

Me dedicó una sonrisita adolorida. "¿De verdad? ¿Te vas a quedar?"

Asentí. "Sip. Alice se fue y Emerson está con Rose, así que no me puedes echar. Y si tú…" besé sus labios. "Tomas una siesta ahora…" otro beso. "Puedo hacer una gran cena…" otro besito. "Y podemos celebrar después."

Rodó los ojos. "Suenas como yo cuando intento convencer a Emmy de que tome siestas. Y esa es una buena idea, pero también te puedes quedar aquí y alejar el dolor con besos."

"Edward…" murmuré contra sus labios. "Te duele. Te estás aferrando a las sábanas. Toma tus medicamentos y te prometo que habrá montones de besos después."

Hizo un puchero con los labios. "Si, _Madre_…"

"Oye, ya antes me han dicho MILF."

"¿En serio?" preguntó.

Bufé. "No."

"¿Puedo decirte MILF?" sus ojos brillaban juguetones.

"Sólo si te tomas tus analgésicos."

Rodó los ojos. "Oh, de acuerdo." Se estiró hacia la mesita de noche y saco un botecito del cajón. Le di otro trago de té para que se pasara la medicina y me senté en la cama con él. Al menos podría sostenerlo hasta que se quedara dormido.

"¿Bella?" murmuró unos minutos después, tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras luchaba contra el sueño.

"¿Si, corazón?"

"Estás usando una blusa… cosa… azul."

Bufé. "Si, ¿y qué?"

Una sonrisita tonta cruzó su rostro, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. "Se ve sexy en ti."

Me reí. "Cariño, estás volando."

"Cómo un papalote." Movió su rostro para dejar un ruidoso beso en mi mejilla. "Pero Bella es sexy."

"¿Te duele algo?"

"No puedo sentir mi riñón… o pie… o… olvídalo."

Me reí. "¿Te duele el pie por las piedras en el riñón? Eso no tiene mucho sentido."

"No… creo que estoy flotando." Me besó de nuevo.

"Creo que necesitas dormir, Romeo," dije, acomodando la manta sobre su cuerpo.

"Los gatos no viven en castillos, los unicornios si," susurró. "Tengo que entregarlo para la fecha límite…"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

Sólo sonrió y dejo escapar un ronquido.

Me reí mientras lo arropaba, acomodando su almohada. Le di un dulce beso en los labios antes de ir a la cocina.

Obviamente había comprado la despensa antes de enfermarse porque había mucho para preparar una comida. Decidí preparar alguna comida ligera que él pudiera disfrutar sin que le cayera pesada en el estómago. Tenía los ingredientes para mi caldo de pollo casero. Tararé suavemente mientras preparaba la sopa y me maravillaba de mi buena fortuna. _Gracias a Dios que no terminamos_, me mantenía diciéndome.

Mientras la sopa se calentaba en la estufa, pensaba en cosas divertidas que podría hacer con él para festejar el Año Nuevo. Si se enfermo en Navidad eso significaba que llevaba seis días en cama. Sabía por experiencia con Charlie que las piedras en el riñón no permitían que sus víctimas caminaran y se divirtieran. Así que tenía que pensar en algo cómodo.

Fui a la sala. Su sofá era demasiado pequeño para que ambos descansáramos. Decidí que si íbamos a ver la bola caer, tendría que mover su colchón a la sala. Eso era simple. Podría hacerlo cuando él hiciera otro viaje al baño.

Se durmió por unas buenas tres horas mientras yo intentaba organizar una pequeña fiesta privada. Cocine algunas de sus comidas favoritas ligeras y encontré sus juegos de mesa, sólo en caso de que tuviera ganas de jugar. Finalmente ya no podía hacer nada más. Me senté en su sofá a esperar, y mis ojos cayeron sobre una pila de las revistas de _Paternidad_.

Nunca las había visto antes, pero ahora quería hacerlo. Agarré una y pase las páginas, buscando un encabezado familiar. Al final, mis ojos encontraron las palabras _por Edward Cullen, columnista y reportero_.

El nombre de la columna era _Papá Soltero_, pero el título en particular del encabezado era _Papi, ¿por qué los niños no usan vestidos cerulean?_

La revista era de hace un año. Edward detallaba hábilmente en una columna a una Emmy de cuatro años que iba a la guardería y se mantenía haciendo preguntas relacionadas con los géneros. Las preguntas no eran groseras u obscenas, pero ella estaba bastante confundida acerca de las dinámicas de los géneros. Un pasaje me hizo reír:

_Las cosas se complicaron aún más cuando, hace unos días, deje la tapa del baño levantada. Ya que Emmy es la única mujer en casa, no tengo a nadie que me grite por mis haraganas tendencias masculinas. Pero Emmy no podía entender por qué razón querría sentarme en la "parte dura y fría de la tacita". Después de que intenté explicarle que los hombres se ponen de pie cuando tienen que hacer pipí, ella insistió en que quería intentarlo. Por supuesto, esa era una conversación aún más complicada. Comencé a preocuparme de que ella tal vez si estaba bastante confundida en lo concerniente a géneros. Comencé a tener fantasías acerca de poner un anuncio en el periódico: "Influencia femenina requerida para una niña de cuatro años. De preferencia con un título en salud para poder responder preguntas más que incómodas."_

_Pero al fin me dio un poco de paz la noche anterior. No he podido dormir en mis bóxers como debería hacerlo un verdadero hombre porque Emmy tiene miedo de las tormentas en la noche, y ni siquiera su dinosaurio de peluche, Denny, puede alejar esas pesadillas. Claro que en un lugar lluvioso como Seattle, tengo que cumplir la responsabilidad de Padre Protector de Pesadillas con frecuencia. Ella suele acurrucarse conmigo mientras yo visto unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta. La noche que decidí no usar la camiseta, ella comenzó a alterarse._

"_Pero papi," dijo, con un toque de preocupación en la voz. "Tu camiseta azul combina muy bien con el cerulean en tus pantalones de pijama."_

_Después de todo, parece que si tengo una pequeña niña._

_Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es descubrir que significa "cerulean"._

Había otras columnas adorables, cómo _Dejándola Volar_:

_Ella ya lleva dos años yendo a la guardería, pero, por alguna razón, es mucho más difícil verla poniéndose su mochila de dinosaurios y agarrar su lonchera a juego. Le hice un almuerzo especial de panqueques con forma de corazón, y cuando me aparte de la estufa y la vi, mi corazón se congeló. De repente, ella ya no era mi pequeña niña. Su vestido rosa la hacía ver mucho más grande, y por alguna razón, el moño rosa ya no se veía tan infantil. Me sonrió, uno de sus dientes frontales estaba flojo al estar a punto de caerse. "¿Me veo bonita, papi?"_

_Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. "Te ves hermosa, corazón," le aseguré. "¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?"_

_Sus ojos verdes me miraron mal. "Papi, se serio."_

"_Sólo lo digo. Estás pequeña y ya sabes leer y escribir así que no tiene mucho sentido que hagas esto, y –"_

"_Papi," dijo de nuevo. "Soy una niña grande. ¿Me das mis panqueques?"_

_Suspiré y asentí. "Si. Sólo… pórtate bien hoy." Le puse miel a sus panqueques. "Y no hables con niños."_

_Ella rodó los ojos._

_Me costó muchísimo concentrarme en la carretera mientras manejaba a la escuela. Estacioné el carro e intenté agarrar su mano en el estacionamiento, pero ella se apartó y me miró mal. "Papi, no soy una bebé."_

"_Lo sé, mi amor," murmuré._

_Ella corrió frente a mí y entró al salón antes de que yo llegara. Miré a mí alrededor y vi muchas madres despidiéndose de sus hijos con un abrazo. Por supuesto, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era el único papá. Lleve a Emmy al escritorio de la maestra y las presenté._

"_¿Dónde está la madre de Emmy?" me preguntó amablemente la maestra._

"_Sólo soy yo," dije con un poco de tristeza, mirando a mi hija mientras ella veía con la boca abierta una imagen de un dinosaurio en la pared._

"_¿Y cómo nos está yendo, Señor Cullen?"_

_Estoy seguro de que mi rostro le dijo todo porque me guiñó. "¿Debo suponer que es la niña de papá?"_

"_Con cada fibra de su ser," admití._

_Emmy jaló mi mano que yo inconscientemente le había dado. "Papi, es hora de que te vayas."_

_Me agaché junto a ella. "Estás segura de esto."_

"_Estoy segura," susurró antes de abrazarme. "Tienes que ser un niño grande con esto."_

_Y con esa pequeña pieza de estímulo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Muchas veces durante la paternidad, los hijos están listos para volar, pero los padres intentan sujetar sus alas. Sé que el preescolar es un pequeño paso. Pronto, perderá su primer diente. Eventualmente irá a primaria. Y después la secundaria – aunque ciertamente no quiero pensar en ese zoológico de adolescentes desinhibidos. Y ese vestido rosa que usó en su primer día de escuela, tan hermoso como era, no será tan impresionante como su vestido del baile de primavera, su vestido de graduación, o incluso, su vestido de novia._

_Todo está llegando rápido. El preescolar me duele como adulto más de lo que podría dolerle a cualquier niño. Pero al menos todavía tengo un año antes de tener que enfrentar otro gran paso: primero año. Y además, prefiero que venga a mí con retratos pintados a mano y collares de macarrones que a algún chico al cual tendré que espantar._

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que cayó una lágrima en la hoja. Era un _gran_ escritor. Iba a tener que ahorrar algo de dinero para comprar la suscripción a la revista.

Agarré la edición más reciente. La columna se llamaba _Huevos de Dinosaurio_.

_¿Qué hace que una persona encaje con otra? ¿Los gustos similares, aversiones, opiniones, y extrañas peculiaridades? ¿O los opuestos siempre se atraen? Esta pregunta me asecha cada noche después de que meto a la cama a mi pequeña y luego voy a acostarme en mi cama vacía. No tengo a nadie que caliente mis sábanas, nadie que me dé un beso de buenas noches después de que Emmy se duerme. Y mientras que sueño con una futura esposa y madre para mi princesa, planteó esta pregunta una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que provoca la atracción? _

_El ejemplo más sorprendente de amor verdadero en mi vida es el de mis padres. Mi padre es un intelectual que pasa su tiempo leyendo libros de bioquímica y la datación del carbono. Mi madre es una artista que prefiere elegir cortinas o montar a caballo. Papá prefiere los hechos concretos, mamá ama los sueños abstractos. Ellos son tan diferentes como la noche y el día, un verdadero testimonio de "los opuestos se atraen." La madre de mi hija, completamente ausente de nuestras vidas, era mi opuesto exacto._

_Pero ahora comienzo a cuestionar eso. He conocido a una mujer hermosa, y somos compatibles en todas las formas posibles. Ambos tenemos hijos de cinco años en la misma escuela. Ambos apreciamos el suavizante de telas de una forma casi religiosa. Nos gusta la misma comida, películas, música. Creemos que Santa Claus es un engendro del mal. Compartimos "maldiciones" amigables. (Créanme, no hay nada más lindo que una castaña gritando "¡Carambolas!") Y ambos teníamos el corazón roto antes de ser sanado por nuestros inesperados hijos._

_Suena perfecto, ¿verdad?_

_Hemos estado acordando "citas de juego" para nuestros hijos e intercambiando furtivos besos cuando ellos no nos ven. Finalmente ya no soy un hombre soltero. Pero, ¿sigo siendo un padre soltero? Es increíblemente frustrante encontrar una forma de amar a las dos mujeres de mi vida: como cumplir mis responsabilidades con Emmy mientras me divierto con Bella. Como ser el alma vieja que mi hija necesita y un típico novio de veintidós años. Como hacerlas felices a ambas y estar con ambas en todo momento, como tantas veces desearía hacer._

_Sin embargo, tengo la fortuna de que la primera novia que he tenido desde que tengo a Emmy ama a mi hija. Y Emmy ama a Bella y a su hijo. Eso está resuelto, así que sólo tengo que descubrir como encargarme de mí mismo en todo esto. ¿Cómo puedo evitar ser lastimado de nuevo por una mujer? ¿Cómo puedo permitirme tener citas con ella cuando mi hija necesita ir al dentista? ¿Cómo puedo equilibrar mi necesidad de afecto físico con mi necesidad un hogar con un solo hijo? Llevo cinco años siendo padre soltero, pero a veces todavía es como una pendiente resbaladiza._

_Por suerte, Bella es la madre soltera que todo padre soltero soñaría. Está completamente dedicada a su hijo, y sé que ella se debate con las mismas preguntas en su mente. Hasta ahora estamos yendo lento, pero, con el tiempo, tendremos que saltar juntos hacia lo desconocido. Ya siento amor por ella y ya estoy soñando con verla de blanco. Pero, ¿dónde quedan Emmy y Emerson (el hijo de Bella) en todo esto? ¿Finalmente podrán tener una familia completa si sus padres deciden quedarse juntos?_

_Lo desconocido es lo que causa más miedo. No sé porque algunas personas parecen encajar y porque otras (como yo y la mamá de Emmy) son como el agua y el aceite. No sé como mis padres, que están en desacuerdo en casi todo, se aman el uno al otro tan apasionadamente. No sé cómo poner mi nuevo romance en equilibrio con el resto de mi vida. _

_Pero a veces, lo desconocido es lo más hermoso. Como lo que Emmy me ha dicho muchas veces acerca de los huevos de dinosaurio, "Cuando el bebé dinosaurio sale del cascarón, la primera cosa que ve se convierte en su favorita." No sé si eso es verdad acerca de los dinosaurios – ¿cómo saben eso los científicos, si nunca han visto un dinosaurio vivo? – pero creo que es verdadero para mí. Porque hace casi un mes, salí de mi cascarón y me atreví a mirar al mundo. Y lo primero que vi fue a Bella y Emerson. Y a excepción de Emmy, rápidamente se convirtieron en mis personas favoritas de todo el mundo._

Sollocé cuando terminé de leer el artículo, lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. No tenía ni idea de sobre que escribía él, mucho menos que escribía acerca de mí. Deje la revista en un lado y sólo podía pensar en una frase: _"Ya siento amor por ella."_

¿Amaba a Edward?

De repente me distraje por el sonido de pisadas. Salté, me seque el rostro, y corrí a la habitación. Edward se estaba levantando de la cama.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" le pregunté.

"Voy de regreso al baño," gimió, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor y oliendo mi cabello. "Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas pasar la piedra."

"Te preparé la cena," le dije. "En caso de que tengas hambre."

"Quizás. Todavía estoy bajo el efecto de los analgésicos y me siento mucho mejor, así que tal vez."

"Que bien, cariño," dije, besando su barbilla.

Sonrió, me dio un beso de verdad, y se fue al baño.

Fui rápida y efectiva al mover el colchón y acomodarlo en la sala. Lo puse frente al sofá para que pudiera recargar su almohada en él. Después de que arme la cama, traje una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, un tazón de sopa, y una taza de té caliente.

Esperé por él afuera del baño. Estuvo ahí por un largo tiempo, pero al final maldijo, tiro de la cadena del baño, y salió. Tome sus frías manos y lo jalé hacia la sala.

"Lo siento, amor, pero me tengo que recostar," me dijo.

"Lo sé. Nos vamos a recostar en la sala," repliqué.

Me miró divertido y después vio el colchón en el piso. Sonrió y me besó la mejilla. "Eres una genio."

"Oye, tienes que ver la bola bajar," repliqué. "Ahora, déjame ayudarte a acostarte…"

"No soy un inválido…"

Le hice un puchero. "Por favor, ¿me dejas cuidarte? Me encantaría hacerlo."

Suspiró, rodó los ojos y se sentó en el colchón. Lo arrope y acomode sus almohadas antes de darle su té.

"No, tienes que acostarte conmigo," dijo cuando intenté ir a la cocina.

"¿No tienes hambre?"

"Todavía no."

Sonreí y me acosté junto a él. Pasó un brazo a mí alrededor y me ofreció un trago de té. Compartimos la taza ahí acostados, haciéndonos mimos y acariciándonos. Acaricie su impresionante barba y deje besitos en su cuello mientras sus dedos bailaban por mi estómago.

"Te extrañé, cielo," dijo, enterrando el rostro en mi cabello. "No sé cuantas veces tenga que decírtelo antes de que te des cuenta de que es verdad. No me siento completo cuando no estás conmigo."

Recordé su artículo y sonreí. "Me siento igual. Desearía que Alice hubiese recordado llamarme, así te podría haber ayudado más."

"Sólo concéntrate en esta noche," murmuró. "En este momento estoy libre de dolor y te tengo aquí en mi cama… sin niños que nos interrumpan…"

Bufé. "¿Todavía estás drogado?"

Me miró divertido. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza e inclinando su mano para tomar otro trago de té. "Háblame sobre gatos y unicornios."

"¿Qué? Oh, demonios, ¿comencé a hablar después de que me tome el analgésico?"

"Así es," dije, dejando un ligero beso en su barbilla. "Y necesitas limpiar esa boquita, señor."

"Lo siento," murmuró. "¿Qué dije?"

"Nada grave," le prometí. "Entonces, ¿cuánto me extrañaste?"

Me miró significativamente. "¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

"Sólo si tú quieres."

Sonrió y lentamente se giró de modo que quedo a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Puse mis manos en su espalda mientras él se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas para quedar suspendido ligeramente sobre mi cuerpo. Pude notar que esa posición le quito la presión a sus riñones. Además, era muy agradable para mí. Su boca se encontró con la mía mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello. Nuestros labios estaban un poco desesperados por los del otro – nos movimos rápidamente y con un poco de rudeza. Sentí sus dientes cerrarse alrededor de mi labio inferior antes de sentir su lengua quitar el dolor de golpe. Era un beso delicioso, mejor que fresas con azúcar. Mis manos se deslizaron a la parte trasera de su cuello mientras me besaba, sintiendo la parte superior de su suave espalda de modo que no pudiera lastimarlo de ninguna manera.

Estaba aún más a gusto después de haber leído su revelador artículo; mi lengua sólo estaba concentrada en buscar más profundidad y plenitud con la suya. Su mano izquierda se deslizó de mi cabello hacia mi cuello y luego, muy ligeramente, bailó bajando por el frente de mi camiseta. No estaba molesta por la forma en que tentó sutilmente mi pecho; de hecho, quería más.

Finalmente, se alejo con un quejido. Lo jalé hacia abajo para que se acostara sobre mí. El peso no me incomodó; sólo lo quería cerca y cómodo. Se removió para poder recostar su cabeza en la parte más llena de mi pecho. Pasé la mano por su cabello de forma cariñosa y finalmente la lleve a mi boca.

Él suspiró felizmente mientras yo besaba y chupaba sus dedos. Pensé que se iba a dormir hasta que suspiró y levanto la vista.

"Gracias," susurró, comenzando a quitarse.

"No te muevas si estás a gusto," le dije. "Estoy perfectamente bien con esta posición."

Sonrió, se hizo más hacia abajo y movió su cuerpo para dejar la mayor parte de su peso fuera de mí, aunque aún podía disfrutar de la suave almohada que le estaba proporcionando. Acaricié los músculos de su cuello mientras él se relajaba.

"Probablemente estarán pasando conciertos o maratones de películas en la televisión," remarcó.

"Buena idea," estuve de acuerdo, agarrando el control que, convenientemente, había dejado junto al colchón. Pasamos por los maratones de comedia hasta que finalmente encontramos un concierto de Paul McCartney.

"Es una pena que él y Ringo sean los únicos que quedan," Edward suspiró.

"Si, John es mi favorito," admití. "Paul es un idiota pero es un buen cantante y compositor."

"¿Acabas de llamar idiota a uno de los cuatro músicos más brillantes en la historia de la humanidad?" me preguntó sorprendido.

"Si. La forma en que odiaba a John y Yoko…"

Edward se rió. "Shh, está cantando."

No reconocía la canción como Edward. Honestamente, era una de esas infames canciones al estilo de los Beatles que no tenía ningún sentido. Pero al final comenzó a tocar una canción de sus años de Beatles que yo conocía muy bien.

Edward cambió de posición para estar acostado sobre su espalda junto a mí, y me jaló hacia su pecho. Sus labios encontraron mi oído mientras cantaba suavemente.

"_Le doy todo mi amor, eso es lo que hago. Y si vieras a mi amor, también la amarías. La amo… ella me da todo, y con ternura, el beso que mi amada da, ella me lo da a mí. Y la amo…"_

"Tienes una voz hermosa," le dije cuando besaba mi mejilla. _Agrega eso a tu lista de talentos: buen padre, encantador hasta morir, fotógrafo, bueno besando, cantante y, aparentemente, buen columnista._

"Y tú tienes un rostro hermoso, así que nos emparejamos," bromeó, besando justo debajo de mi barbilla.

Mientras me cantaba al oído a la par de Paul, pensé en la columna que había leído y en la canción que estaba escuchando ahora. _"Ya siento amor por ella,"_ había escrito Edward.

Quería escucharlo decírmelo. Esas tres pequeñas palabras que significaban todo. Él estaba bailando alrededor de ellas en este momento… quería escuchar las palabras en concreto para que me dejara saber lo que sentía en realidad.

Eran solo las seis de la tarde cuando los analgésicos perdieron su efecto, así que lo hice comer un poco de sopa y tomar otra dosis. Se quedo dormido con la promesa de un beso a medianoche, y yo estaba feliz de solo estar acostada junto a él. Estaba tan aliviada de que todo estuviera bien – y tan feliz en sus brazos – que me quede dormida con la cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

><p>"Bella," cantó Edward en mi oído. "Corazón, despierta."<p>

Abrí los ojos y vi que prácticamente estaba sobre él. Rápidamente me quite, saltando en la cama y haciéndolo rebotar.

"Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho," dije.

"Puedes besarme para hacerme sentir mejor," me guiñó y me reí.

"¿Y si mejor te doy de cenar?" sugerí. "Estoy hambrienta. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Diez de la noche," replicó. "Dormiste un buen rato."

"Oh, al menos no nos perdimos la medianoche. Ahora vuelvo."

Fui a la cocina y calenté de nuevo la sopa. Arreglé una bandeja para que él la pudiera poner en su regazo con una taza de té de hierbas, un tazón con sopa caliente, y una tostada. Después de poner un vaso de agua en la bandeja, la cargue con cuidado hacia él.

"Tienes que comerte cada cucharada," le advertí.

"¿Según quién?" preguntó descaradamente, mirando la sopa.

"La chef," repliqué. "Por cierto, es bajo en sodio. Para tus riñones."

"Eres maravillosa," sonrió. "Me comeré cada cucharada si comes conmigo."

"Claro." Lo ayude a acomodar la bandeja y fui a la cocina a traer la mía. Me senté en el colchón junto a él, acomodándome.

Levanto su taza de té de hierbas. "¿Puedo hacer un brindis?"

"Por supuesto," sonreí como tonta. Me encantaban estas cosas cursis.

Entrelazo nuestros brazos. "Por una interesante noche juntos. Espero que tengamos muchas más. También, un brindis por los analgésicos, sopa de pollo, y un año nuevo que con suerte estará lleno de ti."

Me sonrojé cuando chocamos nuestras tazas y bebimos un sorbo. Después de que bajamos las copas me dio un beso rápido. "Eres increíble. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"

Me reí mientras bajaba el volumen a la televisión. "¿Y por qué soy tan increíble?"

Tomo una cucharada de sopa y casi ronroneo. "Hmm, pues, tú hiciste esta increíble sopa. Eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, una madre fantástica… ¿no hemos pasado ya por todo esto?"

"Creo que sí," dije simplemente, quitándole la cuchara. No estaba comiendo bien. Comencé a alimentarlo. Comía lentamente pero parecía disfrutarlo. Mi cena estuvo olvidada mientras yo le servía como si enfermera, me encantaba la sensación de tener un hombre para cuidar aparte de Emerson y Charlie. La cena duró mucho tiempo, pero incluso me las arregle para convencerlo de comer un segundo tazón.

"Págame con nuevos cumplidos," le dije después de que terminamos de comer. No faltaba mucho para medianoche, pero no estaba interesada en la televisión.

"Pues, veamos," comenzó. "Eres muy buena almohada. Juro que tu cuerpo se sentía increíble contra mis riñones, por muy torpe que suene eso. Besas fabulosamente… pero creo que ya sabías eso."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" bufé. "No lo sé, nunca me he besado."

"No, ese es mi trabajo," replicó, robándome un beso. "Absolutamente divino. ¿Qué más? Puedo ver el amor reflejado en tus ojos cuando ves a tu hijo… lo cual es muy, muy atrayente para mí. Pones amor puro en la comida que preparas, lo cual como sabrás, es la forma de ganarse el corazón de un hombre. Y hueles bien… como fresas y fresia, o algo así."

Me reí. "De acuerdo, en realidad estoy impresionada. Usó champú de fresa y jabón corporal de fresia."

"Lo sabía," replicó con seriedad. "Bien, tu turno."

Sabía exactamente cuáles iban a ser mis cumplidos.

"Eres un fotógrafo maravilloso, un increíble cantante, y según tu mamá, eres un asombroso pianista," comencé.

Cerró los ojos, un sonrojó se expandía a través de sus mejillas. "¿Te dijo eso?"

"Si," sonreí. "Te llamo el 'siguiente Elton John'."

Suspiró. "Genial."

"Excepto que me asegure de decirle que definitivamente no eres gay," agregué, haciéndolo reír. "Hmm, ¿qué más? Te he visto bailar con Emmy y eres bueno en eso. Eres el padre más amoroso que he visto en mi vida. Desearía ser tan cercana a mi padre como Emmy es contigo. ¿Y qué más? Oh si, eres un asombroso columnista."

Se congeló un poco. "¿Cuántas leíste?" me preguntó.

"Todas las que tienes en tu sala," dije sin darle importancia.

Nunca lo había visto sonrojarse tanto. "¿También la edición de diciembre?"

"Si, de hecho amé esa," admití.

"¿No estás enojada porque no pedí permiso para usar sus nombres?" murmuró.

"Definitivamente no," repliqué. "¿Por qué lo estaría?"

Frunció los labios. "Hmm… de hecho, por las leyes de la Asociación de Prensa y ética general, se supone que debo pedir permiso para usar los nombres en esa forma tan personal. Pero no quería preguntarte porque no estaba seguro si quería que tú lo leyeras."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté un poco confundida.

Suspiró. "Porque… usé una palabra bastante grande en esa columna."

_La palabra con A_. Asentí comprendiendo todo. "Sí, sé que lo hiciste. Y yo… bueno, lo _amé_."

Me jaló más cerca de su pecho – obviamente los analgésicos todavía estaban funcionando. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura susurró en mi oído, "¿Eso no te asusta?"

Me detuve un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, creo que no. Puedo identificarme con todo en esa columna. ¿Te asusta?"

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "No lo creo."

"¿Asusta a Emmy?"

Sonrió y me besó en la nariz. "Definitivamente no."

"Y no asusta a Emerson, entonces… tú y yo… somos… um…"

Me sonrojé intentando describir esta nubecita de felicidad en la que nos encontrábamos actualmente.

"Te amo, Bella Swan," me interrumpió, relevándome en las palabras. "Sé que sólo han pasado como seis o siete semanas, y sé que he estado dando muchos rodeos… pero aparte de mi hija, te amo más que a cualquier persona que haya conocido. Te amo a ti y a tu hijo. Y… realmente sueño con verte de blanco."

Sentí la garganta seca ante su admisión. "No blanco… no ahora…" fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Por supuesto que no ahora," replicó, besando mi lóbulo. "Quiero llevarlo lento… pero no puedo seguir pretendiendo que sólo me gustas. Quiero ser capaz de decirte que te amo cada vez que me des un beso de buenas noches, y cuando terminemos nuestras llamadas de teléfono, y quiero que tú también lo digas. Pero no voy a presionarte. Entiendo que hay un montón de logísticas alrededor de esa palabra, y eso – "

"Edward, shh," repliqué, interrumpiéndolo con un beso. "También te amo. Lo sospechaba, pero he estado segura de eso desde que leí esa columna. Te amo muchísimo y también amo a Emmy. Y… quiero ser esa influencia femenina de la que hablas. Lo siento por no tener el título en salud."

Se rió y presionó sus labios contra los míos. "Te amo," susurraba entre besos. "Muchísimo."

Correspondí el sentimiento entre besos y lenguas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero débilmente escuché los golpes de Time Square a medianoche celebrando la llegada de un año nuevo.

No sólo un año nuevo, sino también una vida nueva.

Un nuevo amor.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿ven como todo tenía una explicación lógica? Debo admitir que en la columna "Dejándola Volar" se me salió una que otra lagrimita, si, su traductora es una chillona D:<p>

Bueno, casi llegamos al final de esta historia. El siguiente es el epilogo y ya, terminamos con Play Dates.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que me siguieron en esta historia, sin duda es la que más les ha gustado de todas mis traducciones y no saben lo feliz que me pone saber que les gusto tanto.

Gracias por todos los reviews, en especial a esas niñas que sin tener cuenta aún así me dejaban sus opiniones (no he contestado los del capítulo anterior pero prometo que lo haré), los favoritos y las alertas.

Gracias en especial a esas personitas que siempre están ahí… Amy, Gaby Cullen, Robmy, Alive to Live a Lie…

A esas chicas que leen The Better Angels of Our Nature, nos seguiremos leyendo por un rato más, y a las que no, fue un placer traducir para ustedes (:

Besos y abrazos,

Moni(:


	19. Epilogue

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es SarahCullen17, yo sólo traduzco.**

_**~Lean la nota de mi perfil, por favor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Citas de Juegos<strong>

**Capítulo 19: Epílogo**

Tiraba nerviosamente de mi corbata frente al espejo. Escuché una carcajada proveniente de mi padre cuando se paro detrás de mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

"No te preocupes, Edward," me dijo mi padre. "No tienes razón para estar nervoso."

"Pánico escénico," musité.

Agarró mis manos y me ayudo a abrochar los botones de la manga. "No tienes que estar nervioso. Es una buena chica. Esta vez encontraste a la indicada. Ella no es Tanya."

Abrí la boca para concordar completamente con él, pero fui interrumpido por mi hijo. "¡Papá!" gritó Emerson en voz alta cuando salía corriendo del baño. "¡No puedo hacerle el nudo a mi corbata!"

Me reí y me agaché a su nivel. "No hay problema, hijo. Yo puedo hacerlo por ti."

Se movió mientras yo deshacía sus nudos fallidos y le hacía el nudo a su corbata.

"¿Por qué estás saltando?" bromeé, quitando algunas pelusas de su chaqueta negra.

"Tengo un papel importante," murmuró. "Estoy nervioso."

"Yo también," suspiré. "Pero va a salir todo bien. ¿Tienes la caja con los anillos?"

La sacó de su bolsillo. "Aquí mismo."

"Buen trabajo, hijo. Ponla de nuevo en tu bolsillo." Terminé de hacerle el nudo a su corbata y besé su mejilla. "De acuerdo, oficialmente ya eres el chico más guapo que hay en este edificio."

Emerson se rió y fue hacia mi padre quién estaba intentando hacerle el nudo a su propia corbata. "Abuelo Carlisle, ¿soy más guapo que tú?"

"Me temo que si," dijo mi padre. "Pero te falta el acento gracioso."

Emerson se rió y comenzó a pasear por la alfombra. Desde que Bella y yo nos habíamos comprometido, él inmediatamente había comenzado a llamarme "Papá" y a mis padres abuelos. También Alice y Jasper eran sus tíos. Emmy también había reaccionado igual de bien. Se sentía orgullosa de llamar a Bella su "Mami" y amaba absolutamente a su Abuelo Charlie, Tía Rosalie y Tío Emmett.

"Toc, toc," dijo una voz de hombre. Me giré para ver a mi casi suegro. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas, pero se acerco para darme un apretón de manos.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo," dijo, se escuchaba el humor en lo profundo de su voz. "Has encontrado a una buena chica."

"Lo mismo pienso," le sonreí. "Gracias de nuevo, Charlie."

Uno de los momentos más aterradores de mi vida fue cuando le pedí el permiso a Charlie para casarme con su hija, incluso aunque sabía que yo le agradaba. Sabía que aún después de un año de estar juntos, no merecía a Bella, y Charlie se había encargado de recordarme eso rápidamente – pero también agrego que no creía poder encontrar a un mejor hombre para su niñita, lo cual por supuesto me llevo a las nubes.

"Es un placer, chico," replicó Charlie. "Te doy mis más preciados regalos – mi Bells y mi Emerson. Sólo cuídalos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Siempre lo haré," le prometí.

De repente Jasper entró en la habitación. "¡Acabo de verla!" anunció.

Me giré hacia él. "¿Cómo se ve? ¿Se ve preciosa? ¿Y el vestido?"

Bufó. "El vestido es… blanco, hombre. ¿Qué esperas que diga? Pero si, ella se ve hermosa. Y Alice se ve… ¡whoo!"

Papá lo miró mal. "Es mi hija de la que estás hablando. Las dos."

Exhalé un largo suspiro. Estaba a punto de casarme con la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Si el tonto novio de mi hermana podía decir con certeza que se veía hermosa, entonces ella debía estar impresionante.

"Mi mamá siempre se ve bonita," nos recordó Emerson. "Papá, ¿puedo ir a verla?"

"Yo te llevo," le dijo Charlie.

"Emerson, tenemos que estar en nuestros lugares en diez minutos," le recordé.

"¡Si, papá!"

"Eddie, Alice tiene todo bajo control," me recordó Jasper. "Respira profundamente."

"Eso intento," musité.

"No te estás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad?" me preguntó.

"¡Oh, no, definitivamente no!" exclamé. "Es que siento que voy a equivocarme con mis líneas o algo así."

"Nadie podrá escucharte," me recordó papá. "Escucha, señori- bueno, supongo que ya no puedo decirte así. De todas formas, cuando me iba a casar con tu mamá, estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que no la merecía. Pero, ¿adivina qué? – ¡de todas formas lo hice!"

Me quede viéndolo. "¿Se supone que eso es un gran secreto de hombres que me va a iluminar de alguna manera?"

Se rió. "Claro que no. No tengo ningún consejo. Excepto que la amas, la tienes, y después de hoy, nunca jamás tendrás que dejarla. Eso debería darte la fuerza suficiente para dejar de sudar y besar a la novia."

Suspiré. "Sé que tienes razón. Pero es que…"

"Te sentirás mejor cuando la veas," me aseguró Jasper. "Vamos. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la besaste? ¿Estabas nervioso?"

"Un poco," admití, recordando la forma en que le había pedido permiso antes de hacerlo.

"¿Y la primera vez que le dijiste que la amabas?" comentó papá.

Sonreí ante el repentino recuerdo. "Víspera de Año Nuevo. Cuando tuve piedras en los riñones… y ella me estaba cuidando."

"Oh, sí," recordó Jasper. "Y te veías pésimo. Y ahora te ves bastante decente, así que deberías tener más confianza de la que tenías entonces."

Me reí entre dientes. "De acuerdo, creo que necesitamos salir de aquí."

Salimos de cuarto. Para mi sorpresa, Emmy estaba allí de pie junto a la puerta.

"Hola mi amor," dije, agachándome para besarla. "Te ves hermosa."

Sonrió alegremente en su vestido azul, aferrándose posesivamente a su canasta de flores. "También te ves guapo, papi. Se supone que te tengo que alejar de la habitación de la tía Alice," me informó. "Mami dijo que no te atreverías a desobedecerme."

Me reí. "Tu mami tiene razón. Entonces, ¿supongo que tengo que irme al jardín y esperar en el altar?"

"¡Sip! Y también el Abuelo y el tío Jasper." Miró a su tío. "Tío Jazzy, te ves _muy_ guapo."

"Y tú te ves muy preciosa," dijo, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla. "Lo vas a hacer genial, munchkin."

"Lo sé," se encogió de hombros indiferente.

"Emmy, ¿dónde está Emerson?" le pregunté.

"En la habitación de mami."

"Bien," dije. "Puedes decirle a tu mami que voy en camino al altar."

"¡De acuerdo!" salió corriendo por el pasillo de la casa de mis padres.

Bajé las escaleras con mi testigo (mi padre) y mi padrino (Jasper). Cuando pasamos por la cocina, apareció mi madre con un impresionante vestido.

"Oh, te ves tan guapo," sollozó con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. "No te besaré porque estoy usando labial… gracias a dios que use rímel resistente al agua."

"Gracias mamá," dije, besándole la mejilla. "¿Todo está listo afuera?"

Asintió. "Los invitados ya llegaron. Sólo tienes que ir al altar y yo me encargaré de todo lo demás."

"De acuerdo, voy en camino," musité.

No invitamos a muchas personas a la boda – sólo familia, amigos cercanos, y algunos compañeros de trabajo que se sentirían ofendidos si no los invitábamos. También invitamos a la mamá de Bella, Renee, pero no habíamos recibido contestación alguna. Salí y miré a mi alrededor de pie en el altar. No vi ninguna mujer morena desconocida. Inmediatamente mi corazón se hundió por Bella.

Al menos mamá y Alice habían hecho un buen trabajo con las flores y todo lo demás.

Arrastré los pies esperando a que comenzara la música. Finalmente, la música de piano comenzó a sonar. En ese instante reconocí la canción – la nana que había escrito para Emmy. Bella me había dicho que no tenía ningún control sobre la música de la ceremonia, que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Jasper, papá y yo nos enderezamos cuando mamá entró caminando por el pasillo. En verdad era toda una visión, un perfecto alaciado peinado en un moño de cabello rojizo. Tomo su lugar en los asientos de enfrente.

Después de mamá venía la dama de honor, Rosalie. Por supuesto que su belleza se veía perfecta en el vestido azul. Siguiendo a Rosalie estaba Alice, quien se veía radiante. Me di cuenta de que Jasper aspiro temblorosamente viendo a su futura mujer, y yo estaba muy feliz de que las cosas les estuvieran saliendo bien.

Emmy y Emerson eran los siguientes. Se veían muy adorables, Emerson usaba un traje negro con corbata azul, y Emmy vestía su hermoso vestido azul. Caminaban agarrados del brazo mientras Emmy lanzaba, con algo de torpeza, los pétalos azules en el pasillo. Escuché que nuestros invitados reían cuando Emmy se tropezó, y Emerson la ayudo a enderezarse. Estaba muy aliviado de que hubieran superado sus enamoramientos. Ahora podrían ser sólo hermano y hermana – y mejores amigos. Emerson llego a ponerse de pie detrás de Jasper, y Emmy tomo su lugar detrás de Alice.

Finalmente, la nana de Emmy se convirtió en la nana que había compuesto para Bella. Estiré la cabeza esperando a que mi novia apareciera.

Y cuando lo hizo, no pude respirar.

Se veía hermosa de los pies a la cabeza, sus rizos color chocolate caían en cascada por su espalda. Su vestido era completamente blanco, halagando su pequeña figura. Era sin tirantes, mostrando su delicado cuello, y caía graciosamente hasta el piso. Iba agarrada del codo de Charlie, y ambos se venían riendo.

Y entonces ella me vio, y se convirtió en la sonrojada novia que yo había estado esperando.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando ella caminaba hacia el altar – ágilmente, por primera vez. Me sonrió deslumbrantemente, su blanca dentadura combinaba con las perlas que le había regalado en Navidad. Finalmente llegó al altar.

Charlie, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, besó su mejilla, tomó su mano y la depositó en la mía.

Ella estaba en casa.

La ayude a subir el escalón, y nos agarramos de las manos viéndonos el uno al otro. El ministro comenzó con el discurso que Bella y yo habíamos elegido.

"Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar, no sólo la unión entre un hombre y una mujer, sino para unir a dos familias. Hoy no sólo celebramos el amor entre marido y mujer, sino también de padre e hijo, hermano y hermana."

Débilmente me di cuenta de que Emmy saltaba emocionada. Alice puso una mano en su cabello para recordarle que debía calmarse.

"En amor en una familia empieza con el amor entre hombre y mujer," continuó el ministro. Nos sonrió. "_Ahora, unan sus manos, y con sus manos, sus corazones._"

Bella y yo nos reímos en silencio por la frase de Shakespeare mientras sosteníamos las manos del otro. Ya que nuestra primera conversación fue acerca de nuestros escritores favoritos, encontramos apropiado tener a Shakespeare en nuestros votos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta al comenzar. "_En tu rostro veo honor, verdad y lealtad. No es amor el amor / Que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra, / O que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse. / ¡Oh, no!, es un faro eternamente fijo que desafía a las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse; / es la estrella para todo barco sin rumbo, cuya valía se desconoce, aun tomando su altura. Una mujer correría a través de fuego y agua por un corazón tan puro._"

Vi una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, y besé ligeramente su mano cuando el ministro se giró hacia mí.

Había tenido miedo de olvidar mis líneas, pero llegaron con naturaleza a mí: "_En tu rostro veo honor, verdad y lealtad_," repetí antes de seguir con mi propio discurso. "_Mi generosidad es inmensa como el mar / mi amor, tan hondo, cuanto más te doy / más tengo pues los dos son infinitos. Una mitad de mí es tuya, la otra también. / La mía propia, diría que es mía, pero si es mía, entonces es tuya / ¡Toda tuya! Duda que las estrellas sean de fuego / Duda que el sol se mueve / Duda de la verdad / pero nunca dudes de mi amor._"

De repente, ella sonrió alegremente, y entonces me di cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

"Si me permiten los anillos," dijo el ministro amablemente, y nuestros hijos se acercaron a nosotros. Emmy sacó la cajita del anillo y le dio a Bella el anillo plateado que era para mí.

El ministro comenzó con los votos. "¿Tú, Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo, para pasar el resto de tu vida con él, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amar y querer hasta que la muerte los separe, y finalmente, para ser la madre de sus hijos?"

"Acepto," Bella sonrió, guiñándome mientras deslizaba el anillo en el cuarto dedo de mi mano izquierda.

Emerson se adelantó y me dio el delicado anillo plateado de Bella.

"¿Y tú, Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, para pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amar y querer hasta que la muerte los separe, y finalmente, para ser el padre de sus hijos?"

"Acepto," dije con voz alta y firme, poniéndole el anillo en el dedo indicado.

"Ahora podemos hacer los votos a los niños," continuó el ministro y Bella se agacho para quedar de frente a Emmy y Emerson.

Me di cuenta de que el ministro sonrió ante esta parte bastante diferente de nuestra ceremonia. "¿Tú, Isabella Marie, prometes ser la mejor madre posible para Emerson y Emmy, un símbolo constante de amor, cariño y educación, en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, donde quiera que sea que los lleve la vida, tanto como duren sus vidas?"

Bella besó la mejilla de Emerson y después la de Emmy. "Lo prometo," dijo, y mis dos niños le sonrieron.

Ahora era mi turno. Bella se puso de pie y yo me agache tomando las manos de mis hijos.

"¿Tú, Edward Anthony Cullen, prometes ser el mejor padre posible para Emerson y Emmy, un símbolo constante de amor, cariño y educación, en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, donde quiera que sea que los lleve la vida, tanto como duren sus vidas?"

"Lo prometo," dije antes de besar las mejillas de mi pequeño y mi pequeña.

Me puse de pie para quedar de frente a Bella.

"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, padre y madre. Puedes besar a la novia," dijo, y no pude esperar más.

Bella lanzó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la levanté mientras nos besábamos dulcemente, nuestros labios eufóricos con los del otro. Sentí cada pizca del amor que poseíamos en ese beso, y podía sentir el amor radiando a través de las cuatro personas que estábamos en ese altar.

Mi papá se aclaró la garganta junto a mí, y supe que llevábamos mucho tiempo besándonos. Rompí el beso y la deje sobre sus pies. Se rió al sonreírnos el uno al otro.

"Les presento al Señor y la Señora Cullen," anunció el ministro, y mi madre y Emmett gritaron alegremente cuando Bella y yo nos giramos hacia nuestros invitados. "También les presento a la familia Cullen: Edward, Bella, Emerson y Emmy."

Todos se pusieron del pie aplaudiendo, como era costumbre. Emerson se rió alegremente ante el sonido de su nuevo nombre. No había costado mucho adoptarlo como mi hijo ya que su padre biológico no tenía ningún derecho paternal. Así que finalmente mi pequeña familia estaba completa.

Caminamos por el pasillo juntos, Emerson y Emmy chocando los cinco con nuestros invitados. Todavía teníamos que atender a una recepción en los establos, pero queríamos tener un momento privado con nuestra familia – junto con las fotos de la boda.

"¡Es oficial!" dijo Emmy alegremente, estirándose para abrazar a Bella.

Bella cargó a nuestra hija y besó su mejilla, dejando una marca de labial. Podía imaginar cómo estaría el labial en mi cara después de ese beso. "Es oficial. Eres mi pequeña niña."

"Y tú eres mi pequeño niño," le dije a Emerson, cargándolo para abrazarlo.

"Ya sabía eso," replicó. "Mami, ¿estás feliz?"

Bella envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí y de Emerson y recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho. "Estoy más feliz de lo que jamás he estado," admitió, mirándome a los ojos.

Simplemente agache la cabeza y besé esos deliciosos labios.

Por supuesto, no sólo éramos una pareja de jóvenes recién casados. Recibí un recordatorio de nuestras responsabilidades como padres cuando nuestros hijos intentaron bajarse. "¡Ew!" gritaron. "¡Piojos!"

Bella y yo nos reímos y los pusimos sobre sus pies. Se fueron corriendo juntos hacia donde iba a ser la fiesta.

"Te amo," le susurré a Bella al oído, besándolo.

"Te amo más," respondió.

Rodé los ojos. "Imposible."

Se rió. "Por cierto… tengo un marido _muy _guapo."

Me reí de nuevo. "Y yo una mujer _muy_ hermosa. Casi sufrí de un ataque al corazón cuando te vi."

Me besó de nuevo, con más seriedad esta vez.

Finalmente, Emmy tenía una madre.

Y yo tenía otro al cual llamar mi amor.


End file.
